3 Reinas
by Ester Cullen Swan
Summary: Bella,Alice y Rosalie las populares majas del instituto que pasara cuando unos nuevos chicos entren en el instituto y encuentren lo que buscaban ?AMOR,CELOS,DIVERSION MUXOS LEMMONS! EXB EXR JXA..pasen y leean mejor adentro que fuera!
1. Bella,Alice,Rosalie

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A STEPHENIE MYER**

Me llamo Isabella marie Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, solo me llaman isabella si he hecho algo malo…tengo 17 años pero voy a cumplir los 18 en poco tiempo el 13 de septiembre estoy a una semana de cursar 2 de bachillerato, me mude de Phoenix a Forks ya que mi madre se volvió a casar y querían viajar y no quería molestarles aunque mi madre siempre me decía..:

"_tu nunca molestarías cariño"_

aunque yo sabia que lo decía para no hacerme sentirme mal no dudo que me quiera pero mi madre y yo nunca hemos tenido la relación normal de madre e hija sino mas bien de amigas…cuando me mude con mi padre charlie entraba en el instituto para hacer la E.S.O ahí conocí a mis 2 mejores amigas alice y rosalie nos conocemos desde que empecé en el instituto todavía me acuerdo de cómo nos conocimos gracias a una niña odiosa y malcriada llamada Tanya…

_FLASHBACK…_

_-Era la hora de la entrada en el instituto era la niña nueva..es decir la habladuría para toda la primera semana aquí en el frio forks..cuando entre en el instituto lo primero en lo que me fije fue en que todo el mundo se me quedaba mirando y mi mejor amigo en ese momento el sonrojo vino a mí…estaba tan metida en mi sonrojo que no me di cuenta que me empujaron y espere la caída pero no llego ya que una rubia escultural me agarraba…_

_-gra..ciass-dije sonrojada_

_-no ha pasado nada, tanya siempre tan amable…-dijo con una sonrisa divertida_

_-tanya?-dije yo confundida_

_-si la niña que te empujo pero tranquila yo estare contigo para que no te haga nada-me dijo con una sonrisa_

_-le devolvi otra-me llamo Isabella..Bella Swan-le dije extendiendole una mano_

_-Rosalie Hale me puedes llamar rose -y me abrazo,yo un poco lenta se lo devolvi_

_-entrams a clase-me dijo ahora mi amiga Rose_

_-Claro!-le dije yo_

_Cuando estuvimos en clase nos sentamos juntas cuando iva a tocar ya la campana el profesor entro seguido de una pequeña duendecillo cuando nos vio se le ilumino la cara rose y yo nos miramos y no hicimos otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa esa niña irradiaba felicidad…_

_-Hola-nos dijo a las 2_

_-Hola-repondimos rose y yo con una sonrisa_

_-me puedo sentar con vosotras??-nos dijo con cara de perrito degollado_

_nos reimos y asentimos_

_-me llamo Alice Brandom_

_-Esta chica de aquí se llama rosalie hale y yo soy isabella swan pero nos puedes llamar rose y bella-sonreimos a alice_

_-bien!!seguro que seremos inseparables!!-dijo la duendecillo antes de abrazarnos que nostras gustosas se lo devolvimos._

_-por cierto me podeis llamar alli o ali o como vosotras querais-dijo con una sorisa después de abrazarnos.._

_-bien ali , rose creo que esto va a ser interesante-dije riendome y ellas me acompañaron_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

A partir de ese dia somos inseparables pasamos todos los veranos juntas y hacemos todo juntas…Alice es una pequeña duende de 1,59 con el pelo negro de punta con un buen cuerpo que atrae a los chicos por su coquetería es la reina de las compras nada puede ser comprado salvo que ella le de su visto bueno, a rose y a mí nos gusta ir de compras pero no tanto vestimos bien en parte gracias a ella pero cada una tiene su estilo rose es la mas lanzada por decirlo de alguna manera, alice es la coqueta y yo soy la tímida acompañada siempre de mi mejor amigo el sonrojo, Rose es la que mejor cuerpo tiene de nosotras 3 mide 1,70 rubia pero no de bote con los ojos azul eléctrico y unas curvas muy resaltados y yo soy la del medio mido 1,64 pelo ondulado castaño mis ojos chocolates y unas curvas definidas como me dice siempre rose "estoy muy buena" aunque las 3 somos bastante agraciadas y lo sabemos pero no nos lo tenemos creído..bueno lo justo. Faltaba una semana para empezar las clases eso significaba compras, compras y espera déjame pensar……..mas compras..según alice necesitábamos ropa para deslumbrar ya que éramos las mas populares si como lo oís las populares a lo largo de los años y nuestro crecimiento..nos convertimos en las populares pero solo nostras 3 no dejábamos que cualquier niña de plastico como lo eran Tanya, Luren y Jessica ellas intentaban ser como nosotras incluso intentaron ser nuestras amigas pero no pueden esconder lo que son…al final se convirtieron en nuestras "enemigas" asi es como nos decian ellas nosotras directamente no haciamos caso, la única que tenemos como amiga de verdad es Angela Webber nuestros caracteres no son de populares normales sino que hablamos con todo el mundo y no había distinciones los únicos que hacían distinciones eran los demás llamándonos las 3 Reinas la primera vez que oímos eso nos quedamos de piedra……

_FLASHBACK_

_-REINAS!!!!!!!-nos grito mike newton mirandonos, nosotras nos miramos interrogantes al apodo que nuestro amigo nos dijo_

_-como que reinas mike?-pergunte yo_

_-pues si REINAS!! Así es como os llaman ya que sois las mas populares..-nos miramos las 3 sin saber que decir ya que no hicimos nada en especial ese día nos enteramos que éramos las reinas.._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Oh si ese dia aparte de descubrir que éramos las reinas también descubrimos que mike era gay, le vimos liarse con un tipo en medio del patio y al final se convirtió como el mismo se llamaba la 4 dama jajja. Nosotras no hemos salido con muchos chicos podemos estar orgullosas de decir que nosotras elegimos con quien salir y con quien acostarnos porque si ninguna de las 3 somos vírgenes pero no a sido por un calenton sino por que quisimos todos los chicos del instituto querian estar con nostras pero nosotras amablemente les decíamos que no a los que no nos interesaban no somos las clásicas populares que se saben todas las camas de los chicos del instituto, yo por ejemplo he tenido 3 novios en toda mi vida pero he durado con ellos mas de 6 meses con cada uno Jacob mi ex novio fue con el que perdí mi virginidad llevábamos 1 año y medio y paso los dos queríamos y teníamos confianza pero después me di cuenta que nos queríamos mas como amigo y sumándole todo eso a que el se ha marchado a Alemania a estudiar pues rompimos pero seguimos como mejores amigos con un bonito recuerdo , alice ha tenido 2 novios pero le han durado un poco mas, con el que mas duro y perdió su virginidad se llamaba felix y siguen tan amigos y Rose pues es rose ha tenido un gran numero de participantes como el les llama pero realmente a tenido 4 novios y 2 de ellos eran unos capullos que cuando supieron que era virgen la dejaron pero después dio con demetri y con el duro casi tanto como yo con Jacob y así paso. En definitiva esta semana será interesante espero empezar el curso y terminarlo para ir a la universidad con mis amigas no ay algo mas importante que eso la universidad y mis amigas ¿que podría mejorarlo?......

**.............................................................................................................................................................**

**Bueno que os ha parecido?soy nueva en esto por eso necesito saber si debo seguir escribiendo o no jeje sean honestos oki¿**

**tambien acepto ideas de como quereis que vaya la historia algun perosnaje y cosas asi jejje weno si me decis que este primer capitulo os a gustado publicare el siguiente que es el de edward tengo varias ideas bastante beunas para este fic os aviso al principio no abra MUXOS lemmons ay k ir despacito pero sin pausa simplemnte algunos juegos pero weno para saber si debo seguir me tendreis que decir que tal no??pues os espero un beso y un abrazo!!**


	2. Edward,Emmet,Jasper

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

Me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen Masen tengo 17 años el 19 de noviembre cumpliré 18 y este año empezare junto con mis amigos Jasper Withlock y Emmet Mcartie 2 de bachillerato. Nos hemos mudado de San Francisco a Forks un gran cambio pero todo sea por mis padres ya que a mi padre le han ofrecido un gran puesto en el hospital de forks y lo acepto y nos tuvimos que mudar mis amigos se mudaron conmigo ya que sus padres viajan todo el rato dado a sus trabajos los padres de emmet llevan una corporación muy conocida y eso les hace estar viajando 11 meses al año casi y a jasper le pasa igual..mi madre Esme muy amablemente como siempre les ofrecio quedarse con nostros y ellos aceptaron y aquí estamos yendo para forks…

Emmet fue al primero en conocerle durante los entrenamientos de rugby yo era el capitan y Emmet queria entrar en el equipo…

_FLAHSBACK_

_-estabamos calentando en la hierba cuando el entrenador nos dijo que hoy probaria a un jugador nuevo yo como capitan le tendria que evaluar.._

_-Bien chicos os presento a Emmet mcartie y hoy probara suerte aquí…edgard porfavor hazle las pruebas.._

_-yo como siempre fui donde el a explicarle las reglas basicas para entrar-Hola me llamo Edgard cullen-dije extendiendole la mano_

_-encnatado,soy emmet espero poder rendir bien-dijo apretando mi mano,este tipo me iva a caer toda la prueba les pateo el trasero a casi todos y sobre todo a james ese tipo era insufrible un gilipoyas vamos…cuando acabo el entrenamiento fui donde emmet.._

_-Emmet!!-emmet se dio la vuelta y me miro-Bienvenido al equipo eres realmente bueno-dije con una sonrisa_

_-Gracias Edgard espero jugar bien.._

_-te quieres venir a tomar algo?siempre al acabar los entrenamientos lo hago es una especie de ritual_

_-Claro!vamos!_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

A partir de ese dia inseparables el era el gran oso como el se hacia llamar era realmente un niño metido en el cuerpo de un hombre, emmet media 1,97 su cuerpo estaba superdesarrollazo ya que iva al gimnasio conmigo todos los dias aunque su cuerpo era mas grande tenia los ojos grises y el pelo negro corto por eso le llamamos oso, yo tambien tengo buen cuerpo ya que 3 años seguidos de gimnasio todos los dias hacen lo suyo no tnego el cuerpo de emmet pero si tengo chocolate que enseñar tengo el pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes y soy bastante pálido y el ultimo jasper nunca me hubiera imaginado conocer a jasper como le conoci siempre es tan calmado y sobrio nos asusto realmente a emmet y a mi…

_FLASHBACK _

_-emmet y yo oímos gritos desde la otra parte de la calle en un callejón no dudamos un minuto en ir a ver que pasaba y la escena que nos encontramos no nos la hubiésemos imaginado, eran algunos de los del equipo de rugby entre ellos james…pegando una paliza a un chico pero el habia tumbado a 2 de los 5 que habia ..no lo dudamos ni un minuto y le fuimos ayudar en cuanto nos vieron echaron a correr y james entre ellos ayudamos al chico levantándole del suelo y llevándole a nuestra casa..una vez ayi nos los explico todo…._

_-Ey estas bien ¿-pregunto emmet el chico le miro y sonrió lo que pudo dado a los golpes._

_-sisi tranquilos ya estoy bien no os preocupéis-dijo con otra leve sonrisa_

_-Hola soy Edward y este gran oso se llama emmet porque estabas metido en esa pelea y encima contra 5 tu solo?-pregunte la verdad no entendia nada_

_-Soy jasper witlock y estaba peleándome porque esos "hombres" como se hacen llamar estuvieron a punto de pegar a una niña en medio de la calle pero puede con alguno de ellos-ahroa su sonrisa fue mas ancha._

_-Ese capuyo de james mañana mismo esta fuera del equipo…-dije pensando en voz alta_

_-que equipo el de rugby? oye si no es mucho pedir puedo hacer una prueba es que he ido a apuntarme a las pruebas pero vi que ya no había sitio y si vas a echar a james…-sonreí_

_-claro pásate mañana haber que tal vas-los 3 sonreímos y por supuesto al día siguiente eche a james y jasper entro en el equipo.._

_A partir de ese dia fuimos los 3 inseparables son como mis propios hermanos_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Jasper era rubio ojos azules un buen cuerpo de rugby dado que también venia con nosotros al gimnasio, era de los 3 el mas calmado seguido por mi y después por emmet cada uno teníamos nuestro carácter yo por ejemplo tengo un carácter pícaro pero a la vez tímido emmet era un niño pequeño con un gran físico eso siempre atraía y jasper era el calmado guapito que no se lo tiene creído, los 3 hemos tenido novias y alguna que otra amiga y ninguno era virgen pero no hemos encontrado ninguna chica con la que realmente queramos estar..ahora lo único que nos importaba era empezar bien el curso para ir a la misma universidad y seguir con nuestra amistad aunque estaria bien encontrar a mi chica ideal no? Pero lo mas importante aparecerá?

**...........................................................................................**

**Bueno que os parece este capitulo?nose cuando podre actualizar espero que pronto pero de momento va entrnaod poco a poco siempre admito nuevas ideas y os aviso el siguiente capitulo habra bastantes POVS no se imaginan porque?jajaja un abrazo!**


	3. centro comercial

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**Bella pov:**

Como todos los sabados mi querida amiga alice notese el sarcasmo ha venido a mi casa a despertarme junto a una rubia algo culpable…

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!-dijo mi duendecillo personal..

-Alice por favor es sabado el lunes empezamos el instituto dejame descansar ayer salimos y estoy muerta!-dije tapándome otra vez ya que rosalie me habia destapado..

Oh si ayer salimos a divertirnos a algun bar de la ciudad como acabamos? Pues con 3 babosos detrás de nosotras cuando bailamos y con alguna copa de mas pero sin pasarnos pero bueno.

-Bella venga no seas aburrida!!-dijeron rose y alice a la vez

-vale chicas iremos al centro comercial pero teneis que prometerme que me dejareis entrar en la librería..

-vale bella tu ganas pero venga mueve ese precioso culo que tienes y vistete con lo que te he puesto hay.-si siempre nos tratabamos tan animadamente y si ellas odiaban las librerias si no fuera porque tienen que estudiar yo creo que no tocarian un libro pero lo mejor es que sacan casi tan buenas notas como yo.

-bien chicas ya estoy!!-dije cuando me acabe de atar la blusa azul que alice me compro hace un mes, todas íbamos muy bien yo llebaba unos shorts negros con la camisa azul y unos tacones no muy altos y por supuesto el pelo suelto ya que no dejaban que me agarrase una coleta..rose iba con un camiseta roja y unos pantalones pitillos ajustados y sus siempre amigos los tacones y alice iba con minifalda vaquera una blusa verde y manoletinas en definitiva un dia en el centro comercial.

-vale chicas estamos muy bien esto se merece una foto!-dijo alice rápidamente saque mi movil y nos apunte a las 3 pusimos poses y sonreímos era una especia de ritual lo llevábamos haciendo desde que nos conocimos todo lo que nos interesaba lo haciamos una foto.

-bien chicas luego les paso la foto ahora muevanse!!-dije como un sargento

Subimos al porche amarillos de alice ya que mi aston martin(regalo de mis padres) estaba en el taller y el de rose en su casa. ya subidas empezams a cantar alguna cancion de la radio y al final acabamos muertas de risa entrnado por la puertas del centro comercial lo que nos hizo chocarnos con un angel……

**Edward Pov:**

Dios estoy muerto..por que tuve que hacer caso a mis queridos amigos al aceptar salir ayer por la noche con ellos..tengo resaca! porque haria caso al oso de emmet en la ronda de tequilas dios..nota mental jamas volver a intentar ganar a emmet a tequilas.

-Eddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!-grito un emmet muy despierto entrando a mi habitación creo que senti un pequeño crujid de la casa cuando entro corriendo…

-que te pasa emmy- le dije a la vez que me tapaba con la sabana y oia un gruñido pro parte de el..

-No me llames emmy, eddy..-odiaba ese apodo!

-pues tu no me llames eddy –gruñi

-venga tio jasper quiere ir a comprar unos pantalones y yo unos juegos nuevos al centro comercial.

-Emmet tio de verdad cuando dejaras de comprarte 7 juegos cada dia?no ves que malgastas un poco el dinero? -Dije riendome un poco al ver la cara que puso como si se fuese a acabar el mundo…osos quien los entiende

-edward los juegos son una forma de vida no puedo es mi unico capricho!

-vale tio llama a jasper mientras yo me visto vale? y vamos para el centro comercial por cierto vamos con el jeep mi volvo esta en el taller.

-vale pero no tardes eeeeddddddddd-no se atreverá juro que si se atreve le castro-yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-lo hizo…lo siento mama le matare, pero ya era tarde hecho a correr y n me dio tiempo mas k a lanzarle una almohada.

Después de vestirme con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros con mis sandalias negras hacia un poco de calor hoy algo raro aquí,cuando baje a la sala em encontre con mi madre le di un beso en la frente y fui a desayunar.

-Buenos dias mama

-Buenos dias hijo-me dijo con una sonrisa esta mujer era todo amor

Cuando estaba a punto de acabar hoy crujir la casa eso solo significaba una cosa emmet……

-Buenos dias gente!!-dijo gritando

-emmet cariño no grites por favor-dijo mi madre mientras le peinaba un poco el pelo

-perdon esme…-dijo con un puchero a veces podia ser tannnn infantil!

-trnquilo cariño y donde esta jasper?

-estoy aquí familia!-dijo jasper entrando tranquilamente en la cocina

-Bueno chicos como van a ir al centro comercial podrían hacer la compra verdad?-dijo mi madre

-claro mama dame la lista chicos id yendo al jeep-los dos asintieron y mi madre me dio

la lista.

-toma cariño-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias mama dile buenos dias a papa luego vale?-volví a besarla en la frente y me fui

-Vale tios hagámoslo!!-dijo emmet yo rodé los ojos y jasper soltó un risilla

-venga emmet arranca ya!

-uyyy eddy que humor…-directamente sin avisar el di una colleja

-AUCHHH!!edwarddd que haces?

-no me llames eddy –le mire con furia

-vale vale y yo que solo bromeaba!

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial cada unos fue a coger lo suyo yo por la comida emmet y sus juegos y jasper y su ropa quedamos en encontrarnos en una hora en la puerta cuando llegaron nos disponíamos a salir cunado chocamos con 3 chicas pero una era un ángel………

**Holaa perdón por tardar tanto pero esque no he tenido tiempo entre entrenar y estudiar pufff prometo intentar actualizar mañana o asi vale lo intentare!! Weno que pensais??el siguiente capitulo se conoces y ya tengo un par de ideass jijij darme ideas o decirme si os gusto o si esta penoso como querais jajaja yo me despido un abrazo y un mordiskito!**


	4. angeles y dioses

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

BELLA POV:

-OH DIOS MIO! Tengo un dios heleno de cabellos cobrizos delante mio!

ALICE POV:

-a dios y a su corte celestial les debemos caer muy bien ese rubio es un dios!

ROSALIE POV

-en pocas palabras..me le voy a tirar al dios/oso musculoso

EDWARD POV:

-Benditos los que dieron a este angel castaño los pocos reflejos! Jesús…debo tener amigos muy influyentes ahí arriba..para darme a este angel

JASPER POV:

-la encontre a mi dulce duende aunque es mas bien un angel…

EMMET:

-por que todos estan mirando como bobos?..... JESUS!desde cuando estoy tan embobado para no ver a ese angel rubio en pocas palabras emmet en accion!

BELLA POV:

Después de 5 minutos mirandonos mas o menos todos mi dios heleno..¿mi dios?desde cuando..bueno ya lo resolvere luego…el dios heleno hablo..

-Disculpen señoritas somos unos torpes pero aquí mi gran amigo el oso nos estaba distrayendo-dijo mirandome con esos ojos verdes y con una sonrisa torcida desde ahora mi favorita..

-oh tranquilo….-dije espernado a que se presentaran..

-Edward ,Edward cullen y estos de aquí son jasper wihlock y emmet maccartie y ustedes son?

-Ellas son alice brandom,rosalie hale y yo soy Isabella swan aunque prefiero bella-dije con una sonrisa picara que me devolvio el dios..

-encantadas señoritas-dijo el dios heleno cogiendome la mano y besandomela,en eso que veo que alice no para de mirar a jasper y emmet a rosalie decido interrumpir..

-chicas no van a saludar?-pregutne con ganas de aguantarme las ganas de reir al igual que Edward.

-Oh! Si perdon yo soy alice encantada-dio dos besos a Edward y emmet a jasper le dio uno cerca de los labios ninguno de los 2 dejaron de sonreir

-yo soy rosalie chicos..-rosalie hizo lo mismo con Edward y jasper pero a emmet se le quedo mirando fijamente y le dijo..

-te puedes agachar osito?no llego a darte un beso-dijo con voz sensual ohh dios aquí vamos pense rosalie esta interesada en ese chico…

-Claro rubia-emmet se agacho y alzo a rosalie por la cadera para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios-los dos sonrieron aunque me parecio raro que rosalie no dijera nada por lo de rubia…

-Bueno chicos sera mejor que nos vallamos estos tacones me estan matando-dije enseñando mi pierna a Edward que la miro con un brillo en los ojos entre sorpresa y lujuria ante mi acto seguidamente me miro y sonrio y no pude hacer otra cosa que corresponderle..

-Bella porque no comeis con nosotros se que no nos conocemos pero no podemos permitir que 3 bellezas como vosotras se choquen con algun desconocido-dijo guiñandome un ojo yo oslte unas risias

-Si vengan chicas lo pasaremos bien!-dijo emmet como un niño que le acabn de regalar algo..

-Bueno chicas que les parece acptamos la invitacion-les pregunte

-SI!!-chillaron a la vez y se sonrojaron yo me rei no era la unica que se sonrojaba!

-bueno por lo menos no soy la unica que se sonroja!-dije ellas me miraron mal y me sacaron la lengua

-bueno chicos parece que aceptamos..-dije mirandoa Edward sonriendole abiertamente y guiñandole un ojo.

-Genial vamos?-dijo ofrenciendome la mano,aunque no le conocia de nada me parecio correcto asi que se la cogi y los 2 sonreimos mire para atrás y mis amigas estaban igual

-Creo que esto sera interesante-dije apretando un poco la mano de mi dios si ya era mio esta decidido….

-Espero que asi sea quiero conocerte bella al igual que mis amigos a las tuyas-dijo devolviéndome el gesto..como ya habia dicho antes seria una comida muy interesante!.

**HoLaaa!! Ya toy aquí ya lo se he tardado mucho pero se me borro el capitulo y puff examenes entrenamientos! y encima el capitulo es corto pero ya esta aquí!! Agradezco los comentarios pero son muy poquitos asique ire adelntantado la historia pero quiero mas rewiws para tener opiniones e idea!oki?tengo k tener un incentivo no??jeje bueno que os parece este capitulo?un beso y una mordida!**


	5. comida interesante

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

BELLA POV

-bueno Edward a donde piensas llevarnos?-pregunte todavía con la mano de Edward agarrada

-tranquila bella llevas preguntandolo desde hace 10 minutos es una sopresa-dijo Edward sonriendome cariñosamente y como no mi sonrojo aparecio la verdad pensaba que me iva a dejar sola (notese el sarcasmo)

-esta bien-me enfurruñe-pero no me gustan las sorpresas-le dije mientras le pellizcaba delicadamente el estomago que por lo que note estaba muy bien formado..me pregutno como se vera sin camiseta..con solo pensar eso me puse roja no era una santa pero..edward al darse cuenta de ello me paso un brazo por el hombro y me junto mas a el directamente sonrei sin contemplaciones, habiamos llegado al restaurante del centro comercial cuando Edward y yo nos sentamos los chicos tambien lo hicieron alice y jasper se miraban intensamente y rosalie y emmet picadamente..llego la camarera y no pase desapercibido la mirada que le lanzo a Edward….

-Hola soy su camarera amber y les atendere hoy en lo que me pidan..-dijo con lo que ella creia que era una mirada seductora a Edward ..pero una vez mas me sorprendio al no hacerla caso y mirarme ami intensamente seguido de cogerme la mano.

-Que quieres de comer bella?-pregunto con una sonrisa torcida

-mmmmm…bueno raviolis de setas y agua…ustedes chicas que quieren?-pregunte mientras apretaba el agarre de Edward al ver que amber no paraba de mirarle

-yo quiero lasaña y cocacola -dijo emmet y alice se miraron y sonrieron

-pues yo quiero spaghettis y kas -dijo jasper

-yo una ensalada mixta y agua -continuo rosalie

-Rose no te quedaras con hambre-¿rose?desde cuando emmet la llamaba rose jajaja

-no oso tranquilo estoy siguiendo una dieta-dijo rose sonriendo alegremnte

-DIETA!-chillo emmet-pero rose tienes un cuerpo de infarto que quieres mejorar?si eres perfecta-le dijo emmet con cariño

-Gr..a..cias emmet-dijo rose mirandole intensamente-pero me gustaria tener el culo de bella la verdad-dijo despreocupada y yo claro me sonroje y me oculte detrás de edward y el se rio

-no es gracioso edward

-pero es la verdad bella-dijo rose sonriendome

-gracias rose por fijarte en mi culo pero creo que nadie mas se ha fijado y tu tienes el cuerpo perfecto y lo sabes!-dije apuntándola con el dedo

-JAJAJAJAJ..bella yo creo que alguien por aquí si que se ha fijado en tu culo y no precisamente rosalie-dijo emmet a carcajadas

-Auch! Rose porque me pegas!-dijo emmet haciendo un puchero

-por ser tan brusco-dijo rose sonriendome

-bueno dejemos los culos de las personas y comamos

En toda esta discusión no nos dimos cuenta cuando llego nuestra comida,empezamos a comer traquilamente hablando de nosotros que haciamos hasta que un tema nos emociono a todos…

-bueno angeles-ese es el apodo que nos han puesto idea de los 3-donde estudiais?

-en el instituto de forks-dije yo despreocupadamente

-QUE!-chillaron los 3 nostras nos quedamos mirandolos con caras asustadas pero no de ellos sino de los gritos…

-que os pasa?-pregutno alice mirando a jasper

-nosotros vamos a empezar a estudiar ayi este curso!-dijo Edward emocionado con los ojos brillantes y sonriendome abiertamente

-Que bien entonces seremos compañeros-dije yo mientras abrazaba a Edward un poco

-si chicas,creo que este sera un curso bastante interesante..-dijo emmet lenvantando las cejas seguido de un carcajada de jasper

Después de la comida y de enviarle una mirada desafiante a amber cuando se iva a volver a acercar a Edward fuimos hacia nuestros respectivos coches..cuando llegamos un silencio se metio entre nosotros 6..

-Bella-me llamo Edward

-si?-conteste

-podriamos hablar un minuto?-me dijo sonriendome no me pude resistir y fui donde el

-se que no concemos de hoy y todo eso…-se paso una mano por el pelo cosa que me parecio realmente sexy-y me gustaria saber si me darias tu movil o tu correo para hablar..-dijo mirandome son nerviosismo y concentración

-Claro eddy..-dije sonriendole picadamente ya que habia dejado claro que no le gustaba que le dijeran asi, el gruño pero lo que me dijo inmediatamente me desconcerto

-Tu si quieres puedes llamame como quieras cielo..dijo después de darme un papel con su numero y su email a continuación me dio un beso en la comisura de los labio y yo no hice nada mas que sonreir y adivinen que!si si sonrojarme!

-Toma eddy-le tendi el papel pero me pensaba cobrar el nerviosismo con el que me a hecho quedarme,después de darle el papel me pegue a el y le susurre al odio-_ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte nos vemos pronto..-_y le di un pequeño mordisco en la oreja creo que cuando me despegue de el le escuche gemir un poco pero no lo se..

Cuando entramos en el coche las 3 suspiramos y nos sonreimos

-Que tal con los chicos..duende?rubia?

-mmm no me digas duende –me dijo alice dandome una mirada significativa

-yaya bueno a-l-i-c-e que tal?

-Jasper es un amor nos hemos dado numeros e emails para hablar

-yo igual con emmet es mi tipo totalmente!por cierto no me llame rubia morenaza!-dijo riendose y yo la sonrei

-yo con Edward igual es un cielo pero iremos poco a poco creo que tenemos futuro chicas..-dije sacando mi movil y haciendonos una foto yo en la parte de atrás en el medio alice conduciendo y rosalie de copiloto-este dia fue memorable!-chillamos las 3-emepzamos a cantar y hacer el tonto hasta que llegamos a casa..vuelvo a repetir este dia no podria ir mejor..

**Bueno el capitulo un poco mas largo no?nose si hacer Edward pov o no yo creo que no pasar directamente al siguiente espero que os haya gustado nose cuando actualizare pero cuando venga la inspiración aunque ya tengo ideas weno y que os parece??darme alguna idea si quereis o decirme que tal besos y mordiscos!**


	6. mensajes y sonrojos varios

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

BELLA POV:

Cuando llegamos a mi casa estabamos entre cansadas por la tarde de compras pero a la vez emocionadas ahro alo que necesitaba era meterme en mi habitación conectar mi portátil un poco de musica y descansar ya que estoy segura que mañan alice nos dira algun plan ¡que emocion!(notese el sarcasmo)..

-chicas me voy a mi habitación…a quien le toca cocinar hoy?-mis amigas se miraron entre si..eso significaba solo una cosa…-esta bien pedir algo de cenar pedazo de vagas..-las dije bufando ellas sonrieron y se fueron cada una a la habitación-a las 8 llamare para un pizza!!las grite-dijeron vale a la vez y me fui a mi habitación..

-bien tengo todo un poco de musica mi portátil aquí y mi movil a mano perfecto!-dije ne voz alta eran las 5.30 de la tarde asique quedaba tiempo suficiente para una ducha mientras se cargaba todo…me fui a mi ducha y lave todo mi cuerpo cansado cuadno Sali me puse unos shorts comodos para estar en casa y una camiseta de tirantes color azul,cuando me tumbe en la cama mi portátil ya estaba en funcionamiento saque el papel de mi bolsillo que Edward me dio y meti el correo en el msn y el numero de su movil en el mio con el apodo adonis Edward me rei internamente por estar en este estado entre feliz,alegre,y sobre todo me siento sexy Edward ha sacado lo mejor de mi en tan pocas horas ,un pequeño suspiro salio de mi boca…en eso que mi portátil hace el ruido de una conversación y veo que me habla Edward….

_Edward: Hola preciosa!_

_Bella: Hola adonis!_

_Edward: Adonis?? ;),desde cuando soy adonis para ti linda?_

_Bella: desde que me llamas preciosa o angel como prefieras ___

_Edward: asique…cada vez que te llame angel o preciosa me llamaras adonis?_

_Bella: si mi adonis griego jajaj (ahora mismo me estoy sonrojando)_

_Edward: me encantaria poder verte sonrojada te hace ver deslumbrante…_

_Bella: eddy eres muy tierno pero se que no es verdad me hace ver infantil…_

_Edward: Puede que te haga ver infantil pero eres MI infantil (o eso espero…)_

_Bella: Asique tuya eh…me conoces de hace exactamente 5 horas mas o mnos y ya me reclamas como tuya..interesante.._

_Edward: perdon bella ha sido descortes pero esque me siento estable,feliz,activo cuantos adjetivos te sepas positivos a tu lado y nose lo siento si te incomodo.._

_Bella: Eddy! noo solo queria tomarte el pelo sabes que yo em siento igual que tu a tu lado(ya me estoy sonrojando de nuevo)…_

_Edward: ahh cuanto desearia poder ver tu sonrojo de nuevo.._

_Bella: El lunes nos veremos en el instituto no?seguramente si em llamas angel lo veras adonis ;)_

En ese momento se me ocurrio una idea…me hice una foto sonrojada y le envie un sms

_Bueno adonis ya ves que los deseos se hacen realidad _

_Bella_

_Bella: y bueno te ha pasdo algo interesante hasta ahora?_

_Edward: ohh siii me acaba de llegar un sms de un hermoso angel sonrojado esta preciosa en la foto me gustaria estar con ella la verdad…¡espera!pedire un deseo haber si se cumple!!ya que me a dicho que los deseos se hacen realidad_

En ese momento yo me sonroje me habia llamdo hermosa y angel este chico me iva a matar…

_Bella: puede que tu deseo se convierta en realidad el lunes ya que TU angel estara libre o eso me ha dicho un pajarito…_

_Edward: Oh y ese pajarito como se llama?poque le tengo que decir que vuele hasta el cielo y que le diga a MI angel que estoy deseando que llegue el lunes para verla y después si ella quisiese la podria llevar a un sitio para mi magico…_

_Bella: ya ha ido a decirselo y dice que esta de acuerdo y que ella tambien tiene muchas ganas de que llegue por primera vez el primer dia de curso jiji…_

_Edward: me alegro..ahroa pequeña tengo que ir a ordenar unas cosas qu la verdad no quiero hacer pero asi el lunes le tendre libre para mi angel castaño ;) asique me despido con un gran beso para mi angel.._

_Bella: esta bien adonis a hacer las cosas que tu angel querra pasar contigo todo el dia si es posible!;)_

_Edward: claro que es posible y lo sabes por cierto bella te puedo mandar algun que otro sms si no t incomoda claro.._

_Bella: Edward…siempre como perfecto caballero claro que no me incomoda y anda vete a ayudar vago!! _

_Edward: me estas hechando?jajajaj Vale vale ya voy te tomo la palabra con los sms ____ un beso hermosa nos vemos pronto.._

_Bella: Un beso adonis estare esperandote ;)_

Edward cerro sesion, Bella cerro sesion esto e slo ultimo que lei antes de tumbarme contra la almohada y sonrojarme prácticamente nos hems dicho que nos gustabamos y que nos atraiamos..puffff a saber que pasara el lunes…dios tendre que decir a alice que me ayude con la ropa! Dios noooo pero bueno todo por edward..en estos pensamientos me perdi hasta que sono mi movil…

_Llevo 10 minutos cargando cajas y no me puedo concentrar en subir escalone spor tu culpa bella swan me tiens en los cielo_

_s donde tu t encuentras.._

_Eward_

Este hombre definitivamente me iva a matar le conteste rapido..

_Yo llevo 10 minutos pensando en un adonis de ojos verdes que no me deja dormir porque aparece en mis sueños te parece normal?_

_Bella_

Rapidamente me llego contestación…

_Como se atreve?jejej espero que te trate bien en los sueños mi angel ahroa si tengo que acabar esto porque quiero pasar tiempo con mi castaña favorita un abrazo y un beso hermosa te hecho de menos…_

_Edward_

_Venga mi adonis acaba y no t entretegas yo también te envio un beso y fijate que suerte vas a tener(entenderas esto cuando recibas el 2 sms)_

_Bella_

Le envie el sms y me hice una foto de mis labios y se la envie..sonrei y me carcajee porque sabia la cara que se le habia ponido mis labio son pequeños y rellenos perfectos para un beso con este pensamiento me sonroje..

_Dios mio bella me quieres matar?estas imágenes son exclusivamente mias y espero que pronto otra cosa y persona tmbn…te hecho de mnos besos hermosa_

_Edward_

Sonrei mirando el sms edward me queria a su lado y yo no podia decirlo que no jajajaj como si pudiera… recibi otro sms pero esto n me lo esperaba era una foto de edward de su cara sonriendo con el pelo alborotado y mirando con esos ojos verdes sabia como em ponia esa sonrisa torcida JA! Se la devolveria pero eso el lunes ahora necesitaba descansar y perdir la pizza con ese pensamiento baje y me encontre a la rubia y a la duende..

-Hola rubia hola duende..las salude y las di un beso en la frente desde atrás del sofa a las 2 me sonrieron cariñosamente

-Estas de muy buen humor no?-dijo rosalie

-Sip mi adonis personal me a alegrado el dia-dije sin tapujos las chicas me sonrieron y sacaron sus movile y me enseñaron una foto pareceida a la mia de sus chicos porque ahroa eran nuestros no oficialmente pero….nos sonreimos mutuamente y nos dedicamos a contarnos todo a las 8.30 llego la pizza y cenamos tranquilas hablando de nuestros chicos,el rubio,el oso y el adonis tengo ganas de que llegue el lunes….


	7. nuevo cursoBP

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

BELLA POV:

Ringgggggggggggggggggggggggggg

-Grrrr-gruñi-maldito despertador odio a quien los invento lo juro que lo odio!-dije en vo alta

-Bels que te pasa oimos gritos..-dijeron rose y alice a la vez me levante sin mirar lo que llevaba unos shorts rojos y una camiseta casi transparente roja me ruborice al instante y mis amigas rieron..

-bella te hemos visto sin menos ropas otras veces asique tranquila jajaja..-las tire una almohada la cara

-porque estais ya vestidas y yo no?-pregunte..mala idea ya tenia la duende eligiendo mi ropa..

-toma ponte esto hoy ay que impresionar a los chicos-me guiño un ojo le di un beos en la mejilla y a rose tmbn..

-Buenos dias y ahora señoritas me permitis duxarme y cambiarme?

-claro bely bels nos vems abajo….por cierto hoy llevaremos los 3 coches ay que impresionar-me dijo guiñandome un ojo yo solo atine a reirme y echarlas con una palmada en el culo cariñosa las dos soltaron unas risitas…en cuanto se fueron me puse apensar que hoy veria a edward y entre en la ducha me puse a pensar en los mensajes de ayer……

_FLASHBACK.._

_Buenos dias preciosa espero que no te aya despertado pero no aguantaba mas sin hablarte estoy emocionado por mañana quiero verte ya hermoso angel de ojos marrones.._

_Tuyo edward_

_Desperte casi sin proponermelo con ese sms de edward habiamos llebado nuestra relacion si se puede llamar asi a un grado de coqueteo extremo casi a pareja y eso em agradaba y me asustaba a la vez..me dispuse a escribir la respuesta.._

_Bueno dias adonis he dormido fenomenal un chico de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes se me aparecio y..mejor eso me lo guardo para mi o ya lo descubriras no??_

_Tuya bella_

_No tardo en contestar y me ruborice al instante y deseando que llegase el lunes…._

_Espero que lo que soñaste se haga realidad porque yo hoy soñe contigo mi bella dama y espero que el lunes te pueda mostrar como conseguiste que hoy no me quisiera despertar para seguir soñando siempre tuyo y deseando que llegue el lunes Edward_

_O-H D-I-O-S- M-I-O este hombre me iva a matar definitivamente no pude contestarle ya que tuve que bajar a ayudar a alice….siempre tan oportuna pero lo mejor fue que me contaron que los chicos estaban haciando casi los mismo movimientos cada uno con su personalidad pero estaban intentando conquistarnos y quienes eramos nosotras para detenerles….absolutamnete nadie jijij……_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK..:_

Cuando Sali de la ducha me puse lo que me habia dicho alice,unos pantalones pitillos muy pegados hacian resaltar mis curvas,una camiseta straple azul electrica y unos zapatos azules del mismo todo que me hacian subir al 1,73 mas o mns iva perfecta de ropa solo faltaba un poco el pelo..me lo alise y em pinte un poco lista!....cuando baje la schicas ivan similar a mi salvo pro los colore sy pork rose iva con falda…

-Hola de nuevo chicas-dije cogiendo mi café y una tostada

-Hola bella-dijerona la vez

-bueno chicas cogemos ya los coches..aparcamos lejor para que nos vean o cerca?

-lejos bels hoy queremos lucirnos ya t lo dije-dijo la duende la sonrei maliciosamente

-que pasa pequeña quieres que te vea jazzy?.la dije acercandome a ella este era nuestro juego particular ponernos nerviosas..

-celosa belly bells?tranquila te seguire haciendo caso igual-dijo guiñandome un ojo y acercandose mas a mi…yo seguia acercándome

-tranquila duende se que me querras igual son cariños diferentes verdad?-dije ya casi rozando nuestras narices y casi labios..rose nos miraba divertida habia vivido demasiadas veces estas peleillas sexuales como APRA saber que no ivan en serio sabiamos perfectamnte lo que nos gustaba pero los besos en la boca entre nosotras no eran mas que cariño y ams de una vez lo usamos para espantar moscones…

-Oh bells…-dijo rozando nuestros labios-sabes que te quiero pero jazzy es el amor de mi vida-ay ya me dio un beso en la boca y yo le respondi le mordi el labio y tire de el un poco las dos nos sonreímos y estallamos en carcajadas..

-chicas un dia la gent elo interpretara mal ya vereis…..

-Oh rose tranquila tambien ay para ti-la dije acercandome y dandole un suave beso que me devolvio sonriendo..

-somos unas degeneradas los sabeis verdad? Jajaj pero buenos os sigo queriendo-dije riendome

-vamonos chicas!-dijo la pequeña duende-pero antes!! Foto!!!-las 3 posamos con nuestros coxes uno por una y luego juntas

-tradicion chicas tradición!!-dijo rose

-venga vamos que llegamos tarde!-dije riendome todavía

Cogimos cada una nuestros coches y llegamos al instituto en el camino nos mandabamos sms para saber donde aparcar al final decidimos atrás del todo en el centro para que nos vieran mejor

-Vamos?-pregunte..las 2 asintieron y nos dispusimos a entrar yo en el medio rose a mi izq y alice a mi derecha en medio del camino escuchamos murmullos sobre todos de los chicos nos decian hermosas preciosas etc etc etc….pero ahroa solo buscabamos nuestros objetivos en un tono bajo alice dijo que estaban casi en la entrada que nos verian entrar y que teniamos que sonreirles seductoramente y pasar de largo nostras asentimos e hicimos lo que dijo alice ellos se quedaron embobados mirandonos y nos correspondieron a la sonrisa pude ver que traian un volvo un jeep y un mercedes buenos gustos la verdad entramos en el instituto para coger nuestros horarios una vez cogido nos encaminamos a nuestras aulas siempre nos sentabamos juntas pero hoy estabams dispuestas a cambiar eso……….

**Ya se que es corto pero tengo k dosificar un poco y aparte ahroa viene la parte de los chicos por la mañana y cuando als ven y ya después llegan las plasticas jajaja y las chicas entran en accion como las 3 reinas que son nose cuando actualizare oki¿pero espero que pronto…..un mordisco! P.d.t sabeis que en halloween me vesti como una cullen¿?incluso con el collar de alice los ojos blanca entera jajaj muy graciosa espero k os lo pasarais bn**


	8. nuevo cursoEP

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

EDWARD POV:

I´m barbie girl……..

-Dios maldito despertador y maldito emmet por ponerme este tono para despertar!EMMET!!-grite lo mas fuerte que pude

-Que paso hermano!-dijo emmet con una sonrisa enorme..maldito idiota..

-que que paso! Primero porque me has puesto este tono de despertador y segundo porque nos levantamos tan pronto!

-venga tio fue una broma y lo de levantarnos antes es porque tenemos que llega rpornto al el insti tenemos que aparcar nuestros coches coger los horarios y buscar a las chicas y encima te tienes que duchar y vestir-termino diciendo y cogiendo aire no pude hacer otra cosa que reir…

-vale emmet gracias…

-de nada hombre!

-CHICOS!! EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO-dijo esme desde abajo

-ya vamos!-grito jasper desde el marco de su puerta

-venga chicos dejenme ducharme y cambiarme y nos vamos vale?-ellos simplemente asintieron..

-Por cierto hedí-de nuevo maldito emmet,le tire una almohada..-ponte bien guapo para tu angel de cabellos castaños ehh-me guiño un ojo y me ruborice un poco ellos rieron

-vosotros iguales emmy y jazzy!-les dije con sonrisa burlona

-vale vale ya nos vamos…

-EMMET MACCARTIE,JASPER WITHLOCK Y EDWARD CULLEN BAJAD AHROA MISMO!

-upss sera mejor que bajéis chicos ahora bajo yo

-vale-contestaron

Me meti en la ducha y pense en el dia de ayer y en el dia de hoy,hoy le enseñaria mi padre a bella lo encontre cuando llegue aquí espero que le guste…con estos pensamientos de mi angel salí de la ducha intente peinarme pero era mision imposible…de verdad yo creo que tengo algo en el pelo los genes o algo que consiguen que n pueda peinarme…cogi mi ropa hoy pensaba ponerme bien para que le entrase por los ojos a bella tambien es importante no? decidi ponerme unos pantalones vaqueros un poco justos pero sin pasarse una camisa gris pegada al cuerpo para que se notasen un poco los musculos una chaqueta tres cuartos y unas playeras grises a juego con la camiseta..cuando acabe baje con los libros y la chaqueta en la mano y me dispuse a desayunar..

-chicos hoy llevamos los 3 coches

-porque?-pregunte yo

-poruqe somos los nuevos y tenemos que impresionar un poquito-dijo emmet sonriendo

-esta bien pero ay que darse prisa que no falta mucho para que entremos

-uiiiii eddy esta ansioso por ver a bellaaaa..

-y tu a rose y el rubio a la duende!asique callaros-dije un poco picado

-esta bien esta bien vamonos hermanos-dijo jasper

Salimos en nuestros coches hacia el instituto se podia oir la radio de emmet desde mi coche tenia puesto una especie de musica electronica para neustra gran entrada y asi fue cuando el gran jeep entro y detrás mi volvo y el mercedes descapotable de jasper todos se quedaron mirando emmet salio y se apoyo en su jeep esperandonos a la entrada yo Sali a continuación y note que la gente me miraba pero era logico primer dia y chicos nuevos el siguiente en salir fue jasper que se unio a nuestro circulo vimos el reloj y vimos k faltaba media hor apara entrar asique nos quedamos un poco mas fuera en eso que vinieron 3 chicas o eso creiamos porque ivan tan maquilladas que no se sabia que las pasaba por la cara los 3 nos miramos y creo que pensamos lo mismo…..

-Hola chicos..-dijo una rubia con el cabello rojizo

-Hola..-dijimos simplemente

-sois nuevos verdad?..-al no recibir respuesta siguió preguntando-bueno nosotras somos Jessica-señalo a una rubia bajita-esta es lauren-una chica con el pelo negro y morena de piel-y yo soy tanya-dijo apuntandose y sonriendome con lo que ella creia una sonrisa coqueta…-si quereis os podemos ayudar a buscar las aulas y todo eso..-no gracias janya?-tanya-corrigio ella inmediatamente-lo que pasa esque estamos espernado un poco mas pero si necesitamos algo ya buscaremos a otras personas gracias…-las 3 nos dirijieron unas miradas entre sorprendidas y enfadadas-esta bien pero pueden decirnos vustros nombres?..-si porque no…el es emmet,jasper y yo edward..-esta bien adios chicos nos vemos por ay..-dijo guiñandonos un ojo..

-iugggggggggg…-dijo emmet estremeciendose

-y que lo sigas hermano-dije yo

-Chicos no saben quienes acaban de llegar…-dijo jasper mirando embobado hacia un porche, un bmw rojo descapotable y un aston marti…espera!! Un aston martin? Dios quien podria manejar esa preciosidad?.........sorpresa con las chicas…..

-chicos las estan viendo son angeles!-dijo emmet viendo embobado a rose

-y que lo digas-dijo jasper mirnadoa alice

-aja-lo unico coherente que saliod e mis labio al ver a bella saliendo del coche y viniendo asi vestida dioss queria matarme de una combustión espontanea o algo?Joder!iva perfecta

Ellas aparcaron al final del estacionamiento bella iva en el centro caminando tranquilamente en menos de 10 segundos pasarian pro nuestro lado alice le dijo algo a las chica sy ellas asintieron cuando pasaron por nuestro lado si ya teniamos caras de bobos con solo verlas ya cuando nos sonrieron seductoramente nos mataron cuando entraron los 3 nos miramos y las seguimos vimos como entrbana a coger los horarios cuando salieron ivan hablando tranquilamente y se metieron en clase nosotros hicimos lo mismo y que sopresa nos llevamos cuando los asientos lirbres al lado de cada una estaban vacios y nos sonreian nosotros no lo pensamos 2 vece sy nos sentamos al lado de ellas esta iva a ser una clase fructifera…….

**Otro capitulo mas!!no os acostumbreis a que sean tan seguidos pero estos me los queria quitar de encima!jajaj decidme que tal!!un beso a todos y alguna que otra mordida!!**


	9. llgan ls plastcs y aparcn las 3 reinas

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

BELLA POV:

Cuando entramos en el aula nos pusimos cada una en un sitio distinto para ver si los chicos se sentaban con nosotras,cuando entraron les sonreimos y se nos acercaron a un paso elegante..

-Buenos dias señoritas-dijo edward mirandome y sonriendome abiertamente..en ese momento yo estaba de los nervio pero lo tape bien y le sonrei igual..

-Buenos dias chicos que tal las primeras horas de instituto?-pregunte ahroa desviando mi mirada a jasper y emmet y a las chicas que me sonreian y les sonreian abiertamente..

-se acaba de mejorar notablemente..-me dijo edward yo me sonroje-puedo?-pregutno al mirar el asiento libre,yo le asenti con la cabeza y el me dio un beso en la comisura de los labio-buenos dias princesa-me dijo al oido yo me estremeci y le di un beso en la mejilla cerca de sus labios..dios que labios…

-estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano**(ya sabeis que no son hermanos pero se llaman asi)**-dijo emmet al darle un beso a rosalie en la mejilla y decirle buenos dias,ella sonrio y le acaricio la mejilla y el tambien sonrio como un bebe

-Oh dios mio emmet me encantan tus oyuelos..-dijo rose tocandoselos,yo creo k era un pretexto para tocarle mas aunque ay que decir que eran monisimos

-Hola alice puedo sentarme?-pregutno jasper que no habia parado de mirar a alice al igual que ella..

-claro que si he estado mucho tiempo esperandote…

-no volvera a pasar lo prometo-dijo cogiendo su mano y dandole un beso

En ese momento entro el profesor y no pudimos hablar mas pero edward aprovecho el descuido del profesor y me dijo al oido..

-luego hablaremos para quedar a final de las clases vale?-yo asenti y le murmure bajito-almuerzo-el asintio y me apreto la mano que sin darme cuenta me habia cogido..

-Bueno chicos hoy tenemos nuevos alumnos edward,emmet,y jasper pueden presentarse porfavor..

-Claro-dijeron a la vez se levantaron y nos guiñaron un ojo..

-Bueno como a dicho el profesor somos edward emmet y jasper venimos de nueva Cork y nose que mas deciros espero que seamos amigos?-lo dijo con una sonrisa y acabando en pregunta eso ocasiono varias risitas y que ellos quedaran satisfechos..

-Gracias señores,¿alguna pregunta para ellos?-dijo el profesor inmediatamente tanya levanto la mano y yo rode los ojos edward me vio me sonrio y yo me ruborice al instante…

-Si señorita denali?-dijo el profesor

-bueno chicos como una de las populares de por aquí-directamente alice rosalie y yo nos hechamos a reir sabiendo que estaba mintiendo-perdon-dijimos a la vez tanya nos fulmino con la mirada y siguió…

-bueno la pregunta es..dejasteis alguna chica en nueva Cork porque si quereis yo os ago la proposicion de antes o ago un tour por forks..-dijo ella sonriendo yo aprete la mandibula esperando la respuesta de los chicos y como es eso de que hablaron antes con ella..lueog le preguntare a ed.

-No es por ser descortes de nuevo tanya pero rechazamos tu invitacion porque tenemos unas estupendas chicas que van a hacer ese trabajo y no no dejamos a nadie atrás..-dijo mi adonis mirandome y sonriendome sinceramente sus ojos brillaban con los mios..

-mmm esta bien-dijo tanya refunfuñando

-Si no ay mas preguntas podeis sentarios chicos..-los 3 asintieron y se sentaron al lado nuestro..

-luego tenemos que hablar adonis tienes que explicarme que fue eso de que tanya os abordo-dije riendome y el conmigo..

-cuando quieras hermosa..-dijo apretandome una pierna,yo asenti y empezo la clase…

Cuando acabo la clase los chicos nos preguntaron si nos ivamos nostras les dijimos que ahroa ivamos que nos esperaran fuera un minuto necesitabamos un minuto para recomponer las ideas…

-vale chicas la zorra de tanya y sus amigas van detrás de nuestros hombres!-dijo orse bufando..yo me sente al lado de ella y la rodee la cintura con un brazo para mostrarle apoyo

-tranquilas chicas nosotras tenemos mucha mas clase que ellas y contamos con algo muy bueno…

-asi y que es?-pregunte yo acariciando los rizo de mi rubia favorita para consolarla

-que los chicos pasan de ellas y que solo nos miran a nosotras o no veis como nos miran chicas!!y ademas-esto ultimo lo dijo en voz alta y orgullosa-las plasticas estan operadas y nosotras todo lo que tenemos es natural y bien puesto-rose y yo nos hechamos a reir

-vale chicas demostremos a las plásticas quienes son las reinas de aquí-dije mientras sonreia maliciosamente recibiendo la misma sonrisa de mis amigas..cuando salimos del aula nos imaginabamos algo asi NUESTROS chicos acorralados por las 3 plasticas ellos nos vieron y pidieron ayuda con la mirada nosotras 3 nos miramos y asentimos ivamos a demostrarles quienes eramos…..

-Hola tanya-Dije tocandola el hombro,ella se volvio y me miro de arriba abajo-que quieres swan-dijo con desprecio yo directamente la dedique una mirada burlona y la dije-nada simplemente que te apartes de edward si n lo quieres lamentar pero tu a tu ritmo se que te cuesta..-dije riendome ella bufo y dijo-eddy no quiere que me vaya a que no eddy-dijo ella melosa edward puso cara de asco y dijo-tanya porfavor quitate no quiero dejar de ser un caballero pero prefiero 10000 veces mas a mi angel que ati asique porfavor-cuando dijo esto yo me sonroje pero me recompuse para que tanya no aprovechara-angel?¿-dijo ella-si yo tanya algun problema…-ella se quedo callada-eso creia-y la aparte y edward paso una mano por mi cintura y me apreto con el y yo le di un beso en el cuello y el se estremecio ante ese gesto y yo rei y el aumento el agarre de la cintura pero un poco mas abajo casi tocandome el culo pero sin tocar..yo solo rei y el sonrio….

-Y bien ustedes 2 no piensan quitarse de nuestros chicos o vamos a tener que actuar-dijo rose y alice sonrio maliciosamente..las otras dos no dudaron en apartarse y rose y alice se covijaron en el cuerpo de los susodichos y ellos sonrieron y asintieron..

ADIOS..!-dijimos las 3 al mismo tiempo que se ivan las plasticas,los chicos nos sonrieron en agradecimiento y nos dieron un beso en la comisura de los labios a cada una..

-venga adonis a la siguiente clase-le dije tirando de su mano y el por supuesto me siguió

-a donde tu vayas yo voy angel..-dijo en el marco de nuestra siguiente clase..

Me sonroje y el rio y me acaricio la mejilla y yo me recargue en su palma,el dia transcurrio sin nada que contar salvo las multiples veces que me sonroje ante edward las plásticas en el almuerzo intentando acercarse y nosotras ahuyentándolas..mientras tanto edward jugaba con mechones de mi pelo y yo con le suyo era tan sedoso y cobrizo..nos perdimos en los ojos del otro..pero un duendecillo nos saco de nuestrqa burbuja..

-Y bueno ed donde piensas llevar a nuestra pequeña-dijo alice guiñandome un ojo ante el apodo yo solamente negue con la cabeza al ver su venganza..

-Eso es sorpresa duende-dijo edward tocandola la nariz jasper rio y alice le miro mal el automáticamente se callo y la dio un beso en la mejilla ella sonrio y se recargo en su pecho..

-Asique sorpresa no?-le dije mientras me recargaba en el y le cogia de las manos era raro estar asi de conocernos de tan poco y tner esta conexión y estar tan comodos los 2

-Asi es princesa espero que te guste..-me dijo jugando con mis dedos

-me encantara cariño tranquilo-en cuanto me di cuenta de cómo le llame me sonroje y me escondi en mi pelo,el me lo aparto tranquilamente y me susurro-me gusta mi nuevo apodo cariño..-yo solo me rei bajito y le di un beso en su cuello y como antes se estremecio y me estrecho mas contra el..asi paso el resto del dia hasta la hora de la salida al final quedamos en dejar los coches en nuestra casa y los chicos pasarian a por nosotras para llevarnos en nuestras citas asique a la salida nos despedimos y fuimos para la casa aparcamos y no metimos dentro para nuestras citas..estaba ansiosa porque llegara…y las chicas totalmente de acuerdo comigo…

**Hola chicos y chicas estoy actualizando bastante y muy seguido pero no penseis que sera siemrpe asi lo que pasa esque toy muy inspirada jajja decidme que tal va espero que bien..nose chicos la cosa se va a poner un poco mas como decirlo caliente?jajaja ya tngo el titulo para lso prosimos 6 capitulso pero me quedan escribirlos tengo la idea pero poco a poco cuando estos 6 capitulos les tenga escrito seguramente no actualizare tanto poruqe esta historia la tenia en la cabeza desde bastante entendedme vale¿?un beso y mordiscos!.**

**P.D.T: perdón me comi este capitulo!!por eos borrre los otros asique los vuelvoa subir ya!**


	10. la cita perfectaBP Y EP

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

BELLA POV:

Cuando llegamos a nuestras casa teniamos un mensaje de charlie diciendonos que se tuvo que ir de viaje a otro estado durante 2 semanas ya que le eligieron para dar unas charlas que sentia no haberse despedido y que nos queria a las 3 cuando acabamos de leerlo nos miramos y dijimos-FIESTA!!!!! Y empezamos a dar saltitos en toda la casa

-Chicas,chicas trnauquilas ay que pensar muy bien que hacer-dije mientras em tiraba en el sofa y como no la graciosa de rose se tiro encima mio mientras alice en el sillon estirada.

-Aremos una fiesta entre nosotros 6 para conocernos mas el viernes y el sabado sladremos a bailar-dijo la duende mientras sonreia yo mientras tanto estaba acariciando el pelo de rose mientras ella se relajaba encima de mi..

-rose si no fuera porque no pesas te estarias quitando de encima ya!..pero bueno..-ella levanto la cabeza y me dio un beso en el cuello yo me rei y me dijo-te prometo que te are un masaje en reconpensacion al aplastamiento..-ohh por dios rose sii hace mucho que no em haces uno la dije haciendla un poco de cosquillas-ella se removio y empezo a reir en ese momento em acorde…

-CHICAS!!-las 2 se levantaron y me miraron preocupadas..

-Que te pasa bella?-preguntaron

-Tengo una cita con edward y no se que ponerme!-las 2 me miraron y se empezarona reir yo frunci el ceño y las dije-de que se rien…-ellas seguian riendose

-Be..l…l..a-dijo rose entre risas-te estas preocupando por la ropa como alice y has actuado como ella…-ahor afui yo la que me rei..-vale chicas en serio que me pongo..-alice rapidamente subio a mi habitación y me preparo la ropa mientras yo me metia en la ducha y rose sacaba el maquillaje, cuando Sali me vesti con los shorts blancos una camiseta con cuello en V y unas sandalias, pelo con una coleta y un poco de maquillaje que me pusieron las chicas en el momento en que estaba lista mi movil sono con un sms..

_Princesa estoy llegando a tu casa llegare en 10 minutos mas o menos ya te quiero ver…_

_Un beso para mi angel castaño_

_Tuyo edward_

-chicas edward ya viene en 10 minuto esta aquí..-dije ya nerviosa,las chicas me sonrieron y me dieron un beso cada una y bajamos a esperar..por fin tocaron el timbre alice grito un ya voy!!! Y yo me meti en la cocina para escuchar..

-hola eddy-dijo al duende me rei internamente sabia que a edward no le gustaba lo de eddy..

-hola duende-dijo edward y por lo que escuche la dio 1 beso –Hola rose-oí otro beso decidi que era el momento de salir asi que hice mi entrada…

-Hola adonis-dije recargandome en el marco de la puerta de la cocica..edward se dio la vuelta y me miro fijamente de arriba abajo y me sonrio de una manera que deberia estar prohibida yo le sonrei seductoramente y las chicas soltaron unas risitas..alice se encamino hacia la cocina y salio con una servilleta en la amno edward y yo seguíamos mirandonos alice le dijoa edward-toma eddy para que te limpies la baba-y le paso una servilleta se hecharon a reir y yo solte una risita..

-Nos vamos princesa-me dijo estirando una mano yo se la cogi gustosa y el me la apreto las chicas dijeron un adios general y yo las desee suerte para sus citas..

EDWARD POV:

Me estaba cambiando en mi habitación para la cita con bella creo que es la primera vez que estoy nervioso por una cita..pero me gusta esat sensación,cuando estaba terminando de ponerme mi ropa entro emmet..

-Hola eddy-dijo sonriendo

-Hola emmy-el gruño y yo rei

-A que hora tienes la cita con bella lo tienes todo preparado?

-Claro que si emmet pero estoy nervioso tio…

-tranquilo edward las chicas son diferentes y de verdad veo futuro..-dijo serio lo que me extraño..

-Vale gracias…vale ahroa me voy sino llegare tarde adios emmy,ADIOS JASPER!-dije este ultimo gritando..-adios mama , adios papa..

-Adios edward!-dijeron todos

Ya en el coche subido empece a repasar el plan que tenia llevaria a bella a el prado que encontre y tenia un picnic preparado le diria que me gusta desde el primer momento,que la quiero y esperaria haber que me dice…cada vez me estoy poniendo mas nervioso..-Tranquilo edward no es tu primera cita..-genial ahroa hblo solo…le mande un sms a mi angel de que en 10 minutos estaba en su casa..cuando llegue a su casa la duendecillo me abrio le di un beso en la frente y otro a rose pero en cuanto oí esa voz me gire automáticamente…

-Hola adonis..-dijo bella recargada en el marco de la puerta dios mio iva vestida perfecta resaltaban todas sus curvas..me quede embobado mirandola hasta que alice vino con una servilleta e hizo una broma ay Sali de mi trnce y la alargue la mano sonriendo..

-Nos vamos princesa..-ella se ruborizo un poco pero me cogio la mano la chica soltaron unas risillas y nos dijeron adios y bella las deseo suerte..la abri la puerta del copiloto y me dio las gracias yo solo sonrei y me dispuse a ir a mi destino…

BELLA POV:

Edward me abrio la puerta de su volvo y entre en su coche estaba escuchando musica clasica…

-Musica clasica?-pregutne levantando una cejaa..

-Si me gusta mucho..ya que toco el piano-me gire automáticamente

-Edward!-el se giro rapidamente sonriendo..

-Que bella?

-Me tienes que enseñar a tocar siempre he querio..porfavor-puse un puchero que me enseño alice y el sonrio..

-Claro que te enseñare pero me tendras que pagar con algo no?-me dijo sonriendo seductoramente….yo me ruborice y le dije..

-Claro eddy lo que quieras..ademas ami tambien me gusta la musica clasica eso bajara los costes?-dije sonriendole como el me sonrio hace un momento..el levanto una ceja y me respondio a la sonrisa..yo alargue mi mano y le toque el pelo y le di un beso en el cuello habia cogido la mania obrsesiva de besarle el cuello..-espero que eso sirva de adelanto al pago..-le dije tirando un poco sin hacer daño de su pelo..el sonrio y asintio..

15 m después llegamos a una zona del bosque..

-Ed que hacemos aquí?

-Ahora lo veras cariño..pero tenemos que andar un poco..

-esta bien vamos..-le dije agarrandole la mano

Me condujo a lo largo del bosque hasta que dimos con un claro precioso..estaba lleno de vegetación y arboles alrededor pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue picnic que habia allí montado..me gire a edward que esperaba temeroso mi reaccion..pero n lo dude un momento y le abraze..

-es precioso edward…gracias cariño-me ruborice un poco..maldito sonrojo..

-nada es precioso comparado contigo princesa..-dijo esto mientras me tocaba la mejilla sonrojada-nos sentamos y comemos?-me pregunto yo asenti y fuimos a la manta con la comida..empezamos a comer y a tirarnos comida uno a otro o a darnosla en la boca..en una de esas edward cogio una fresa y me la puso en los labio pero decidi que jugaria con el un poco no abri los labios..el enarco una ceja y yo hice lo mismo retandole..el sonrio y cogio un trozo y lo mordio luego me toco los labios con los dedos y se fue acercando poco a poco ami…mi reaccion muy facil..estaba respirando rapidamente y los labios un poco abiertos el cogio mi cara entre sus manos y trago la fresa pero dejandole el jugo de ella en los labios ahroa sabia que estaba haciando ya que yo no comia el me lo daria como fuera..se fue acercando mas y yo con el nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse…yo le mire a los ojos y el a mi..cerre los ojos y sonrei dandole fuerzas y el acorto la distancia que faltaba….sus labios eran perfectos como creia los moviamos lentamente sin llegar a mas disfrutando de esta sensación pero yo necesitaba algo mas que un beso casto..creo que el no queria adelantarse y ver mi reaccion porque cuando le pedi permiso con mi lengua para entrar en su boca me recibio euforico..el beso se fue intensificando y yo acabe tumbada en el suelo con edward encima..yo enrede mis manos en su pelo y el dejo una mano apoyandose para no dejar todo el peso en mi pero la otra la tenia en mi cintura..yo le tocaba la cara el pelo los hombros el tocaba mi cintura mis costados las mejillas el pelo pero no mas el era todo un caballero y ya abría tiempo para mas ahroa solo queriamos calma..cuando nos falto el aire nos fuimos aserrar pero decidi jugar con el un poco y le mordi el labio seductoramente..el sonrio y apreto su agarre en mi cintura y yo sonrei igual..todavia tenia el jugo de la fresa en la lengua y esa sensación era perfecta…

-Es una buena forma de hacerme comer..-le dije peinandole un poco el pelo que yo le habia revuelto..

-La mejor forma creo yo…Bella tenemos que hablar..-sonrei un poco temerosa igual fui muy lanzada con el pero el me respondio igual..me estaba poniendo mas nerviosa

-Dime…

-Este beso fue el mejor que di en toda mi vida y la persona que me le dio es la perosna ahora mismo la mas importante para mi porque en tan solo 4 dias la quiero y nose si ella corresponde a mis sentimientos pero solo se que la quiero..la quiero a mi lado para siempre..-esto me dejo descolocada con una sonrisa boba en la cara edward me a dicho que me quiere para el a su lado..no pude hacer otra cosa que volverle a besar el sonrio contra mis labios y yo tambien…

-edward yo tambien te quiero es raro pero es asi..-le dije mientras le tocaba la mejilla..el sonrio..-espero que este beso sea el pago suficiente para las clases de piano..-dije mientras me recargaba en el..el me sonrio asintio y me rodeo con los brazo yo puse mis manos encima de las suyas..

-Entonces quieres ser mi novia?-me dijo y apreto el agarre

-Claro que si eddy…te quiero cariño..-le dije un poco sonrojada..el sonrio

-yo tambien angel yo tambien…-suspiro y asi nos quedamos viendo la naturaleza y el mundo girar en torno a nuestra burbuja personal…

Ya habia pasado mas de 3 horas que estabamos en el claro se me paso volando entre besos caricias castas y hablar era hora de volver a casa…

-Edward sera mejor que regresemos esto es forks y aquí puede llover en nada..-dije mientras me levantaba poco a poco de su regazo..

-Tienes razon pequeña pero antes de irnos….-dicho esto me beso sonrei contra su boca y el igual..profundizamos el beso teniamos uan lucha de lenguas que al final gano el pero yo no me iva quedar atrás asique baje mis manos a su cintura le aprete mas contra mi y meti mis manos en los bolsillos de atrás de sus pantalones el gimio un poco e intensifico el beso..saque mis manos de sus bolsillos para tocarle el abdomen por fuera de la camiseta y el bajo sus manos a mi culo lo agarro y me acerco mas a el..el pequeño eddy empezaba a despertar y no era pequeño precisamente..el siguió con su masaje en la parte de abajo d emi espalda mientras que yo le agarraba de las solapas para acercarle mas..en un momento paramos a coger aire y nos quedamos viendonos..este habia sido el beso mas apasionado que nos habiamos dado pero no estabamos arrepentido habia algo que impedia estar tenso con el y me encantaba..

-Me encantaria quedarme asi todo el tiempo hermosa pero nos tenemos que ir..-dijo esto mientras metia sus manos en los bolsillos de atrás de mis pantalones..yo solte una risita y le di un mordisco en el cuello..

-Vamos cielo ya seguiremos en otro momento…-le guiñe un ojo y el me sonrio…

Nos dirigimos al coche con las manos entrelazadas y sonriendonos cuando llegamos pusimos musica clasica..me cogio de la mano y yo me recargue en su hombro no se en que momento me quede dormida pero llegamos a mi casa…edward me abrio la puerta y me acompaño hasta la puerta nos besamos durante un rato hasta que empezo a llover se fue pero em prometio que me llamaria..le vi irse en su coche y entre en casa me tire en el sillon y mire la ora las chicas estarian a punto de llegar asique me dispuse a hacer la cena y mientras la hacia pense en el dia de hoy..habia sido mi mejor cita ..fue perfecta…

**Hola!!!otra nueva actualizacion!estoy que lo tiro ehhh casi actualizo todos los dias jajaj bueno la primera cita,primer beso que os a parecido??el siguiente capitulo viene la cita de rose y emmet haber que tal!jjaja y la siguiente la de alice igual estas son un poco mas cortas pero esque me quiero centrar en eddy y bella jjajaj bueno espero que os halla gustado un beso y un mordisco!! **

**P.D.T :NO SE CUANDO ACTUALIZARE DE NUEVO PORQUE TENGO QUE JUGAR LIGA ESTE FINDE SI ADELNTO ALGO IGUAL UN CPAITULO O ASI ASIQUE SI TNEGO TIEMPO SUBIRE APARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO UNO MAS PERO NO LO SE DE FIJO ;)**


	11. la cita perfectaEP Y RP

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

ROSALIE POV:

Cuando llegue a casa de la cita con emmet entre con una sonrisa boba y vi a bella en el sofa con la misma mirada y sonrisa que yo..me sente al lado de ella y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y yo gentilmente la acaricie el pelo…

-Que tal tu cita rubia?-me dijo con una mirada soñadora y cogiendo una de mis manos para jugar con mis dedos distraidamente..

-Inolvidable..-dije con un suspiro ella me miro y sabia perfectament e lo que estaba viendo pero em asustaba un poco..

-y tu morena que tal con tu adonis?-la pregunte tocandola el pelo ella me apreto la mano y sonrio..

-Perfecta..-dijo con otro suspiro-creo que nos estamos enamorando..pero es ilogico!les conocemos de 4 dias!..-dijo ella

-Lo se bella pero nose como describir cuando veo o estoy con emmet no me quiero separar de el…

-Yo tampoco de edward…bueno y que tal tu cita me la contaras verdad?..-dijo mirandome y haciando un puchero…

-Claro que si tonta pero primero cuentame tu la tuya…

Estuvimos un rato hablando de su cita de el beso de el perfecto caballero que era edward y su calenturiento beso..

-Te toca ati rose que hicisteis…

-Inolvidable-repeti mientras la empezaba a contar…

_FLASHBACK:_

_Bella se acababa de ir con edward y emmet no tardaria en venir me acababa de mandar un sms de que estaba en camino estaba nerviosa y hacia bastante que no me pasaba y alice lo noto.._

_-Tranquila rose…todo saldra bien..-me dijo dandome un abrazo yo la abrace de vuelta y la di un beso en el pelo.._

_-Tu tambien debes estar nerviosa por jazz no?..-dije picandole un poco ella levanto la vista y me sonrio enarcando una ceja.._

_-no me digas que tu estas igual de celosa que bella ehh..parece que no teneis suficiente con los chicos leona…-dijo riendose y acariciandome la mejilla_

_-Yo puedo con lo que me echen duende quieres comprobarlo..?-dije acercandome a ella ella podia poner nerviosa a bella o mutuamente mejro dicho pero ami nadie me hecha para atrás..ella se acerco a mi pero sonrio y se aparto pero no s elo permiti y la mordi el labio y la guiñe un ojo..ella bufo derrotada sabia que no podia contra mi..despeus de este juego llamaron a la puerta y aparecio emmet marcando musculos y a la vez los hoyuelos que me tienen loca…_

_-Hola osito-le diej dandole un beso en la mejilla_

_-Hola preciosa-dijo dandome un abrazo-nos vamos?_

_-Claro..estaras bien leona-le dije a alice sonriendo abiertamente ella bufo y me sonrio_

_-claro que si rose y lo sabes..-dijo enarcando las cejas_

_-esta bien vamonos emmet la duende se tiene que arreglar-la di un beso en la mejilla y nos fuimos en su enorme jeep.._

_Me ayudo a subirme al jeep y lo mejor esque no aprovecho a tocarme el culo ni ninguna otra parte solamente la cintura y eso em aprecio caballeroso pocos chicos lo arian…durante el viaje hbalmos de casi todo de lo que nos gustaba y lo que no y cosas asi hasta que llegamos al parque de atracciones..yo sonrei abiertamente me encantaban esta cosas! El me sonrio y me ayudo a bjar me cogio de la mano y entramos.._

_-Que quieres hacer primero preciosa?-me dijo poniendo u brazo por encima de mi hombro yo le cogi por la cintura sonrei y respondi_

_-Montañas rusas sin duda y luego si quieres vamso a los juegos y al final unas fotos!-dije entusiasmada el rio y acepto mi plan..a lo largo del dia montamos en todas las montañas rusas y repetimos fuimos a jugar a las maquinas y ganmos bastantes cosas en una de las celebraciones fui a darle un beso en la mejilla de emmet y el tneia la misma idea y nos dimos un pequeño beso los dos nos miramos y sonreimos y seguimos a lo nuestro..llego el momento de las fotos primero nos hicimos una con mi movil y le explique la tradición que teniamos de lo importante le haciamos fotos…acepto gustoso y nos sacamos una foto el dandome un beso en la mejilla y yo sonriendo y leugo fuimos a un fotomatón ayi hicimos varias caras cuando salimos a por las fotos vi una de ellas que me encanto yo estaba recargada en el pecho de emmet el mirandome y luciando sus hoyuelos no me resisti le cogi la cara y le bese el tardo un poco en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo valio la pena TOTALMENTE..nuestras lenguas jugaban en un apasionado beso nuestra atracción fisica era evidente y a lo largo del dia lo demostrabamos pero ahro ..quedaba saber si en el plano sentimental tambien seriamos compatibles..cuando nos separamos me miro y pronuncio mi muerte y la subida al cielo a la vez.._

_-Te quiero pequeña..-dijo mientras acunaba mi cara en sus enormes manos de oso_

_-Y yo ati oso de verdad..-el sonrio y yo tambien y nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez mas calmados y demostrando los sentimientos…_

_Cuando salimos del parque ivamos de la mano y hablando de vez en cuando em besaba y yo le correspondia y los besos subieron un poco de tono en la despedida de mi casa casi olvido que estaba bella y alice en casa y me le subo a mi cuerto a seguir ocn estos besos pero reacciones y nos separamos nos despedidmos y me dijo que me llamaria..entre ocn una sonrisa tonta en la casa y suspire..La cita perfecta…._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Rose somos muy afortunadas dijo bella totalmente tumbada encima mio y riendonos ahroa solo quedaba saber como le fue a la duende…

**Hola!!ya estoy aquí otra vez os estoy malacostumbrando ehh pero como ya dije cuando acabe los capitulso que ya tengo en mente las actualizaciones eran muchas mneos frecuentes..por eso actulizo tanto ahroa a todos los que dejan rews porque se que son pocos pero si de verdad os gusta la historia a estos pocos estoy contenta os parecio la cita de emmet y rosalie?tienen un toque de pasion,vanidad,sentimentalismo,y diversión no creeis¿la siguiente es alice y después de esto empieza la accion solo os adelanto..besos entre casi todo el mundo juegos,alcohol fiesta y…….lo vereis en los proximos capitulos ;) besos y mordiscos!!**

**P.D.T: Me comi un cpaitulo y e tneido que reordenarlos asique leer el cpaitulo de llegan las plásticas y aparecen las 3 reinas y perdon!**


	12. la cita perfectaAP Y JP

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

ALICE POV:

Cuando rosalie salio de la casa con emmet me que totalmente sola y sin hacer nada…eso no podia ser,,alice brandom futura de withlock no podia quedarse quieta! Me fui a preparar antes para mi cita con jazzy estaba estupenda unos pantalones pitillos unos botines una camiseta atada en el cuello y el pelo un poco mas liso.. quedaba media hora para que llegase y no sabia que hacer subi y baje las escaleras 3 veces..fui a la cocina a tomar agua me sente en el sofa y cuando iva a leer una revista el timbre sono salte como un resote a abrir y ahí estaba el tan guapo como siempre y con una rosa en su mano..me sonrio me la ofrecio y me dio un beso en la mejilla..y yo le di otro…

-Hola princesa…

-Hola jazzy..-dije mirandole intensamente igual que el ami..

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti vamos?-me pregutno ofreciéndome el brazo yo lo agarre gustosa y subimos a su coche el me abrio la puerta y fue corriendo hacia el asiento del piloto me sonrio guiño un ojo y empezo a conducir hacia el centro en uno de los semáforos en rojo me recargue en su hombro y el cogio mi mano..nos miramos..la intensidad de neustras mniradas lo decian todo..se puso en verde y llegamos a un alamcen cerrado pero un moennto yo conozco esto…mire incredula a jasper y el me sonrio radiante,saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrio la puerta no me lo podia creer era un alacen de ropa del centro comercial yo sabia que me sonaba porque a veces venia a hechar algun que otro vistazo pero aquí cambiaba algo habia un amesa puesta con velas y comida jasper estaba esperando mi respuesta a la sorpresa lo unico que hice fu ponerme de puntillas y darle un casto beos en los labios el sonrio mucho mas y yo le correspondi…

-Jazz esto es maravilloso…-dije sentándome en la mesa y empezando a comer y fijandome en el alrededor luego hecharia un vistazo..

-Nada es suficiente para ti pequeña…-lo dijo ocn tal cariño que no dude y me levante el enarco una ceja y yo le guiñe un ojo antes de sentarme en su regazo y besarle el se sorprendio pero me respndio sus labios era suaves y finos como lso mios encajaban perfectamente el beso se intensifico un poco y nuestras lenguas timidas ante el contacto se juntaron después de un par de minutos besandonos tranquilamente yo beje mis labios a su cuello y el intensifico su agarre en mi cintura nos volvimos a besar pero mucho mas animalistico cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos y pronuncio las palabras magicas…

-te quiero mi preciosa duende quieres ser mi novia¿

-te quiero rubio,te adoro y claro que quiero serlo

El sonrio abiertamente y me beso con amor dulcura y pasion le correspondi gustosa..al rato de estar asi em dijo..

-venga alice elige lo que quieras esto es mio hasta dentro de……2 horas exactamente asique haz a las chicas unos cambios de armarios y para ti tambien..

Yo salte literalente y empecé a aplaudir y dar brinquitos jazz levanto una ceja ante el comportamiento y yo le saque la lengua y el solo nego con la cabeza divertido…las 2 horas se me pasaron volando y el pobre jazz tuvo que cargar con todo..

-Venga machote tu puedes..-le dije dandole un azote cariñoso en el culo..el miro para atrás y me guiño un ojo

-Porque te quiero que si no….pero recuerda la venganza es muy emociaonante cariño…-yo hice un puchero..

-tu no me arias nada verdad jazzy a tu encantadora y alocada novia verdad?-dije batiendo las pestañas se quedo embobado un pco pero reacciono..

-Sabes que no pero me debes algo por llevar tantas ropas pequeña..-dijo acercandose decidi jugar con el un poco y me acerque mas a su oreja y se la mordi el suspiro y le di un mordida en el cuello le salio un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción..el puso sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda pero sin llegar a mas pero yo sabia que queria mas y aparte yo queria joder tenia mis necesidades como toda mujer no asique le incentive un poco para que dejase su caballerosidad a un lado…

-Jazzzyyyy-diej alargando las mano y muuy cerca de sus labio-no tienes ganas de agarrar algo mas que mi baja espalda le agarre las manos y las puse en mi culo el gimio y yo tambien-si quieres puedes quitarlas yo solo te estoy agradeciendo lo de la ropa..-le dije riendome un pco el acorto la distancia que teniamos y nos fundimos en un maravillos beso entre que el me apretaba el culo yo su pelo y el maravilloso beso no paramos de suspirar y de soltar algun que otro gemido..cuadno nos separamos nos miramos sonreimos y nos dirijimos a mi casa…cuando llegamos el me dio un beso y me dijo que me llamaria y yo le propuse que el viernes quedemos en casa porque charlie no esta y podriamos organizar una fiesta para conocernos mas en otro ambitos y pasarlo bien el dijo que encnatado y que se lo diria a los chicos y yo quede en decirselo a las chicas nos desdedimos y entre en casa y me encontre a rose y a bella riendose y contandse cosas me miraron y ensancharon la sonrisa y yo hice lo mismo….

-Hola duende que tal tu cita??-pregunto bella

-Muy bien MI NOVIO-reclaque esas palabras-me a llevadoa la cita perfecta..les conte toda la cita el juego previo osea TODO y ellas rieron..

-Nuestros NOVIOS tambien nos hicieron la cita perfecta..-dijeron a la vez sonriendo complices…

-Asique novios eh señoritas¿ya me habeis cambiado?-hice un puchero…y se tiraron encima de mi dandome besos por toda la cara como yo a ellas…

-Vale chicas ya estamos con nuestros chicos pero ahora contarme vuestras citas….-me contaron sus citas y los chicos fueron muy considerados ahroa las tenia que decir lod el viernes me aprece que va a ser una fiesta muy interesante sonrei maléficamente pero me recompuse rapido ahroa tenia tiempo en deleitarme y pensar en mi jasper y en la cita perfecta que me ha hecho…..

**Hola!!un cpai medio corto largo jajajaj pero bueno haber cuando escribo el siguiente capi que sera bastante largo ya empieza al accion chicos y chicas!!nos vemos y decidme que tal esta cita a sido traviesa intensa y sentimental no?asi veo yoa alice jejej un beso y un mordisco!!**


	13. Viernesverdades y retos

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**MIRAR AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO LO QUE ESTA EN NEGRITA**

BELLA POV:

La semana paso bastante rapido para todos..alice nos habia contado su plan para el viernes en definitiva íbamos a probar a los chicos aunque ya estuviésemos con ellos les teniamos que gastar alguna que otra broma no?cuando alice llego a casa y nos conto lo que jasper le hizo las 3 nos sentimos afortunadas estuvimos viendo pelis y viendo la tv..los chicos cumplieron sus promesas de llamarnos y cada una se fue a su habitación a hablar..edward era muy tierno cuando queria pero su lado salvaje el del ultimo beso ese edward queria que saliese otra vez a la luz pero este edward de momento es adorable..hablamos durante una hora mas o menos a veces la conversación se calentaba un poco pero siempre parabamos sabiamos que nos deseabamos pero era muy pronto aunque yo sabia que con edward caeria rapido…y si me preguntais…no me arrepentiría…pero de momento ahora mismo me estoy preparando para hoy…si hoy es viernes osea el plan de alice que en tres palabras seria…chicos-alcohol y juegos me tenia que preparar mentalmente para lo que las chicas y yo íbamos a hacerles a los chicos todavía recuerdo la noche de ayer cuando acabábamos de hablar con los chicos para repartirnos el trabajo de la "fiesta"……..

_FLASHBACK:_

_Las 3 colgamos los telefonos y nos tiramos en el sofa con la mala suerte de que nos sentamos a la vez y casi nos caemos si no llega a ser por alice que nos cogio a las 2 de los brazos..una vez sentadas empezamos a hablar como siempre..alice apoyo su cabeza en mi regazo y puso sus piernas en las piernas de rose yo le empece a tocar el pelo y rosalie reia eramos unas mimosas las 3…_

_-Rosalie lilian hale!-dije yo de repente_

_-que pasa bella-pregunto rosalie frunciendo el ceño la hacia graciosa ese gesto…estire mi mano y quite el ceño fruncido de su cara y sonrio.._

_-rose me debes un masaje….-dije haciendo un puchero..ella y alice rieron_

_-esta bien mimosa..alice levanta y deja a bella como estaba tu pero bella ponte boca abajo sera mas facil-dijo levantandose y ayudándola alice..yo me puse como dijo..alice me empezó a tocar el pelo,rosalie se puso encima mio..-bella necesito que te quites la camiseta sino no puedo…-hice movimientos raros solo por no levantarme y al final consegui quitarmela con ayuda de alice que me miraba divertida yo solo levante un ceja y la di un beso en la mejilla ella siguió tocandome el pelo mientras rosalie empezaba su masaje juro por dios que da los mejores masajes…empezo por la parte baja de mi espalda y fue subiendo cerre los ojos y me deje llevar alice me tocaba el pelo y a veces me daba besos en la cabeza o en la mejilla o nariz rosalie hacia lo mismo ellas sabian que yo era la que mas estresada estaba siempre he sido asi es un talento natural jajaj hoy era el dia de mimar a bella en un momento del masaje rosalie toco un punto exacto entre mi omoplato y mi cuello que me hizo gemir bajito pero se dieron cuenta y se rieron por lo bajo yo bufe y abri los ojos me encontre con los labios de rosalie y alice muy cerca de los mios solte una risa y ellas tambien me dieron un beso en los labios y siguieron a los suyo en eso alice se ilumino eso significa según ella que ve lo que va a pasar…_

_-chicas el viernes vamos a jugar con los chicos seremos traviesas con ellos…ellos tambien lo intentaran pero nosotras les vamos a machacar tengo que organizar los jugos el salon,las habitaciones…-empezo a hablar pero yo desconecte..segui con mi masaje…cuando rose termino me dio un beso en la espalda bajo de mi culo y me incorpore y alice nos explico el plan básicamente calentar a los chicos a base de preguntas y retos y nosotras mismas, nos vestiríamos provocativas y bueno usariamos nuestros momentos lesbicos/amigas salir a flote para ganarles para nosotras era un juego de cariño y de diversión darnos besos o sacarnos de quicio pero que pensaran los chicos?...._

_FIN DEL FLASBACK_

todo esto lo pense mientras entraba en mi coche y me dirigía al instituto…edward no pudo pasar por mi porque tenia que ir antes por el equipo de rugby seguro que los chicos estarian entrenando..mmmm edward sudado…basta!bella no pienses eso mientras conduces a tu bebe…llegue al instituto y vi a mis amigas en sus coche me sonrieron y se acercaron…

-te dormiste ehh...nosotras vinimos antes para ver la prueba de los chicos quieres verla?-pregunto alice yo asenti y fuimos al campo…

Cuando llegamos a la parte de campus donde se encontraba el equipo de rugby las 3 nos paramos en seco faltaba 30 minutos para que empezaran las clases pero no creo que seamos capaces ninguna de las 3 de movernos de nuestro sitio delante nuestro se encontraban los 3 chicos mas guapos de todo el instituto y por supuesto eran nuestros…llevaban sus uniformes de equipo que se juntaban en todas las partes posibles tenian los cascos quitados y su pelo se pegaba por el sudor que tenian en ese momento mutuamente y con un agil movimiento nos cerramos mutuamente las bocas ya que lo que hicieron a continuación fue la cosa mas sexy que he podido ver fueron al banquillo y cogieron botes de agua y parecera la mitica escena de película pero en ese momento el agua corria por sus caras y fue muy sexy las 3 nos miramos embobadas..los chicos al percatarse de que les observabamos sonrieron y vinieron donde nosotras todavía quietas por el espectáculo cuando llegaron nos cogieron de la cintura se miraron sonrieron y nos besaron todas y digo todas tuvimos que pensar que hacer ante tal aturdimiento pero correspondimos al beso poco después nos separamos y sonreimos complices ya que todos del equipo se nos quedaron mirando..

-Hola chicas..-dijeron a la vez

-Hola guapos..veniamos a ver que haciais pero veo que estais ocupados..-dije haciendo un puchero al que alice y rosalie rieron bajito edward enarco una ceja y me mordio el labio..yo sonrei complacida y el tambien..

-Bueno nosotros tenemos que entrenarnos para el proximo partido este sera el ultimo finde antes de empezar la temporada y como buenos atletas tenemos que quedar bien delante de nuestros aficionados y novias no creeis princesas?..-dijo edward y sus amigos asintieron con complicidad..

-a si? Entonces tendremos que celebrarlo a lo grande no creeis?como ya os dijimos hoy fiesta en mi casa y chicos traeros muda de ropa no creo que salgais de la casa….-dije yo acercándome a edward cogiendo su pelo y mordiendole el cuello rosalie y alice hicieron lo mismo sonreimos complacidas al alejarnos y ver sus caras…

-Bueno machotes sudorosos y sexys nos vamos para clases os cuidais vale..-las 3 sonreimos sacamos nuestros moviles y les hicimos una foto sonreimos complacidas e hicimos un gesto como de que nos llamaran asintieron y mientras nos íbamos escuchabamos los silbidos que nos daban los 3 miramos para atrás y les lanzamos besos con la mano..Cuando llegamos a las clases correspondientes empezo nuestro dia sin ningun otro contratiempo salvo cuando tanya y sus golfas digo sus amigas se acercaron a los chicos pero ellos se deshicieron de ellas rapidamente edward en mitad de la clase de ingles ya que la compartiamos pero en distintos sitios me dijo que porque les sacamos foto a casi todo yo le dije que es una tradición desde que no conocimos y a todo lo interesante que veiamos y entonces salio el ego masculino que tanto hechaba de menos y dijo que si le parecia interesante luego nos hariamos mas fotos yo contenta y decidida le dije que hariamos una muy buena sesion pero tendria que esperar a la noche en mi casa y en mi cama, sabia que con esto le habia dejado planchado y dado el sms que me envio después lo pude comprobar me mando un emoticono con una carita babeando y una foto de sus labios solte un risita y me gane la mirada inquisitiba de todos…se estaba convirtiendo en un vicio eso de mandarnos fotos con imágenes aunque no me quejaba, no mande mas pero me pregunte durante el resto de la clase como se saco la foto de los labios sin hacer ruido..

Al final de las clases las chicas nos reunimos en nuestros coches para hablar de esta noche habiamos decidido que le diríamos a los chicos que cenaran con nosotras mientras veiamos una película luego jugariamos a algun juego y bailaríamos un rato este plan parece muy de viernes con tus chicos y de tranquilas pero no habia un plan oculto detrás de todo esto…..nos disponiamos a irnos cuando nuestros moviles sonaron al unisono eran los chicos..

-Mirar atrás..-sin responder siquiera nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a nuestros hombres con una flor distinta cada uno,edward me dio una fresia no era una flor muy extravagante pero era muy bonita se que edward me regalaba una fresia porque decia que olia asi yo me sonroje y le cogi la flor luego me acerque a el y meti mis manos por detrás de su pantalón y las deje en su culo el hizo los mismo solo que le dio un pequeño apretón yo sonreí picara y le bese por el rabillo del ojo vi que alice y jasper estaban igual peor menos candente que nosotros pero rose y emmet….dios mio eran la pasion personificada seguimos con nuestro juego y nuestras lenguas se tocaron era la sensación mas maravillosa que he vivido..edward empezo a jugar un poco mas con sus manos y yo saque una de las mias de su culo y se la puse en su pelo le di pequeños tironcitos a lo que el correspondio con apretones e intensificando el beso nos tuvimos que separar por aire..

-Gracias amor..-le dije al oido-me ha gustado mucho

-de nada mi amor solo nos recordaron a vosotras y no pudimos evitar cogerlas…-tenia un brillo picaron en sus ojos como de un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura..

-Eddy que as hecho¿-le dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho

-Nada bells-dijo sonriendo torcidamente

-Vamos cariño dime..-le dije un poco mas coqueta

-esta bien-bufo…-digamos que el equipo de jardinería no estara muy contento con nosotros..-dijo riendose por lo bajo

-EDWARD!-le di un golpe jugueton en el brazo-no devisteis hacer eso os pueden castigar..

-no importa…-dijo mirandome

-bueno chicos os pasais por casa a eso de las 9 ya sabeis traer pijamas y ropa os quedais en casa-dijo alice dando brinquitos,rose y yo nos miramos maliciosamente y sonreimos como si no tuviesemos nada programado..

Llegamos a casa y empezamos a organizar todo…Alice era definitivamente hiperactiva nos hizo mover muebles perdi la cuenta a la 7 vez que movi el sofa…al final despejamos un circulo en el centro del salon oranizamos los vasos y las bebidas al lado las películas que habia alquilado rosalie tambien estaban preparadas pero lo mejor esque no eran películas tranquilas sino con parte de contenido sexual no era porno porno pero sabiamos que CHICOS+PELICULA+BEBIDA+NOSOTRAS=DIVERSION ASEGURADA PARA NOSOTRAS..somos malas lo se pero…queremos divertirno y encima hoy iban de seductores no?pues que aprendan de las 3 reinas…yo pedi alguna que otra pizza y las guardamos hasta que viniesen los chicos..Alice nos hizo ponernos nuestros pijamas para ocasiones sexys eran perfectos para esta ocasión ya que eran provocativos pero a la vez inocentes,el mio era azul con el borde de los pechos en blanco y un culot que hacia de short con una flor blanca en la parte derecha de mi muslo,llevaba el pelo suelto con mis tirabuzones mejor puestos y un poco de lapiz de ojos, rosalie llevaba otro conjunto como el mio pero en rojo y tambien con la flor blanca el pelo suelto liso y como yo los ojos y alice llevaba el mismo atuendo que nosotras en rosa el pelo mas despuntado y ojos como nosotras nos vimos en el espejo faltaba 30 minutos para que los chicos llegaran asique cogimos nuestros moviles los cds que íbamos a poner y bajamos antes de hacernos una foto en las escaleras nos miramos las 3 y hechamos unas risitas al ver lo que teniamos preparado los chicos iban a morir este viernes….

-Vale chicas esta todo preparado os acordais como debeis comportaros verdad?-dijo rosalie sonriendo maliciosa

-Si rose debebos controlar nuestras hormonas mas que los chicos,sonar inocentes y no cortarnos cuando juguemos a lo que tienes preparado estoy en lo cierto?-pregunte como una alumna que pregunta a su maestra

-Muy bien bells todo claro alice?-alice asintio las 3 respiramos juntas y en ese momento la puerta sono eran los chicos ya que vimos sus coches fuera..nos miramos las 3 y fuimos a abrir…Cuando abrimos la puerta los vimos se habian cambiado de ropa edward llevaba una camiseta muy pero que muy pegada a su cuerpo y unos vaqueros oscuros con unas sandalias negras iba irresistible,emmet iba con una camisa blanca marcando sus musculos y por la mirada de rose lo estaba notando y en vaqueros iba igual que edward al igual que las sandalias pero en blancas y jasper iba con una camisa y un sueter encima pegado a su cuerpo a alice se le oscurecion un poco la mirada y creo que ami tambien eran dioses griegos y nosotras simples humanas alrededor suyo las 3 nos quedamos boquiabiertas pero ellos no se quedaban atrás emmet no dejaba de mirar a rosalie de arriba abajo y se notaba que estaba excitado su mirada y sus musculos tensos lo delataban lo mismo le pasaba a edward cuando me vio sus ojos verdes estaban oscuros de pasion y jasper era el mas empatico de todos y lo noto pero es no le detuvo a conseguir su propia pasion por alice un momento después pude volver en mi….

-pasen..-dije con la voz un poco mas ronca de lo normal las chicas salieron de su trance al igual que los chicos…

-Gracias preciosa..-dijo Edward dandome un beso en los labios jugue un poco con el y le mordi el labio edward gimio un poco y le guiñe un ojo las chicas observaron y asintieron aprobatoriamente el plan habia empezado,fuimos hacia la sala note la mirada de edward en mi muy intensa pero tambien note otra cosa que me extraño asique busque esa mirada..era emmet!no me miraba tanto como a rosalie pero me miraba le pille mirandome enarque una ceja y se encogio de hombros simplemente dijo..

-Puedo mirar no?soy hombre y aunque tenga a mi diosa del olimpo no puedo evitar mirar de vez en cuando y ay que deciros que estais preciosas señoritas pero mi rose….dios rose me quieres matar?y tu bella si no estuvieras con eddy y yo con rose ya verias…-esto claramente se llevo una colleja de edward y de rosalie pero todos sabiamos que lo hacia en broma por lo menos sabia que me quedaba bien el pijama,mire a rose y el guiñe un ojo emmet queria jugar esta bien juguemos cuando la guiñe un ojo y mire a emmet ella me entendio y asintio y edward que se habia dado cuenta sonrio un poco….me acerque lentamente hacia emmet el se me quedo viendo divertido y yo alce una ceja mientras mordia mi labio inferior el trago en seco y se fue un poco para atrás rosalie miraba la escena divertida como los demas emmet sabia que yo era la mas timida pero no conocia mi faceta seductora…llegue donde estaba emmet y puse mi mano sobre su pecho el se me quedo mirando sin pestañear asique decidi jugar un poco mas..cogi una de las manos de emmet y la puse en mi cintura el volvio a tragar en seco e hizo ademan de apartarse pero no se lo permiti me fui acercando poco a poco a el nuestras narices se tocaban y le susurre en el oido…..

-_emmy que se siente al ser cerrado la boca sin hablar?_

Todos estallaron en risas y yo me separe de emmet dandole un beso en la mejilla dejandole con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa divertida..

-eso ha sido realmente caliente bella.-dijo emmet con una sonrisa depuses cogio a rosalie por la cadera y la beso yo rei al igual que rose y como todos los demas..edward me cogio de la cintura pasando sus dedos por el borde de la camiseta

-Bueno chicas que teneis pensado?-preguntaron los chicos

-Primero veremos un par de películas comiendo algo de pizza y palomitas y luego bueno luego podemos bailar un poco y beber alguna cosa y jugar a algo si os apetece-dijo alice moviendo las pestañas cosa que funcionaba siempre..

-Claro que si princesas vosotras mandais hoy pero podemos jugar a lo que queramos?-pregunto emmet alzando las cejas ya nos imaginabams pro donde iba..

-si emmy podemos jugar a cualquier juego y sobre todo se vale todo..-dijo rose coquetamente

-ohh ya se un juego y chicas habeis dicho sin reglas verdad-las 3 asentimos sabiendo que emmet y su mente maliciosa se creeria que nos haría pasar un mal rato si nos manda retos juntas….era tan obvio! Las chicas sonreimos complices ya sabiendo que estabams pensando..

-Bueno eso sera luego ahrora veamos las películas..-dijo entusiasmada alice

Nos sentamos en los sofas perfectamente colocados y rosalie puso el primer dvd me acomode en el regazo de edward y el sonrio de forma torcida emmet tenia a rosalie congida por la cintura y jasper tenia a alice entre sus piernas..empezo la película los chicos nos miraron asombrados ya que la primera escena era un tanto…caliente edward se removio nervioso y los otros 2 iguales las chicas nos miramos de soslayo y sonreimos tenuemente seguiamos con el plan..las 3 empezamos a hacer mimos a nuestros respectivas parejas,yo por mi parte tenia las manos entrelazadas con las de edward y las movia jugando con sus dedos mientras le daba besos por el cuello y le mordia de vez en cuando edward apreto el agarre de mis manos para hacerme saber que se empezaba a excitar y que parara pero yo segui…me movi un poco rozando su entrepierna edward solto una de mis manos y la acomodo en mi espalda baja y la otra en mi muslo mis manos volaron al abdomen de mi edward y el apreto mis muslos este juego se empezaba a poner peligroso y eso para mis hormonas no era bueno en este momento la película paso casi igual a veces nos besabamos y los besos subian de tono pero parabamos algo parecido les pasa a las otras 2 parejas al final la película acabo y los chicos dijeron que iban al baño un momento en ese tiempo nos dispusimos a hablar…

-Chicas estoy orgullosa de vosotras y conmigo misma las hormonas las hemos controlado y ellos ahora mismo estaran hablando con su amiguito de abajo..-las 3 soltamos unas risitas nerviosas y asentimos orgullosas

-Vale ahora cuando bajen los chicos nos tienen que encontrar bailando entre nosotras para que en parte la bomba estalle luego después de eso prepararemos unas bebidas y jugaremos lo entendeis?-dijo la duendecillo rose y yo asentimos y empezamos a buscar la musica….cuando oimos que los chicos se acercaban pusimos la cancion de get low y empezamos a bailar……

_[Intro - T-Pain]  
Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
Mmmmmmm  
Let__ me talk to 'em  
C'mon! _

Empezamos a movernos primero pro separado yo movia las caderas de un lado a otro y hacienda algunos circulos con mi cintura la cancion me encantaba y me sabia el ritmo segui moviendome y vi que las chicas miraban divertidas las escaleras yo mire pero no pare de bailar y vi a los 3 mirandonos fijamente…

_  
[Chorus (T-Pain):]  
Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low _

_  
_Vi como rose se movia con alice de un lado para otro yo segui con mi rollo hasta que note las manos de alice en mi vientre me rei un poco cosa que solo escucho alice que tambien rio al notar que eramos complices..me dio un beso en el cuello mientras metia una de sus piernas entre mis piernas y nos "restregabamos"la una contra la otra..en el momento en el que la cancion decia lo de low low low las dos bajabamos muy cerca la una de la otra casi nos rozabamos los labios yo heche su cabeza hacia atras y para mejor vista de los chicos mordi su cuello ella se estremecio un poco pero sonrio..me dio la vuelta y seguimos bailando muy pegadas ella bajo por mi cuerpo posando sus manos en mis muslos pasando por el culo y volviendo a subir… _  
_

_[Flo-Rida]  
I ain't never seen something that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible professional  
Drinking nexenol  
Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? __Whoa  
Did her thing seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bang bro  
I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go_

[Chorus (T-Pain)] 

_  
_Cuando alice acabo de bajar por mi cuerpo se puso a bailar conmigo rose..se puso delante mio y paso sus brazos por mi cuello y yo puse una en su cadera y la otra en su muslo sonriendo picaramente y guiñandola un ojo ella solto una carcajada al igual que yo, empezamos a movernos mucho mas sensual que con alice rose era pura passion y yo la seguia nos pegamos los maximo possible y en un momento determinado acabamos con una mejilla pegada la otra mirando a los chicos mientras nos restregabamos la una con la otra pude ver que todos tenian la misma cara era en plan de decirles chicos luego la baba la limpiais vosotros…y otra vez el momento low llego rosalie se pego muxo ami y empezamos a bajar ella empezo a darme besos en el cuello intentando que los chicos lo viesen para provocarlos mientras yo le apretaba los muslos..cuando teniamos ya el culo pegado casi en el suelo empezams a subir sacando el culo….

_  
__[Flo-Rida]  
Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing  
Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
I'm dealing rubberbands  
That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
I knew it was over  
That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky on me I was just like clover  
Shawty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her_

[Chorus (T-Pain)]  


Seguimos bailando las 2 hasta que alice se nos unio entre risas sabiamos que esta era la parte final y sabiamos que si nos besabams ahora se iria toda la diversión pero si que podiamos incentivarlos las 3 nos pegamos y empezamos a mecer las caderas ellos seguian mirandonos y por lo que pudimos ver estan mas que excitados eso nos sirvio para hacer el ultimo movimiento yo baje hasta abajo y puse mi mano en la cadera de alice que tambien bajo pero se quedote espaldas a mi y rose bajo apoyándose en mis piernas vimos que la cancion se iba a terminar asique las 3 nos miramos y asentimos alice puso sus manos en mi estomago y rose se acerco a mi y a alice y nos mordió los labios..escuchamos 3 gemidos diferentes y vimos a los chicos tapandose sus partes pobrecitos debe dolerles…

_  
__[Flo-Rida]  
Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money  
Little mama took my cash  
And I ain't want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got all them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
I was zoned in sexy woman  
Let me show it make me want it  
Two in the morning I'm zoned in  
Them rosee bottles foaming  
She wouldn't stop  
Made it drop  
Shawty dipped that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that guap  
Gal fire just like my glock_

[Chorus (T-Pain)]

Y asi acabo la cancion despues de levantarnos con nuestro gran final…fuimos donde los chicos estaban atonitos no podian moverse ni hablar estaban en estado catatonico..pasamos las manos por delante de sus caras y al ver que no reaccionaban nos encogimos de hombros y nos giramos pero al momento nos tenian cogidas por la cintura y nos elevaban del suelo nosotras divertidas reimos….

-Chicas eso fue wowwww…-dijo emmet

-Si bella sabia que eras sexy pero no me esperaba que tanto espero que mañana bailes conmigo..-dijo edward mordiendome la oreja yo rei tontamente y asenti y los demas chicos corearon contentos ante la anticipación de mañana en la noche nosotras reimos y negamos con la cabeza al ver el grado de infantilismo de los chicos ahora quedaba la parte mas divertida los juegos junto con un poco de alcohol…

-Bueno chicos jugamos?..-dije yo poniendome en el circulo edward se puso a un lado mio y rose al otro junto con emmet ,alice y jasper esto iba a ser entretenido ya con nuestras bebidas preparadas empezaba el juego de verdad..

-Verdad o reto¿-dijo alice sonriendo

-SIIIII-dijimos todos emocionados

-Bien yo empiezo-alice giro la botella y le toco a edward pobrecito….

-Verdad o reto eddy-edward bufo y sonrio

-verdad..-contesto el pobre edward la especialidad de alice eran las preguntas por decirlo de alguna manera difíciles….

-Bien, bien…….ya se!..Edward a que edad te excitaste por primera vez!-edward se puso un poco rojo pero se le paso enseguida me miro y sonrio…

-Pues excitarme creo k a la edad de los 15 por emmet nos puso una clase de películas que sacaban el livido de cualquiera….-edward termino su pequeña confesion y miro a emmet que le levanto los pulgares y las 3 rodamos los ojos…

-Bien me toca-edward giro la botella y le toco a rosalie..-Bien rose verdad o reto-rosalie bebio un poco de su bebida y nos miro como haciendonos las pregunta de elijo reto ya y que nos manden lo que estan deseando? Nosotras negamos con la cabeza y la señalamos a emmet esperando a que el dijese ese reto y asi cerrarle la boca rose lo entendio-Bien eddy elijo verdad…-edward volvio a rodar los ojos y los otros 2 chasquearon la lengua en señal de resentimiento al no haber elegido reto me rei internamente…-Bien en ese caso….alguna vez te has sentido atraida de alguien de tu mismo sexo?-Rose rodo los ojos y sonrio –la verdad esque si..-los chicos la miraron con ojos desorbitados y nosotras nos reimos todas nosotras nos habiamos sentido atraidas de las otras cuando nos damos un beso pero es atracción hacia el beso y tus amigas no ninguna otra cosa pero eso los chicos no lo sabian asique jugamos un poco mas….

-Se puede saber de quien bebe?-pregunto emmet sorprendido y a la vez esperando ansioso la respuesta…

-Oh claro sin ningun problemas chicos sois demasiado morbosos pero la que mas me a atraido a sido bella…si fuese lesbiana uff ella caeria….-yo abri los ojos de la sorpresa me esperaba una contestación mas o menos lanzada pero que yo pusiese a rosalie a tono jajaja en realidad me hace gracia asique me levante y le di un beso en la mejilla ella sonrio y me saco la lengua de forma cariñosa edward me apreto contra el y emmet no salia de su embobamiento pero tenia una gran sonrisa seguro estara pensando en rose y yo besandonos y jasper estaba mirando hacia todos los lados y moviendose un poco incomodo debe estar recibiendo como dice el las emociones…

-Wohaaaaa!-dijo emmet-rose eso ha sido realmente excitante!-rose rodo los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla el sonrio marcando sus hoyuelos….

-Asi que solo bella e rosi..-alice hizo un pucherito muy mono y todos reimos rosalie la dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrio…

-Bueno volvamos al juego!-dije yo….rosalie giro la botella de mientras giraba yo tome un poco de mi bebida y jugue con el pelo de edward el giro y me dio un tierno beso en los labios yo sonrei contra ellos y podiamos haber seguido si la voz de rosalie no nos llega a sacar de nuestra burbuja..-Bien bells te toco ati..verdad o reto….-lo pense durante un momento y creo que era hora de los retos…..

-Elijo reto..-dije no muy convencida después de la sonrisilla picara de rose…

-Bien….-rosalie me guiño un ojo-Alice tumbate…-alice la miro y enarco una ceja y rose hizo lo mismo se aguantaron la mirada un momento y alice suspiro y se tumbo..-Bien ahora bella ponte encima de alice coge la sal lame el vientre de alice ponle la sal tomate un chupito de tequila y coge el limon…de sus labios..-alice y yo nos quedamos viendonos un momento y tuvimos que acceder asique alice se tumbo yo me puse encima y rose se rio las dos la miramos mirándola y retandola a que diga algo pero tambien nos fijamos en que los chicos tenian sus miradas mas oscuras de lo normal sobre todo jasper y edward que al ver que estoy encima de alice y a punto de hacer lo que voy a hacer se estan excitando…vuelvo la mirada a alice y sonreimos complices antes de hacerlo la susurro en el oido-_tranquila pequeña solo disfruta_..solte una gran carcajada al ver la cara que puso alice..-BELLA! NO HAGAS ESO!-las 2 reimos y procedimos lami poco a poco el vientre de alice que se removio un poco sabia que el punto debil de alice era el vientre tambien lo sabia rosalie por eso me lo mando hacer ahí y no en el cuello al igual que ellas sabian que el mio es el cuello y el de rosalie es el lóbulo de la oreja..segui con mi trabajo y puse la sal prepare mi chupito y alice se puso la rodaja de limon en los labios la mire a los ojos pidiendo permiso y asintio bebi mi chupito y enseguida note la quemazon del tequila me acerque mis labios a los de alice para quitarle el limon la bese mientras cogia el limon me separe saque el limon de mi boca y la di un beso en la mejilla a la vez que me quitaba de encima..los demas estaban con la boca abierta salvo rosalie que sonreia abiertamente al ver las reacciones esto era sumamente facil…

-Bueno después de este trago caliente sigamos-dije yo..gire la botella y le toco a jasper..bien ya tenia la pregunta si elegia verdad..

-Bueno jazzy-sonrei abiertamente y el me sonrio..-verdad o reto…

-Elijo verdad-emmet se atoro con su bebida de la risa rose tuvo que darle en la espalda para que pudiese respirar bien…

-Gracias rosi…Jasper eres un gay tio como elijes verdad?se hombre!-jaz rodo los ojos como todos nosotros y emmet nos miro con una ceja enarcada…

-Dejemos este momento emmet a un lado ahora jazz…has tenido pensamientos comprometidos con nuestras pequeña duende que no son dignos de caballeros?...-todo el mundo se solto a reir y jasper se puso colorado..

_-si…_-dijoen un susurro que escuchamos todos pero queriamos que sufriese_..-_que dijiste jazz no te escuchamos-Dije que SI contentos?-dijo jaz rojo entero alice se levanto y le dijo algo al oido que hizo soltar unas risitas a ambos alice le beso tenuemente y se volvio a su sitio

-Bien jazz gira..-jazz giro la botella y le toco a emmet este sonrio y bebio medio vaso de su bebida..-Bien emmet tengo que preguntar pero ya se lo que vas a elegir..verdad o reto..

-Reto mi pequeño jazzy…

-Vale tio tu te lo buscaste despelotate salvo por los boxers sal fuera de la casa y ponte a bailar i'm barbie girl hasta que se acabe…-hubo un momento en el que pensamos en que emmet se negaria ya que se habia quedado quieto y blanco pero después del brinco que pego deshicimos la idea de nuestras cabezas..se quito la ropa y por lo que pudimos ver emmet es todo músculo estaba muy bien pero nada comparado con mi edward vi que rose le miraba detenidamente….jazz puso la cancion en el estereo y vimos como emmet bailaba en medio de mi jardin espero que no alla vecinos cerca….cuando termino la cancion venia con unos bonitos coloretes y sus hotuelos le hacian parecer un niño pequeñito rose corrio a abrazarle y a darle un buen beso vimos como se metian la lengua literalemente..cuando acabaron sabiamos que era la hora del reto de emmet a partir de aquí las cosas se pondran mas calientes….giro la botella y me señalo

-Bien amigos aquí se ponen las cosas mas interesantes….bella mi querida bella que pena que tu entres en mi juego..-yo le mire con una ceja levantada..-no me mires asi ahora sabras lo que tienes que hacer-se giro hacia rosalie guiñandola un ojo-rose bebe lo siento pero bella te va a besar-y estallaron todos los chicos en carcajadas rose y yo nos miramos y sonreimos tenuemente teniamos que hacer nuestro papel de horror nos pusimos serias ellos pensaban que nos ibamos a hechar para atrás y ellos saldrian victoriosos pero no era asi..rose y yo nos volvimos a mirar y asentimos y nos levantamos alice nos miraba divertida sabiendo el juego que manteniamos los chicos se callaron de repente no creyéndose que lo íbamos a hacer ante la mirada atentas de todos sonreimos y nos fuimos acercando yo coloque una mano en su mejilla y se la acaricie ella sonrio cariñosamente ella puso una mano en mi cintura y la apreto un poco coloco su otra mano en mi otro lado de la cintura y yo puse las mias en su cuello ya que ella era mas alta..nos fuimos acercando y miramos las 2 por el rabillo del ojo que los chicos no respiraban y que tenian caras de incredulidad nos volvimos a mirar y fuimos acercandonos siempre siguiendo con nuestro papel de no saber que hacer pero nos conocemos demasiado bien como para que esto nos detenga..nos fuimos acercando mas y mas nuestras narices se rozaban yo movi un poco mi cabeza y roce cirularmente mi nariz con su nariz ella sonrio y tambien movio su cabeza para poner sus labios en mi mejilla y bajar a mi cuello donde dio algunos besos yo me estremeci un poco ya que la capulla de ella sabia lo que me pasaba en ese punto me apreto un poco las caderas cuando noto mi estremecimiento yo aproveche y la bese el lóbulo de la oreja y le cogi con mis dientes tambien se estremecio y solte una risita al igual que ella ..este juego previo estaba poniendo a los chicos como motos ya que se revolvian incomodos y con las manos…bueno mejor no decir donde jajaj…al final cogi su cara entre mi manos la guiñe un ojo y juntamos nuestros labios no puedo decir que la sensación era desagradable porque no lo era rosalie de verdad besaba muy bien ya la habia besado otras veces pero esta vez nos teniamos que lucir para dejar definitivamente muertos a los chicos rosalie penso igual asi que me junto mas a ella y yo escondi mis manos en su sedoso pelo oro sonreimos contra nuestros labios y me mordio un poco el labio para meter su lengua en mi boca este era un beso raro ya que nunca me habia besado asi con rose simplemnte picos mas largos o mas cortos pero picos..pero los chicos nos habia retado…yo movi mi lengua con la suya y era un mezcla entre citrico y su copa no estaba mal al final tuvimos que separarnos nos miramos y nos dimos un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo…cuando nos sentamos todo el mundo se nos quedo mirando hasta alice estaba un poco impresionada con el beso ya que ella pensaba que nos daríamos un pico y no semejante morreo con su juego previo los chicos no podian cerrar los ojos y rose y yo nos chocamos las manos encantadas por el efecto…..

-Bueno chicos seguimos o preferis ir al baño..-dije yo apuntando el paquete de cada uno aunque ay que decir que en el de edward me fije mas tiempo del que debia..

-Eee..sstoo…-emmet se aclaro la garganta-ssi..bbueno noss vamoss a correr al ba..ñño..-en cuanto se dio cuenta de los que dijo se asusto-NO!oosea no queria decir eso sino que…BAH! Vayamos al baño chicos!-los 3 se levantaron y salieron corriendo…en cuanto se fueron estallamos en carcajadas..

-Chicas!!!pero pedazo beso que os habeis dado!-rose y yo asentimos orgullosas..-pero yo pensaba que simplemente os dariais un beso normal como los de siempre..

-Ya pero las 2 pensamos en dejar muertos a los chicos que es lo que a pasado y nos besamos mas..por cierto bella besas genial no me ha costado nada-dijo guiñandome un ojo…

-A mi tampoco rose y tu boca sabe a limon jaja fue agradable-dije riendome a carcajadas..

-Bueno después de esto que vamos a hacer se nos han acabado las maldades solo nos quedas tu alice de ultimo plato y tenemos que hacer un gran final que ya van pasando de las 2 y mañana tenemos que salir por la noche..-las 3 nos quedamos pensativas porque no sabiamos que hacer…

-Vale podemos hacer que ahora que bella gire la botella si le toca a un chico pues le mandas cualquier chorrada pero si le toca a alice como el que mas esta aguantando es jasper puedes hacer que le haga lo que tu le hiciste a alice vale?

-Vale chicas preparadas oigo a los chicos bajar..-inmediatamente bajaron los 3 con caras dolorosas las 3 nos miramos y soltamos unas risitas..

-Ya estas mejor cariño..-le dije a edward en el oido el se estremecio ante el contacto y se giro y me beso era un beso demandante lleno de pasion su lengua busco la mia y jugaban juntas..su sabor era exquisito yo me emocione demasiado y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba subida sobre el tocandole todo el torso y los labios hinchados de los besos…me separe de el roja un poco menos que el pero dada la situación..

-despues del arranque de pasion de estos 2 podemos seguir?-dijo la duendecillo

-Lo sentimos-dijimos a la vez gire la botella y por suerte le toco a alice sonrio y se levanto y fue a por la botella de tequila la sal y el limon y se volvio a sentar..no se habia dado cuenta de que nos acababa de descubrir ya que ella se tenia que hacer la sorprendida suerte que en ese momento jasper estaba mirando un cd al lado suyo y emmet mirnado a rose el unico que se dio cuenta fue edward que enarco una ceja yo solo mire el suelo y hable…

-Bien alice-la mire una mirada desaprobatoria y ella me miro confundida yo rode los ojos..-tienes que hacerle lo que te hice yo ati pero a jasper.!-jasper la miro con picardia y amor..alice se dispuso a hacerlo jasper estaba de los nervios se agarraba el pelo y cuando alice termino solto un suspiro de alivio creo que su problema empezaba de nuevo a crecer los pobres esta noche estaban sufriendo un caso de bolas azules jajaj..edward me miro sonriendo con esa sonrisa suya torcida..y con una mirada de travesura sabia que se habia dado cuenta de nuestro juego esta noche me lo haria pagar y si os digo la verdad no me importa…

-Bien chicos sera mejor que después de estos excitantes juegos nos vayamos a la cama cada uno con su pareja si os parece bien..-dijo rose todos asentimos y nos levantamos..

-Mañana recogeremos no os preocupeis ahora-dije yo ellos me miraron y asintieron

-Hasta mañana jasper –le di un beso en la mejilla-hasta mañana emmet-le di otro beso..ahora me tocaba la chicas..las mire con una sonrisa picara y ellas me entendieron así que se acercaron a mí…

-Hasta mañana pequeña-a alice la di un suave beso en los labios.-Hasta mañana rubia-y la di otro beso en los labios..otra vez los chicos se nos quedaron viendo incredulos..abrace a las chicas y las dije en el oido-creeis que debemos decirselo?-ellas asintieron y yo levante la mirada-Chicos de verdad pensasteis que todo esto era espontaneo? lo hemos preparado todo para nuestra propia diversión de ver vuestras frustración no os enfadeis vale?-las 3 pusimos caritas de corderos degollados ellos suspiraron y asintieron..

-Pero…..-dijo emmet

-Si emmet

-El beso entre rose y tu?-dijo el mirándonos a ambas

-Emmet siempre nos damos besos siempre picos pero esta vez os queriamos dar de vuestra propia chulería al creer que nos hechariamos atrás y si nos lo llegais a pedir con alice las 2 nos hubiesemos besado igual…-los 3 nos miraron y entre si

-De verdad no es que os gusteis ni nada no?-pregunto otra vez emmet las 3 rodamos nuestros ojos..

-No emmet y creo que rose y yo os hemos demostrado que a quien queremos sois vosotros y si te quedas mas tranquilo de que me guste tu chica mira…-en ese momento cogi a alice de la cadera ella me miro sorprendida pero sonrio puso sus manos en mi cuello y yo las mantenia en su cintura me acerque y ella se acerco y nos besamos un beso con sentimiento pero no de amor sino de cariño y amistad la mordi un poco el labio y ella lamio un poco mi labio inferior nuestras lenguas se tocaron al contrario que rosalie alice sabia a golosinas era muy agradable…nos separamos a por aire nos volvimos a mirar y la di un beso en la frente ella me dio un abrazo y nos separamos..

-Contentos chicos ahora teneis 2 opciones o creer que de verdad simplemente somos como hermanas y hacemos esto solo para bajaros el ego e irnos a dormir cada uno con su pareja o las 3 nos vamos a una habitación y nos montamos una orgia elegir-las 3 soltamos una carcajada al ver sus caras pero al momento ya estabamos por los aires gracias a nuestros chicos

-Buenas noches!-dijimos todos a la vez cuando cerramos la puerta de cada habitación..

-ohh chica sexy hoy has sido muy mala con tu querido novio…tu sabes como me has dejado?-me dijo acorralandome contra la pared estaba segura de que hoy no hariamos el amor pero eso no era excusa para quitarnos los calentones que llevábamos porque quiera admitirlo o no haberme besado con alice y rose me habia puesto un poco..

-Como te he dejado amor?-le dije con voz ronca pero a la vez coqueta

-Te lo voy a demostrar-lo siguiente que me dijo me desarmo completamente se acerco a mi oido y me dijo en un susurro-_hoy no te are el amor princesa pero ten por seguro que esta noche veremos el amanecer porque no pienso dejarte con el calenton que tienes ahora mismo y para mi tampoco seria muy bueno que digamos porque te huelo desde aquí se que te ha puesto besarte con las chicas al igual que ellas pero se que yo puedo mejorarlo quieres..?-_despues de eso lo unico coherente que pude hacer fue chocar mis labios con los suyos y asi empezar la noche de una manera muy placentera…

**DIOS!se que he tardado mucho pero esque mirar que largo! 15 paginas de Word!el mas largo que escribi os dije que valia la pena! El siguiente creo que sera igual de largo asique tendreis que esperar..puff cuantas ideas juntas he tenido espero que de momento os este gustando el juego previo…que os ha parecido este capitulo? El siguiente sera el dia por la mañana y la salida al bar a bailar podria ser interesante no creeis?**

**Chicos!MAÑANA SE ESTRENA LUNA NUEVA!DIOS ESTOY DE LOS NERVIOS!!!!**

**Otra cosita mas vosotros sabeis como se llama una de las historias de aquí que trata de las 3 chicas que hacen una apuesta de no tener sexo hasta fin de año y se juegan unos zapatos y un bote con dinero y los chicos hacen los mismo pero se encuentran y se les hace muy difícil y se van enamorando..los chicos son camareros y abren un club casi por el medio de la historia..sabeis cual es esque le intento buscar pero no le encuentro..esta completo osea terminado pero no le encuentro de todos modos gracias!! Y decidme si sabeis cual es!**


	14. Despertar

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

BELLA POV

Los rayos del sol daban suavemente contra mi piel desnuda..abri poco a poco mis ojos y le vi mi dios particular y empece a recordar todo lo que paso por la noche..

_FLASHBACK:_

_Entramos en mi habitación besándonos lo que me dijo edward me dejo extremadamente caliente era verdad con las chicas me habia calentado un poco pero nada comparado con sus besos el me habia dicho que no íbamos a hacer el amor pero eso no quitaba de hacer otras cosas…_

_Seguimos andando chocándonos con las cosas de mi habitación era una especie de atracción lo que teniamos no podiamos separar nuestros labios a diferencia de las chicas el sabor de la lengua de edward era el mejor manjar de todos y lo mejor es que era toda mia y lo sabia eso hacia que mi orgullo creciese….nuestro beso se intensificaba cada vez mas su lengua recorría mi boca como hacia yo._

_cuando ya estabamos en la cama tumbados el se puso encima mio y llevo sus labios a mi cuello deleitándose con el sabor sabia que a la mañana siguiente me dejaria algo de marca pero en estos momentos solo me importaba edward y sus manos que en esos momentos estaban en diversas partes de mi cuerpo como por ejemplo mi trasero y otro extremadamente cerca de mi pecho…yo tenia un de mis manos en su cabello ahora mas alborotado que de costumbre y la otra mano la tenia debajo de su camiseta tocando toda la extensión de su espalda..y que espalda….en algun momento rompimos el beso para respirar y nos miramos durante unos instantes habia fuego en nuestras miradas pero sobre todo protección y amor si yo no hubiese visto esos sentimientos en el en ese momento le quitaría de encima de mi pero lo veía y me encantaba…_

_Edward siguió besandome pero yo ya no aguantaba mucho mas asi que tome la iniciativa empece a subirle la camiseta y el acabo de quitarsela me quede realmente impresionada de su cuerpo habia visto los torsos de mis novio pero no era como el suyo su abdominales se le marcaban perfectos y su pecho estaba fuerte dado al ejercicio y el bello que tenia era casi rubio asi que no se le notaba aunque tampoco me importaba era perfecto..no pude evitar tocar su torso de arriba y abajo concediéndole hormigueos muy placenteros de su pecho salio un gruñido de placer y ataco otra vez mi boca comenzo a levantar mi camiseta de pijama cuando iba a quitarmela me miro a los ojos pidiendome permiso eso me encanto aun sabiendo que el lo deseaba me pedia permiso siempre como buen caballero yo simplemente le sonrei y levante mis manos el me quito la camiseta y beso el principio de mis pechos yo solte un bajo gemido y lo atraje a mi boca otra vez dios no me cansaria de su lengua le mordi el labio inferior para excitarlo mas y luego absorbí su lengua haciendo que enloqueciera bajo sus labios por mi cuello mi clavicula pasando por el medio de mi pechos donde se entretuvo un poco mas y fue bajando hasta llegar a mis shorts paso sus dedos por el hueso de mi pelvis haciéndome arquear la espalda el aprovecho para levantarme mas y desabrochar mi sujetador me quede expuesta a el..me miro durante un largo minuto yo estaba esperando su reacción sabia que yo era guapa pero nunca me habia importado tanto la opinión de un chico asi que empece a ponerme nerviosa cuando no me dijo nada y me seguia mirando al cabo de otro minuto….._

_-Hermosa…-me susurro al oido yo me ruborice y le sonrei el me correspondio y nos volvimos a besar ya no era tan desenfrenado mas bien nos estábamos demostrando que éramos reales que estabams juntos..bajo sus manos por mis costados tocandome levemente hasta que se decidio y envolvio con una mano uno de mis pechos gemi en su oido cuando lo hizo y eso le hizo sonreir.._

_-Fanfarron..-le dije sonriendole_

_-Hermosa..-me susurro_

_Yo le mire embobada y volvimos a besarnos a estas alturas teniamos los 2 los labios rojos he hinchados una de sus manos bajo hasta los shorts y me los empezo a quitar yo levante un poco la cadera para hacer mas facil su trabajo cuando me los quito sonrio torcidamente al ver mi pequeña tanga…si venia preparada y el lo sabia volvimos a besarnos baje mis manos hasta su culo pero no me quede ahí sino que empece a quitarle los pantalones cuando estuvieron fuera a los 2 solo nos quedaban 1 prenda _

_Los 2 estabamos algo nerviosos pero la pasion podia con ellos yo meti mi mano por la parte de atrás de su boxer tomando por primera vez el control su piel era lisa como todo su cuerpo lo aprete un poco y el gimio empezo a bajar su mano hacia la zona que mas deseaba que tocase poso su mano sobre ella y empezo a hacer circulos con su palma yo gemi ante ese contacto y empece a bajar sus boxers cuando se los quito el intensifico sus caricias empezo a frotarme de arriba abajo humedeciendome mas yo notando su ya gran ereccion empecé a restregarme contra el el gimio y yo tambiem me quito el tanga en un soplido los 2 ahora estabamos desnudo tocandonos y besandonos hubo un momento en el que yo cogi su ereccion con mis manos y empece a mover mi mano de arriba abajo el cerro los ojos por la sensación y solto un gruñido a la vez que me metia un dedo yo gemi ante la invasión que era bien recibida nos estabamos masturbando a la vez mirandonos a los ojos y gimiendo sobraban las palabras los jadeos y las miradas lo decian todo el intensifico sus caricias metiendo otro dedo que recibi gimiendo en su oido yo empece a pasar mi pulgar por su capullo estirando la casi inexistente piel que quedaba ya que estaba duro y liso empece a mover la mano a la vez que con la otra tocaba sus testículos el gemia y yo tambien nos besamos ferozmente ahora el me estaba lamiendo los pezones a la vez que los masajeaba yo heche la cabeza para atrás sintiendo una presion en mi bajo vientre sabia que iba a pasar con mis novios lo habia notado pero esto era diferente era mucho mas intenso lo que me estaba haciendo con sus manos mis antiguos novios no lo habian conseguido y era grandioso las expectativas..si con una mano hacia eso que haria cuando le tuviese dentro?..edward empezo a jadear fuertemente y yo gemia y gemia en su oido estabamos a punto de llegar nuestros cuerpos lo sabian y nosotros tambien..pase un pierna por su cadera para juntarnos mas si era posible le atraje hacia mi y le bese me fui hacia su oreja y le empece a morder un poco…estabamos a punto los 2 pero yo queria ganar.._

_-Eres increíble cariño…-le susurre con voz sensual y movi mas mis manos el solo gimio y empezo a tensarse note como se corria en mis manos y en mi estomago y yo le segui..nos quedamos mirandonos y acompasando nuestras respiraciones pero hizo algo que tuve que cerrar los ojos para no tirarmele en ese momento se chupo los dedos que habian estado dentro de mi..gemi y el sonrio torcidamente..luego me acaricio la mejilla y yo le sonrei entrelace nuestras piernas y nos acurrucamos no hacia falta palabras crei ver el amanecer cuando nos dormimos…….._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me quede viendo a edward después de rememorar la noche pasada habia sido perfecta toda ella desde los juegos preliminares hasta el final..lo que no entendi es porque edward me dijo que todavía no me iba a hacer el amor no es que tuviese prisa pero no aguantaria mucho mas con estos juegos sin tirarmele encima…le estaba viendo dormir desnudo en mi cama y era lo mas perfecto que he visto en mi vida no pude resistirme y acaricie su mejilla el solto un suspiro y sonrio un poco pero no estaba despierto segui con mis caricias por sus ojos , su pelo , sus labios…estaba a punto de despertarse asi que le di un beso en los labios pero diferente queria reflejarle todo el amor que le sentia por el sabia que le amaba pero no pasaba de decirle simples te quiero queria decirle te amo pero no sabia si el sentia lo mismo que yo..empece a intensificar el beso y el desperto me separe de el para verle mejor..

-Buenos dias cariño-me dijo acurrucandose mas en mi yo le abrace y el empece a tocar el pelo..

-Buenos dias amor-le dije el me miro y sus ojos brillaron y me sonrio

-que tal has dormido?-me pregunto levantandose un poco

-me ha gustado mas cuando estuve despierta pero en definitiva he dormido bien-le dije sonrojandome un poco el solo me sonrio y volvio a tumbarnos yo me acorde de que no tenia una foto de edward asi que salte de la cama coji mi movil y volvi el me miraba interrogante yo solo le sonrei y nos apunte el lo pillo y cogio el el movil para tener mejor perspectiva se encendio el flash y sabia que tenia exactamente 3 segundo para que saliese la foto asi que le coji del menton y le bese nos sepramos riendonos y vimos la foto me sorprendi al ver lo bien que habia salido se notaba que estabamos desnudos porque teniamos los hombros descubiertos nuestros ojos cerrados y nuestras bocas juntas con una sonrisa era lo mejor coji el movil de sus manos y puse la foto de fondo el me sonrio y me beso amorosamente pero hizo algo que no me esperaba cojio su movil y lo puso en modo camara yo levante una ceja..

-Que?yo tambien quiero una foto-rode los ojos de forma graciosa

-Te podia haber pasado esta-le dije enseñandole el fondo del movil

-Esa es la tuya pero yo quiero la mia-dijo haciendo un puchero no lo pude evitar y le mordi el labio sintiendo como se estremecia

-Amor si pretendes salir de esta habitación será mejor que no hagas eso

-y si yo no quiero salir?-dije cogiendole el movil tenia preparada la foto perfecta..

-estaria perfecto para mi…-dijo sonriendo sexy

-mmmmm amor acercate-le dije con un dedo el se acerco y puso una mano en mi nuca yo me aproxime a su cuello de forma que se viesen mis labios y mi cara y la de el le hice la foto el se sorprendio pero cuando vio el resultado me la enseño era perfecta teniamos en cada movil una foto nuestra de pasion y de amor…nos besamos durante bastante tiempo nos acariciamos y volvimos a caer en la tentacion..iba por el 3 orgasmo de la mañana/tarde si éramos algo insaciables y me pregunte si debia comentarle lo del hacer el amor….

-Cariño..-le dije mirandole intensamente el enarco una ceja

-Ya estas lista para otra ronda princesa?-me dijo besando mi cuello

-Tranquilo tigre solo quería preguntarte si…mmm..est.. tuquiereshacerelamorconmigo…..-le dije muy rapido no era vergonzosa pero edward hacia que saliesen cosas de mi que no conocia

El se me quedo mirando sonriendo eso era bueno creo….

-Claro que quiero hacerlo estaria loco si no quisiera…pero prefiero ir poco a poco aunque lo que hemos hecho no esque sea poco a poco lo que quiero decir esque quiero prepararlo que sea nuestra primera vez….juntos…-antes esas palabras me desarme el era perfecto queria que fuese especial y no por un calenton le mire y le sonrei el me correspondio nos quedams unos minutos asi tumbados tranquilos hasta que escuchamos unos gemidos enarcamos los 2 unas cejas y supimos que eran emmet y rosalie nos hechamos a reir por lo menos una pareja ya lo habia hecho nosotros nos habiamos quedado en la mitad solo faltaba alice….me levante y vi como edward me seguia con la mirada yo le guiñe un ojo y le dije que iba a la ducha el me sonrio y antes de que cerrase la puerta le tenia detrás tenia el presentimiento de que ducharnos nos íbamos a duchar pero gastaríamos el agua caliente……..

ROSALIE POV

La noche de ayer fue especatacular nose si emmet esta tan enamorado de mi como lo estoy yo de el pero ayer me dio la impresión que es un gran hombre con un corazon enorme..seguro mis amigas se preguntaran si soy ninfomanía porque ayer emmet y yo no es que fuésemos muy callados pero bella no se puede quejar oía sus gemidos desde mi habitación!

Como decia antes emmet fue especatacular por un lado pienso que fuimos muy rapido al hacerlo en tan solo una semana pero por otra se que es lo correcto y aparte los 2 no es que en ese momento pensasemos con la cabeza parece que el beso entre bella y yo nos puso la cabeza a 1000 revoluciones…

EMMET POV

¿Dónde estan mis pantalones?....dios no se donde rosalie los tiro anoche esa mujar sera mi perdicion…

Anoche fue E-S-P-E-C-T-A-C-U-L-A-R el pequeño emmy se comporto como todo un machote con rosalie y rosalie fue espectacular tambien es mi mujer ideal guapa sexy con carácter pero sobre todo fuerte por dentor y por fuera y con un corazon que no le entra en el pecho….bueno igual en el pecho si por que tienes unas…¡EMMET CENTRATE HOMBRE!, lo que decia me encanta y se que estoy enamorado de ella pero todo a su tiempo la quiero a mi lado siempre…

¿Dónde coño estan mis pantalones?...quiza en el sofa…

ALICE POV

Oh!!mi jazzy es tan cariñoso!ayer no lo hicimos pero no nos quedamos atrás tampoco el es…..no tengo palabras para describirle se que es el amor de mi vida y que le quiero conmigo pero nose si el siente lo mismo creo que si pero tendre que descubrirlo pero de momento disfrutare de el y el de mi……le quiero…….

JASPER POV

Mi preciosa duende, MI PRECIOSA MUJER si es mia y se que yo soy suyo!ayer fue tan intenso todo que me quede sin palbras ella se entrego tanto que pude casi sentir sus emociones….estoy enamorado de ella y se lo voy a demostras pero de momento veamos como despertamos esta mañana……. La quiero…….

**PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON**

**No puedo decir otra cosa mi ordenador se fue a la basura ya que le entraron virus y puff….tenia miedo de perder mis capitulos pero menos mal que no!!ufffff y aparte los examenes y la inspiración que se me fue después de tanta actualizacion yo creo k me perdonareis verdad?tengo alguna idea de cm sera el prox capitulo pero dejarme recuperarme vale aquí teneis este como intuiréis este fic esta centrado en bella y edward por eso relato lo k hicieron y lo de los demas no pero estoy pensando en algun capitulos mas adelantado hacer algun lemmon de los demas pero es una idea lejana…Aquí como prometi esta un semi lemmon creo k extendere un poko mas la tortura pero trnkilos la espera sera mejor calentara a mas de uno!jajja bueno me voy despidiendo y porfavor perdonenme!!intentare actulizar esta semana k entra vale tengo k hacer mogollon de trabajos y todavía no he empezado!! Ahhhhhhhh =) bueno un mordisco!!**


	15. Despertar II,Comida,Celos

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

BELLA POV

Después de la calurosa ducha entre edward y yo en la que las caricias los besos y….bueno algo mas jeje nos encontrábamos en la habitación cambiandonos por ropa comoda ya que no teniamos intencion de salir de casa de momento hasta por la noche aunque conociendo a la pequeña duende seguro tenia algun plan…

Yo me encontraba poniéndome el sujetador y la camiseta pero me gire para ver a edward colocarse una camiseta de tirantes blanca que le marcaba todo el torso y sus bien formados abdominales y uno pantalones anchos de dormir y descalzo me pillo mirandolo y me guiño a la vez que me lanzaba su camiseta de anoche yo le sonrei coqueta y me quite la camiseta que tenia antes lo mas lenta posible ya que sabia que me estaba mirando y me puse la suya lleve mi nariz a la camiseta y olia a el lo mejor de lo mejor..sonrei y note que me quedaba algo grande asi que me quite la parte de abajo tambien y me quede en forma de camisón…edward se me quedo mirando mientras su mirada se oscurecia….

-Cariño acaso quieres matarme?..-me dijo caminando hacia mi

-No bebe por que lo dices?-pregunte yo mordiendome el labio inferior cosa que le hizo soltar un pequeño gruñido..

-Pretendes salir asi? o mejor dicho que llevas en la parte de abajo un tanga? las chicas te van a ver todo! lo digo porque a poco que te muevas se te va a ver todo y dejame informarte que eres mia y esto..-dijo cogiendome el culo mientras me susurraba las palabras..-es mio y tu eres mia..

-Es bueno saberlo lo de que soy tuya digo porque asi tu eres mio..y lo de las chicas-esto se lo dije susurrándoselo con voz impregnada en sexo-me han visto con menos ropa asi que tranquilo por ellas -dije acercandome sigilosamente estabamos a milímetros de nuestras bocas..-y respecto a lo de que se me vea el culo se puede arreglar..-dije mordiendole el labio, el enarco una ceja y yo rei divertida me agache me quite el tanga y se lo tire a la cara como el hizo con su camiseta,me rei y el se quedo en shock corrio hasta mi y me tiro en la cama en ese momento evalue la situación yo no tenia ropa interior y edward si pero el sonreia demasiado malefico..

-OH!-dije yo al darme cuenta porque sonreia asi en el momento de mis pensamientos me habia metido un dedo lo que hacia que me tensase,me mordio los labios y el cuello..

-Pequeña me has puesto demasiado como para dejarme asi..-yo le bese a la vez que el me metia otro dedo su otra mano la tenia puesta en mi culo agarrandome y tirando hacia el, yo en ese momento estaba gimiendo pero sabia que no le podia dejar así.. así que meti una mano en su pantalón y le roce con mis dedos a lo que el jadeo dejando nuestro beso, empece a morderle el cuello y cuando le mordi a la vez meti la mano debajo de sus boxers el aumento el ritmo de sus dedos a la vez que con la palma restregaba arriba y abajo era una sensación muy muy buena yo comence con mis movimientos a la vez que como el le apretaba el culo la mano que tenia el en mi culo empezo a pasarse por el medio de el haciendo que se abriera un poco yo me tense a la vez que seguia gimiendo nunca antes me habia tocado asi el se dio cuenta y me hablo..

-tranquila pequeña..-con eso me basto el seguia con sus dedos y sus labores la verdad producia un roce exquisito yo aumente mis movimientos en el y aprete mas sus nalgas porque estaba a punto de acabar asi que pase la mano de su culo a sus testículos y empece a moverlos y apretarlos estabamos a punto teniamos las bocas juntas pero sin besarnos no podiamos perder mas aire al reves nos faltaba escondi mi boca en su cuello a la vez que note como me tensaba y me corria al igual que edward que al oir mis pabras acabo tambien..-Vamos bebe correte conmigo..-le dije a la vez que notaba su semen en mis manos esta vez fui yo la que le sorprendi y me meti los dedos en la boca el gimio y me beso cuando nos separamos no pudimos evitar sonreir este hombre era incansable no habiamos hecho el amor pero en menos de 10 horas llevaba 6 orgasmos ya que la ducha dio mucho de si..

-Eres todo un semental amor..-le dije dandole un beso en la boca a la vez que me levantaba aun con las piernas temblorosas

-Tu eres la insaciables mi vida, yo cumplo las obligaciones de un buen novio..-tuve que reirme a la vez que le enseñaba un culot que tapaba mas que el tanga claro esta se lo enseñe y me dio el visto bueno a la vez que se levantaba..

-Amor me encanta mi ropa en ti…-dijo a la vez que me abrazaba yo me resguarde en su abrazo y nos quedamos unos minutos asi..

-Vamos cariño, nos esperan abajo…-dije mientras tiraba de su mano el aprovecho y tiro de mi mano y me subio a su espalda yo rei tontamente mientras bajamos por las escaleras llegamos a la cocina y estaban todos sentados en la mesa desayunando.

-Buenos dias chicos..-dije dandoles un beso a emmet y jasper..-Hola duende,hola rubia..-fui a darles un beso pero la estridente voz de emmet me hizo parar..

-Buenos dias chica caliente no pensaras darle otro morreo a las chicas verdad?..al final pensare que eres lesbiana…aunque sacandole los gemidos que le sacaste a eddy estoy en duda…-me hizo ponerme roja y darle a las chicas una mirada de perdon por si se habian mosqueado con ellas los chicos..igual deberíamos de dejar de hacer eso…edward le dio una colleja a emmet por su comentario sobre el y yo y las chicas se me quedaron mirando y me conocian muy bien y en ese momento sabian que me estaba sintiendo mal el comentario de los besos de emmet, rosalie me miro y me sonrio cariñosamente y alice lo mismo lo que no me espere fue lo que paso a continuación..

-Emmet..-dijo rosalie con voz seca..emmet se giro inmediatamente y la miro confuso por su tono de voz..-Lo primero no hace falta que digas a todo el mundo los gemidos o no gemidos que se sacan mutuamente ya que ellos podrian decir lo mismo de nosotros o de alice y jasper..-alice y jasper asintieron y emmet miro hacia sus manos avergonzado yo fui donde el y le di unas palmaditas en el hombro..-tranquilo em no es que me avergüence pero no es el comentario que me apetece oir tan temprano lo entiendes verdad?..-el asintio y me dio un beso en la mejilla era un niño grande..,edward me cogio y me sento en sus piernas y me dio un beso en los labios yo le sonrei..-EY! estoy hablando!..-dijo rose alice y yo soltamos unas risitas..-continua rose lo siento..-ella me sonrio..-Y segundo emmet..-su voz se habia dulcificado un poco,emmet la miro embelesado pero atento..-Bella no nos obliga a darla besos en la boca nos los damos porque queremos porque nos tenemos cariño como también nos damos abrazos o besos en las mejillas..somos como hermanas y es nuestra comunicación al igual que cuando nos miramos nos entendemos..esto a veces es muy util para espantar moscones-esto ultimo lo dijo como un pensamiento para ella..-bueno a lo que iba espero que no vuelvas a hacer esos comentarios en nuestra presencia ya que nos incomodas y no por los besos sino por no entender porque son o acaso ayer viste lujuria en el beso de bella y mio o con alice..-emmet se quedo pensando y al final nego..-pues entonces entiendelo oso no todo es alrededor del sexo…-Rose se acerco a mi cogio mi cara entre sus manos y me beso sonreimos las 2 en el beso y cuando nos separamos puso su frente en la mia..-Cuido de ti pequeña..te quiero..-Yo tambien rose..-dije dandola un abrazo -emmet se nos quedo mirando y sonrio avergonzado..-Lo siento bella simplemente no pienso lo que digo pero de verdad que lo que dije no lo pienso solo…lo digo son bromas…-rose le miro sonriendo y le dio un beso en los labios..-Tranquilo emmy solo piensa a veces cuando hables vale?..-edward apreto su agarre en mi y alice se levanto y me dio un beso también pero el de alice fue mas impulsivo y mas fuerte..eso me extraño ese beso tenia como de añoranza hacia algo -Te quiero bella..-dijo con una leve sonrisa pero no llego a sus ojos -Yo también duende…-dije tocandola la mejilla.. alice corrio donde jasper y se recargo en el pecho de el…

-Bella?-dijo rose y alice aguantando sus risas

-Que..?-dije yo

-mmmmm..creo que un leon te ha mordido el cuello…-yo las mire enarcando una ceja y rose señalo su cuello..yo mire a edward que intentaba aguantarse la risa en mi espalda me levante de un salto y fui al baño…solte un grito ahogado…

-EDWARD CULLEN!..-grite, Salí del baño y me encontre con un panorama…emmet por los suelos riendose alice y jasper aguantándose mutuamente por la risa y rose recargada en la mesa riendose el unico un poco mas serio fue edward estaba mirandome un poco divertido pero a la vez esperando mi reaccion…no me importaba tener un chupon..lo que me importa era que tenia 3! Uno en la clavicula otro en el lado derecho del cuello y otro en el izquierdo…

-Edward me has hecho 3 chupones?!-dije yo acercándomele..

-Bueno amor..mmmmm..en ese momento no pensaba racionalmente..-los demas seguian riendose al final yo solte una risita en verdad tenia razon no pensabamos adecuadamente pero tenia que vengarme…

-Cariño..-dije acercandomele el levanto una ceja y yo sonrei como una niña…rose y alice pararon de reir y miraron la escena ya sabiendo lo que iba a hacer…

-ven aquí bebe..-el me miro todavía un poco asustado..-no te voy a hacer nada amor..-el se acerco y yo pase mis manos por su cuello esto me permitiria hacer mas fuerza..me puse de puntillas y le bese primero poco a poco provocándole pase mis dedos por su cuello y meti mis manos por el tirante de su camiseta el se estremecio y yo intensifique el beso se nos acabo el oxigeno y yo pase mi lengua por su mandibula llegue a su cuello y le di un beso, una mordida..hasta que cogi el punto palpitante de su pulso y empece a hacerle un chupon como los mios ya que estos duraran minimo 5 dias y el solo iba a tener uno yo iba a tener 3 que tendre que lucir en el instituto..cuando acabe le deje un chupon bastante grande y negro..

-Bella!!-me dijo edward corriendo al baño ahora era yo la que me reia y los demas tambien..

-En serio bella a parte de rose tu eres la mas peligrosa y caliente..-este se gano otra colleja de edward que salia del baño..

-No hables asi de mi novia idiota!..-emmet se empezo a reir y yo tambien

-Sino llegas a parar creeria que me estabas chupando la sangre vampiresa…-dijo edward dandome un beso en la mejilla..yo solo rei mas y me volvi a sentar en sus piernas..vaya desayuno….

-Vais a lucir unos bonitos chupetones los 2 el lunes en el instituto..-dijo alice señalandonos

-Bueno asi por los menos las plasticas no se le acercaran..-ahora rei yo al ver las caras de mis amigas..

-BELLA!-chillaron las 2 al la vez yo eche a correr y ellas me perseguían terminamos las 3 en el suelo y riendonos…

-Por cierto bella bonito pijama..-dijo alice tocandome la camiseta que apenas cubria..yo me encogi de hombros y ellas volvieron a reir..los chicos que habian presenciado todo estaban atonitos y riendose un poco..

-Venga chicas levantaros..-dijo jasper

-Chicos porque no van a la ducha o algo..-dijo rose eso solo significaba una cosa HABLAR

-yo ya me duche..-dijo edward mirandome picaramente cosa que no paso desapercibida para las chicas..

-Bueno y porque no van al supermercado y compran la comida para la tarde..-ellos asintieron y fueron a cambiarse..

-Bien chicas que os parece si ahora estamos tranquilas luego preparamos una comida rica vemos unas pelis y descansamos para la noche..-dije yo mirándolas ellas asintieron y fuimos a sentarnos al sofa cada una en su lado..

-Bien chicas ya estamos que tenemos que comprar?..-dijo edward,le sonrei y le prepare una lista y cogi el dinero para darselo pero el enarco una ceja me dio un beso en los labios realmente dulce, los demas hicieron los mismo con las chicas para irse por la puerta y yo como tonta con el dinero en la mano..

-Bella creo que pagaran ellos..-dijo rose divertida por mi posición

-Si eso creo yo tambien….-dije sentandome al lado suyo rose puso su cabeza en mis piernas y alice se estiro en su sillon..mirandonos con un dije de tristeza qu en cuanto vio que la miraba quito y puso una sonrisa..que extraño…

-Y…que tal su noche señoritas…?-pregunte yo…rompiendo el hielo

-Solo te digo un numero pequeña…4..-dijo rose se hecho a reir y yo tambien alice solo sonrio

-Rose me has ganado por uno!-alice se cruzo de brazos gritando pero después se puso a sonreir como yo…

-Y tu bella??-en ese momento me puse muy roja como las explico que en menos de 10 horas he tenido los 6 mejores orgasmos de mi vida y han sido 3 en la cama 2 en la ducha y otra fuera de la ducha…tonta bella como lo acabas de decir!

-Bueno yo…-rose y alice me miraron enarcando una ceja

-Venga bella no puede ser tan malo!-dijo alice…malo?ohhh diosss nooo al contrario

-NONONO malo?? No dios nooo..todo lo contrario!-ellas me volvieron a mirar

-Entonces??

-Igual nos tomais como ninfomanos…

-Oh venga no puede ser para tanto!emmy y yo lo hemos dejado bien alto!-dijo rose

-Bueno en total han sido…_6_..-dije en un susurro

-como?-dijeron las 2

-Joder! He dicho 6!!-las dos se quedaron sorprendidas

-6? Bella me has superado..pero habeis…ya sabes..-dijo moviedo sus manos para darle énfasis a la frase..

-No todavía no solo a sido..mmmm..con las manos..-que veguenza….

-PERO SI HAN PASADO MENOS DE 10 HORAS!-dijo alice extasiada

-3 en la cama,2 en la ducha y 1 fuera de ella..-dije roja…

-Dios mio bella tienes un semental como novio..-dijo rose

-Lose chicas y es genial han sido los 6 mejores orgasmos que he tenido y eso que solo eran sus dedos!-ya que mas daba decirlo tan abiertamente..

-Pero no lo habeis hecho?..-dijo alice-Yo tampoco lo hice con jazz pero 6?dios…..

-No pequeña Dios no..se llama edward..-dije yo nos miramos y explotamos en carcajadas

-Que soy la unica que lo he hecho o que?-dijo rose

-Al parecer si rubia..-dije yo dandola un beso en la mejilla..alice aparto la mirada y no entendi por que…

-Solo os digo una palabra perfecto!-dije yo después de un minuto..

Ellas se hecharon a reir y yo con ellas nos contamos nuestras noches y les conte porque no lo hicimos edward y yo les parecio perfecto ya que decian que teniamos que hacerlo cuando lo creamos oportuno..ya terminando de recoger por que si todavía habia que recoger lo de la noche anterior oimos un coche sabiamos que eran los chicos y que nos habian dejado mas tiempo para hablar llamaron al timbre y fuimos a abrir las 3 todavía en pijama y con los de ellos en la mano ya que no saldriamos de casa hasta por la noche pero cuando abrimos solo pudimos extender unas grandes sonrisas!

-Hola angeles…-dijo emmet..jasper y edward se miraron y nos miraron y sonrieron nosotras solo pudimos chillar de emocion y correr donde ellos que nos recibieron en un abrazo..y pensareis porque tanto entusiasmo pues por que los perfectos de nuestros novios nos habia comprado un peluche gigante a cada una…por un lado estaba rose que tenia un oso gigante era precioso..alice tenia un gato vestido con todos los complementos..una mini alice y yo tenia entre mis manos a un leon gigante con el pelo cobrizo enmarañado igual que edward…

-Amor es precioso..Gracias -dije dandole un beso muy tierno que destilaba miel…

-Mi propio oso emmy!..-grito rose dandole un beso a emmet que el recibio sonriendo

-Oh jazzy!es muy yo!!-alice dio un beso a jazz y este sonrio encantado

-Bueno princesas porque no dejais vuestros peluches en vuestras habitaciones y nos ayudais a dejar las compras?..

Las 3 asentimos rose me cogio de la mano y yo a alice que miraba nuestras manos triste..tenia que hablar luego con ella… fuimos dentro..subimos las escaleras con los peluches y los dejamos en nuestras habitaciones salimos y las 3 suspiramos y nos sonreimos a la vez…esos eran nuestros hombres…cuando bajamos estaban los 3 recargados en el coche dando un toque sexy a los 6 coches que estaban en nuestra cochera…cogi a las chicas de las manos y las susurre..

-chicas que os parece una escena de fem-fatale?...-ellas sonrieron y asintieron…cuando queriamos podiamos ser unas auntenticas leonas..Nos acercamos donde estaban nuestros hombres y les empujamos mas contra los coches ellos nos miraron sin entender nada nosotras nos sonreimos y les miramos yo por mi parte cogi a ed de la solapa de la camisa y estampe mis labios con los suyos era un beso demandante nuestras lenguas se juntaron y emprendieron una lucha entre ellas que al final gane yo en este beso reflejaba amor,cariño pero sobre todo PASION pura y dura…dura sobre todo al pobre edward le estaba dejando …mmmm…seco no es la palabra pero se acerca jaja….rompimos el beso y para mi sorpresa me encontraba con una pierna en la cintura de edward el con sus manos en mi culo apretandolo y yo con una mano en su bolsillo de atrás y otra en su pelo despeinandolo…cuando nos separamos nos miramos y los dos teniamos las miradas oscuras de la pasion y los labios hinchados eran nuestros delatores por el rabillo del ojo vi que las otras 2 parejas estaban igual pero mirandonos con los ojos abiertos como platos…

-Que?..-dije yo confundida..

-Nada bells..pero nunca te habiamos visto tan…tan…pasional..ni con jacob-dijo rose sonriendo

-Bueno este hombreton de aquí me hace serlo…-abrace a edward por la espalda

-Buenos chicas después de este jugoso gracias…-dijo emmet agarrando el culo de rose que solto unas risitas..-tenemos que meter….-con esto se empezo a reir solo aunque todos comprendimos su comentario….era simplemente emmet..-perdon..tenemos que guardar la comida así que señoritas ustedes primero..-le di un beso a edward y cogi un par de bolsas…

Cuando entramos le dimos a los chicos sus pijamas subieron a las habitaciones para cambiarse y nosotras detrás de ellos claro esta este espectáculo no nos lo perderiamos…

Cuando entre en la habitación con edward..empezo a quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse en unos boxers blancos que hacia que se le marcara todo algo mas..el noto mi mirada y sonrio torcidamente se acerco a mi y yo me relami los labios cosa que hice sin pensar dado que en parte solte a la fiera de edward de su jaula…el puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cara y aparto un mecho de mi pelo de mi cara para después tocarme la mejilla cariñosamente sabia que se estaba conteniendo para no incomodarme amaba eso de el considerado y pasional…decidi hacer algo mas arriesgado esta vez me acerque a el y le bese suavemente tentandole puse mis manos en la tira de sus boxers para que pillara la indirecta y restregue mi cadera contra su ya abultado boxer empece a bajarselo todo esto dandole suaves besos sin llegar a mas y mirandonos a la cara cuando tuvo los boxer abajo fui bajando yo hasta estar de rodillas junto con eddy JR…..

-Bella…no tienes por..q..ueee hacer..-se quedo a media palabra ya que le habia dado un beso a la punta de su pene…

-En serio bella no quiero incomodarte…-amaba a este hombre que hombre hace pegos respecto a esto para no incomodar a su pareja….porque yo sabia que lo estaba deseando ya que le deje sin respiración…

-Amor quiero probarte otra vez…y la verdad no me incomodas en absolutos dejame darte algo a cambio de todo lo que me estas dando tu…

El cogio mi barbilla un momento para mirarme a los ojos para intentar agarrarse a un atisbo de duda que llegase a tener pero no lo iba a encontrar…asi que suspiro y me beso cariñosamente yo baje otra vez y volvi a besarle en la punta…el se estremecio y yo le di una lamida a lo largo de el…en ese punto empezo a jadear considerablemnte sabia que no podia jugar mucho mas con el asi que me lo meti entero mas o menos lo que podia y empece a chupar…el empezo a gemir bastante alto mientras ponia una de sus manos en mi nuca dandome un suave masaje..una de mis manos fue a sus testículos y la otra recorrio su torso de arriba abajo jugando con el poco bello que tenia le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos y el también a mi me sonrio y yo a le segui con mis movimientos a veces mas rapido otros mas despacio jugando con mi lengua hasta que note que empezo a faltarle el aire y empezo a gemir mas audiblemente..me intento separar para hacerme saber lo que venia pero lo queria todo de el asi que le aprete el culo para hacerle saber que se quedara quieto y con eso exploto..me bebi todo lo que pude note como me levantaba tirandome de los hombros….

-Eso a sido increíble mi vida…..pero dejame recompensarte….-me tiro sobre la cama y empezo a besarme yo le correspondi furiosamente y empezo a palpar todo lo que podia creo que estaba mas ansioso que yo ya que no se molesto ni en quitarme la camiseta directamente me bajo el sujetador y siguio a lo suyo me quito el culot y yo ya esperaba a sus preciosos dedos pero me sorprendio al seguir bajando y dejando besos a lo largo de mi torso y mas abajo…. Note como me abría las piernas y su tibio aliento en mis muslos…empezo a besar mis muslos y a pasar su lengua por ellos yo suspiraba jadeaba gemia todo lo que pueda pasar en estas situaciones me estaba pasando a mi…empezo a soplar por donde paso su lengua antes hasta dejar un casto beso en mi clítoris yo gemi bastante alto….

-Shhhh amor no pretenderas que emmet siga con sus bromas verdad?...-dijo el claro como si el no hubiese gemido al hacerle sexo oral..JA!

-Cl..aroo ed..d..y co..mo.. si tu no hub..ieses gemi….do-dije yo como pude…el empezo a reir y mando vibraciones por mi zona sensible lo que hizo que jadeara…empezo lamiendo mis labios exteriores y mordiendolos un poco..con uno de sus dedos empezo a abrirse camino a mi interior y utilizo su exquisita lengua para conseguir que enloqueciera como es posible que fuese a esa velocidad!...sus dientes cogieron mi punto maximo de nervio y tiro un poco de ello..yo estaba muy cerca y el lo sabia..siguio con su lengua y cuando estuve a punto de venirme añadio 2 dedos a su obra maestra yo en ese punto estaba gimiendo bastante mas alto que las otras veces esto era el cielo y con este ultimo pensamiento me corri…el como yo bebio todos mis jugos para después subir donde mi juntar las dos esencias…fue un beso demandante sabiamos que no aguantariamos mucho sin hacerlo…nos levantamos para vestirnos entre risas y miradas…

-Amor..eso fue realmente increíble no crees?-dijo el en mi oido después de volverse a poner el pijama..

-Si tu eres increíble y mio no me lo puedo creer..-le bese pero esta vez despacio disfrutando de el..

-Venga angel de ojos chocolate vamos abajo..-dijo dandome un azote

-Claro mi adonis…-dije guiñandole a lo que el solo pudo reirse en alto

Cuando bajamos estaban otra vez todos en la cocina esto parecia un dejavu…todos nos miraban divertidos y edward y yo ya sabiamos por que..no habiamos sido muy silenciosos que digamos pero nos daba igual..me acerque a las chicas que estaban sacando todo para preparar la comida y la mesa y las dije en un susurro…

-_7 y subiendo señoritas…el mejor de todos…-_Ellas se echaron a reir y yo con ellas los chicos las miraron interrogantes y ellas solo sacudieron las cabezas edward me miro tiernamente y yo le guiñe un ojo el se rio y fue a preparar la mesa junto con los chicos…

Comimos entre conversaciones y risas la verdad es que nos habia salido bien la comida..bueno mas bien nos habia salido bien a jasper y a mi por que los demas se le podia quemar el agua pero resulto que jasper era un buen cocinero asi que mientras el y yo cocinabamos los demas preparaban la mesa…

-Bueno chicos que os parece si ahora vemos un par de pelis,dormimos un rato y luego nos preparamos para ir de fiesta os parece?..-dijo alice con una sonrisa rose y yo solo pudimos asentir igual que los chicos..

-Bien pues entonces chicos preparen los sofas y nosotras las películas…

Inmediatamente los chicos empezaron a recoger con nuestra ayuda y empezaron a poner bien los sofas nosotras elegimos las películas pero no como las de anoche..con ese pensamiento solte un risita y las chicas me miraron yo solo negue con la cabeza y ellas se encogieron de hombros…Bajamos abajo y ya estaba todo preparado jazz estaba en el sillon de alice , emmet en otro estirado y edward en el otro medio recostado..nos miraron y sonrieron a la vez y nos abrieron los brazos alice puso la primera película y empezamos a verla..yo me intente acomodar bien donde edward pero mis piernas estaban adoloridas..

-_de que sera_…-pense en voz alta en un susurro

_-de que sera que amor?-_me dijo edward en mi oido

_-No me puedo poner comoda por que me duelen las piernas tienes alguna idea de el por que?-_dije mirandole a esas orbes verdes que me atraparon enseguida..el solo se rio en voz alta y yo segui intentando acomodarme al final ed me puso entre sus piernas y asi pude estar estirada…notaba a edward acariciarme tiernamiente los brazos el estomago en ocasiones me daba besos en el pelo o en el cuello sonrei cuando una de sus manos analizaba cada centímetro de mi cara puse su mano en mis labios y sonrei para hacerle saber que me estaba gustando y luego le bese la palma el apreto su agarre en mi cintura y yo me relaje en sus brazos no se en que momento me quede dormida solo me empece a despertar cuando una duendecillo me estaba haciendo caricias por la cara y llamandome suavemente..abri los ojos y me encontre con ella delante con una sonrisa a pesar de despertarme se la correspondi…

-Hola dormilona..-me dijo ayudandome a levantarme sin poner mi peso sobre edward que estaba dormido

-Hola pequeña..que hora es?-dije estirandome y haciando que mi camiseta se subiera un poco mas y que alice me pellizcara un poco a lo que yo solte unas risitas igual que ella..

-Son las 8.30 tenemos 2 horas para arreglarnos y media mas o menos para llegar a port angeles asi que sobre las 10 o 10.30 estaremos allí…-yo asenti

-Y rose..-pregunte yo

-Al final me pondre celosa de ella bells..-dijo con un puchero

-Porque pequeña..-dije acercandome a ella y con un dedo quitarle el puchero de sus labios y su ceño fruncido

-Entre los besos, eso de que si rose seria lesbiana se lanzaria donde ti y como te defiende…-yo solamente rei y la abrace fuertemente..

-Alice..era esto lo que te pasaba?-ella asintio

-Alice…-dije tomandola la cara entre mis pequeñas manos..-Siempre..oyeme bien..siempre seras mi mejor amiga igual que rose sois mis hermanas y a ti sabes que te adoro y no podria vivir sin ti y sin tus impulsivas compras claro esta..-dije abrazandola de nuevo ella solo me apreto un poco mas y se separo..

-Rose esta en el sofa con emmet…vete a despertarla anda yo mientras subire arriba y preparare la ropa vale?-yo solo asenti y vi como subia por las escaleras…me acerque a rose que estaba enterrada debajo del pecho de emmet no se como no la estaba aplastando…la aparte el pelo de su cara era tan pacifica al dormir cosa que no era cuando despertaba eso me hizo reirme..la empece a recorrer la cara con mis manos y la llame suavemente..

-Rubiaaa…despierta..-ella hizo un mohin y yo rei

-Esa no es una forma bonita de despertar a tu hermana bells..-sonrei ante el nombre y me rei igual que ella pero seguia sin abrir los ojos..yo los rode..

-Y no ruedes los ojos que te conozco..-eso me dejo sorprendida..

-No sabia que teniamos otra pitonisa en casa aparte de alice..-dije burlandome de ella un poco..

-Ya si vale todo lo que quieras pero ahora haz el favor de despertarme como es debido y sin llamarme rubia…-volvi a rodar los ojos en verdad era muy muy mimosa..

-Y no ruedes los ojos!..-yo rei y empece a hacerle suaves caricias por su cara..se relajo ya que el ceño que tenia antes se le habia quitado..le puse detrás de su oreja un mechon que tenia otra vez suelto y me acerque para darle besitos por toda su cara ella empezo a reir un poco y al final cogi su mano y la entrelace con la mia para darle un beso en los labios simplemente un roce…ella poco a poco abrio los ojos y me tope con sus ojos azules electricos ambas sonreimos y se fue levantando..

-Ves asi si que se despierta a alguien!..-dijo mirandome y pasando un brazo por mis hombros mientras íbamos hacia las escaleras..

-Siempre te despierto asi y nunca te quejas lo que pasa es que el oso emmy no te da suficiente cariño o que..-por ese comentario me lleve una colleja..

-AUNCHH!..rose no hagas eso..-la dije mirandola ella solo se encongio de hombros..

-No digas estupideces entonces tontita..sabes que contigo soy muy cariñosa con los demas no puedo serlo tanto tu y emmet sois las excepciones incluso con alice me cuesta mas…-yo solo la abrace un poco para hacerla saber que la entendia rose era fria cuando se lo proponia y cuando nos conocimos tuvimos una conexión que nos hizo ser inseparables..a partir de ese dia rose y yo éramos inseparables y me defendia a muerte como yo a ella pero ella simplemente con sacar su carácter a flote asustaba a cualquiera..por eso se molestaba si la tomaba el pelo sobre ello pero no podia enfadarse conmigo y lo sabia..

Llegamos a la parte de arriba con rose abrazandome por detrás y yo tirando de ella y riendonos, entramos en mi habitación, ahí estaba alice metida dentro de mi armario y por lo que pude ver tenia un vestido en la mano de color azul oscuro pegado al cuerpo y con atadura al cuello dejando media espalda al aire y por poco no me tapaba el culo..alice salio del armario y vio a rose abrazandome, me sonrio pero no llego a sus ojos esa alegria yo solte a rose y la abrace ella solto las prendas y me abrazo de vuelta..rose estaba allí parada sin entender nada..

-Siento que te estoy perdiendo bella..-sollozo un poco..no podia verla asi me partia el alma la separe un poco de mi..

-Alice..-dije dulcemente..- Te quiero con todo mi corazon nunca te dejare somos hermanas recuerdas?rose tiene un trozo mio-rose sonrio ante esto y se acerco mirando a alice y quitandola una pequeña lagrima de su cara-tu tienes el otro-cogi su cara entre mis manos- y edward otro..sois las personas mas importantes para mi nadie pierde a nadie..-mire a rosalie y me sonrio dandome permiso para lo proximo que iba a decir..-sabes que rose es muy cerrada cuando quiere y no se porque pero conmigo se abre y yo la quiero y no quiero verla mal pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera ati!..vamos quien me iba a vestir sino eh..-dije riendome y con eso rose y alice..

-Lo se lo siento pero todos los sentimientos han venido de golpe jazzy,emmet y rose tu y edward y tu y rose nose que me pasa..-rose la abrazo

-Alice bella te quiere muchisimo y como ha dicho cada una tiene su lugar y todas somos de todas nos complementamos siento si te daño al ser tan cercana a bella pero de verdad necesito a bella cerca mio..-esto ultimo se lo dijo mirandola a los ojos y limpiandole las lagrimas yo solo las abrace..nos quedamos ahí un momento….

-Venga chicas no podemos hacer esperar a los chicos mucho mas..Vamos rose a elegir tu ropa..!-dijo la pequeña hiperactiva asi era alice brandom!..-y tu bella ponte lo que te he dicho luego vendre a arreglarte el pelo y rose a maquillarte..-rose solto unas risitas y me dio un beso en la mejilla al igual que alice pero esta se demoro un poco mas yo la abrace..-Te quiero..-ella me sonrio..-Lo se..yo tambien.. -empezaron a irse pero las detuve…

-Ey chicas…quereis que despierte a los chicos para que empiecen a cambiarse?-ellas asintieron

-Pero bella cuando subas con edward traete tu ropa a mi habitación y asi nos cambiamos las 3 y dejamos a los chicos cambiarse tranquilos..-Yo asenti y la sonrei se iban riendo..

Baje las escaleras y me encontre con jazz desperezandose..me miro y me sonrio calidamente se acerco y me dio un beso en la cabeza..

-Yo despierto a emmet y tu a edward verdad?-yo asenti un poco sonrojada y el rio no le hacia falta preguntar donde estaban las chicas se imaginaba que estaban cambiandose y ellos lo tenian que hacer ya…me acerque a edward y me sente a su lado era la perfeccion en persona…

-Amor..despierta…-dije tocandole el pelo que aunque estubiese un poco enredado

seguia siendo sedoso..el hizo una especie de ronroneo al pasar mis dedos por su pelo y sus labios que beso cuando pasaron por ahí…me incline un poco y le bese el sonrio pero no me respondio se hacia el dormido eso me hizo gracia hoy tenia que repartir mucho cariño..me volvi a inclinar y le di pequeños besitos por la cara el empezo a sonreir mas y al final absorbi su labio inferior a lo que el gimio y me rodeo con sus brazos para ponerme encima de el y por lo que pude notar el pequeño eddy junior estaba despertando…

-Venga bebe lenvanta tenemos que prepararnos…-el apreto mas su agarre y abrio los ojos esas esmeraldas que me atraparon la primera vez que nos vimos brillaban y me volvi a zambullir en ellos de nuevo nos demostramos a traves de la mirada el amor y la pasion que sentiamos el uno por el otro…empezo a levantarse y yo con el me dio un abrazo y yo me acurruque hasta que..

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN SUBE AHORA MISMO!NO TENEMOS TIEMPO!-yo bufe y edward se rio bajito…yo le codee un poco las costillas y el se encogio yo le di un besito en los labios y palmee la cabeza de emmet y le di un beso en la mejilla a jasper ganandome un puchero de parte del primero y una sonrisa del segundo..

-Chicos ir a mi habitación o la de rose para cambiaros con la ropa para esta noche tenemos 2 horas para arreglarnos nosotras estaremos en la habitación de alice asique nos ducharemos ahí tambien asique teneis la casa para vosotros durante 2 horas..-ellos asintieron y yo me fui hacia las 2 horas mas sufridas que voy a tener en mucho tiempo ya que conociendo a estas 2 querrian destacar por encima de todo…estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando escuche un silvido me gire para mirar a edward en el principio de las escaleras….

-A-N-G-E-L…..-no pronuncio la palabra pero sus labios se movieron para decirlo yo me sonroje y el se rio un poco....termine de subir los ultimos escalones y me dirigi a mi habitación a coger mis ropas cuando las tuve en la mano encamine hacia donde alice y rose…alla vamos…ese fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de tocar la puerta…

**Hola de nuevo!!12 paginas de Word!no os quejareis no??**

**Nose si hacerlos mas cortos los capitulos me lo estoy pensando…pero ya lo vereis..que os ha parecido este capitulo? bien.., mal… vosotros me direis el proximo capitulo ya es la noche de fiesta que se pondra muy interesante los primeros atisbos de celos saldran a flote…decidme sugerencias o alguna cosa que quereis que pase y yo vere que puedo hacer vale¿¿ bueno nose cuando volvere a actualizar espero que pronto pero puff nose tengo esta semana algo chunga pero bueno…un beso de eddy =) ,un abrazo de emm =) y una sonrisa de jasper =) y un mordisco claro esta!! Hasta la proxima!**


	16. Noche y actos

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

BELLA POV

Enfrente de la puerta de alice con mi vestido en mano y todo lo que conlleva vestirse en un cuarto ajeno con 2 locas de la moda…..

_Toc..Toc..Toc…_

Los 3 toques que me llevaran a un dolor de cabeza inigualable..como si de un meteorito se tratase alice estaba abriendo la puerta cuando termine de dar a la puerta y mantenia la mano en alto, alice abrio y miro mi mano en alto con gesto burlon y tiro de ella para adentro..ahi estaba rosalie con su escultural cuerpo probandose el vestido que alice la va a hacer ponerse y alice mi pequeña duende estaba guapisima estaba claro que esta noche íbamos a arrasar y yo sobre todo ya no aguantaba mas habia decidido que hoy lo haría con edward me he dado cuenta de que lo especial es estar el y yo sin importar el sitio..el intentara persuadirme pero le conozco lo suficiente y me arreglare lo suficiente como para convencerle…esta sera una gran noche….

-Hola bells-me dijo rose dandome un beso en la mejilla yo sonrei

-Hola rose..estas preciosa-ella me sonrio calidamente y yo la di un beso en la frente era mi hermana…

-Y yo que estoy pintada?-pregunto mi querida,irritante e hiperactiva amiga

-Tu mi pequeño duende..-sonrio ante el apodo..creo que yo soy con la unica que no se enfada si la digo asi…-estas realmente hermosa..-la dije mientras la daba un beso en la frente ella me abrazo y dejo su cabeza en mi cuello y dio un beso en el,me estremeci y ella se rio yo la mire mal pero no pude reprimir la sonrisa..mi otra hermana…

-Tu si que estaras hermosa cuando acabe contigo..a eddy le va a dar un infarto…-dijo sonriendo malévolamente..yo enarque una ceja y me encogi de hombros…

-Mientras no se muera mientras lo hacemos hoy me vale…-despues de ese comentario oí 2 chillidos diferentes

-QUE!?-dijeron las 2 a la vez..

-Pues eso chicas he decidido que no puedo esperar..bueno en realidad si puedo pero la cosa es que no quiero y he decidido conquistarlo hoy…-dije con tranquilidad mientras me desnudaba y me metia en la ducha ellas me siguieron..

-Osea que lo vais a hacer…wowww amiga mañana quiero detalles…-dijo la duende

-Yo secundo eso!-dijo rose yo rode los ojos y me meti en la ducha..

10 minutos después Sali de la ducha envuelta en una toalla fui en busca de las chicas y me las encontre ya vestidas y arregladas del pelo nose como lo hacian tan rapido…solo las faltaba maquillarse…fui donde ellas y vi mi conjunto entero estirado en la cama era un vestido mas arriba de la rodilla a la mitad del muslo mas o menos era de un azul electrico pero no chillon, la lenceria era tambien azul de encaje..peqeñas demonios…¡yo se elegirme la ropa interior!..en fin… los zapatos eran tambien azules preciosos tenian cremallera por delante pequeñita y tenia huecos que los hacian ver sexys..justo el efecto deseado y el tacon era de aguja pero tampoco era muy alto lo justo para no tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo para besar a edward….mmmmm edward….basta bella concentrate!..me ordene ir a donde las chicas que ya se estaban maquillando y me miraron con una sonrisa..yo se la devolvi..

-Ten bella ponte esto..-me dijo pasandome un albornoz yo la vi raro

-Vamos a ir a avisar a los chicos que en 1 hora abajo y no querras ir en toalla verdad?-yo solo negue y ellas asintieron..

Salimos del cuarto de alice y fuimos al mio pero oimos ruido de dentro de la de rose y la mia yo les dije que podian utilizar la casa pero no pense que necesitarian mas de un cuarto, las 3 nos miramos enarcando cejas y esperamos haber que pasaba de repente se oyo….

-Joder eddy! Tu novia si que sabe que llevar puesto has visto estas camisetas! Oh dios y esta falda si no estuviera con rose te la quitaria hermano..-emmet estallo en carcajadas y yo me escondi en el hombro de rose ella me miraba entre divertida y enojada pero no conmigo y me puse a pensar el por que y al fin cai..¡estaban revisando nuestros cajones! Les iba a matar..iba hacia ellos cuando la mano de alice me paro la mire y me señalo que escuchasemos rose asintio y yo espere…..

-Oh emmet idiota deja eso no es de bueno gusto ver…..-edward se quedo a media frase y no sabia por que….

-oh dios esa es la ropa interior de bella?-yo ya estaba roja aunque el me habia visto con menos ropa eso no queria decir que…bueno ya me entienden…rose me acariciaba el pelo para tranquilizame…

-Eddy tu novia es muy sexy pero mira lo de mi rose por dios esa mujer un dia me matara…uff….ey que es esto…..OH DIOS MIO UNAS ESPOSAS!ROSE TIENE UNAS ESPOSAS…..-en ese momento alice y yo miramos a rose que se encogio de hombros pero se veia que no le habia gustado que hayan mirado sus cosas el unico que se salvaba era jasper pero no todo es lo que parece……

-Oh tiosss no es justo que vosotros veais su ropa interior y otras cosas y yo no pueda ver nada de alice!-dijo jasper alice se quedo blanca su querido jazzyyyyy no era tan bueno como parecia al principio…las 3 nos miramos y salimos de nuestro escondite..estabamos enfadadas no por lo que dijeron sino por nuestra intimidad…nos quedamos en el umbral de la puerta y gritamos…

-SE DIVIERTEN!-como a camara lenta los 3 se giraron y la situación era muy comica emmet tenia puesto uno de los sujetadores de rose y creo que por la cara de rose era uno de sus preferidos…edward tenia un tanga mio entre los dedos y jasper miraba embobado las esposas…los 3 fueron cambiando de color ya de por si eran palidos pues ahora lo eran mas…..estaban metidos en un lio….

EDWARD POV

Cuando subimos los 3 las escaleras dicidimos que nos cambiaríamos en la habitación de bella ya que no necesitabamos tanto espacio como 2 habitaciones…cuando entramos los chicos miraron la habitación de mi bella yo ya la tenia bastante estudiada sobre todo la cama que al fijarme en ella estaba sin hacer solo puesto las sabanas hacia delante de ese color negros de seda que me encantaba el cuarto de bella tenia un toque de las 3 chicas estaba seguro de que el armario y la cama eran cosas de alice las paredes y la parte del sillon o donde estaba su escritorio era de rose ya que todo encajaba y la parte donde se encontraba los libros la televisión y las fotos colocadas era por parte de bella eran las mejores!...

-Tio me gusta la habitación de tu novia..-dijo emmet con su ropa en su mano y dejandola encima de la cama..

-A mi me encanta nos os habeis fijado que tiene un toque de cada una?...-los 2 asintieron y a emmet le brillaron los ojos……oh….ohhhh..

-Tios tengo una idea!!..-dijo levantando el puño y sonriendo como un niño travieso..

-Emmet piensa en lo que vas a hacer..-emmet no me escucho y fue hacia el armario de bella..ah no no no no ya se lo que quiere hacer….

-Joder! eddy! Tu novia si que sabe que llevar puesto has visto estas camisetas! Oh dios y esta falda si no estuviera con rose te la quitaria hermano..-le mato te juro que le mato..

-Oh emmet idiota deja eso no es de bueno gusto ver…..-en ese momento no pude hablar estaba viendo la ropa interior de bella…..vale ya la habia visto sin nada pero aun asi ver su ropa interior pufff..

-oh dios esa es la ropa interior de bella?-pregunte como tonto…

-Eddy tu novia es muy sexy pero mira lo de mi rose por dios esa mujer un dia me matara…uff….ey que es esto…..OH DIOS MIO UNAS ESPOSAS!ROSE TIENE UNAS ESPOSAS…..-en serio un dia le mato!espera..espera…rose?esposas? donde estaba emmet? Levante la vista de la ropa interior y vi que emmet volvia de la habitación de rose con unas esposas y un sujetador rojo de encaje….

-Oh tiosss no es justo que vosotros veais su ropa interior y otras cosas y yo no pueda ver nada de alice!-me volvi hacia la voz de jasper y le sonrei burlon no es tan santo como parece..yo estaba jugando con un tanga de bella bastante bonito por cierto era de un color rojo con un poco de encaje no muy revelador pero aun asi wowwwww,emmet estaba haciendo el tonto con el sujetador de rose y jasper miraba como tonto las esposas cuando……

-SE DIVIERTEN!-los tres nos giramos hacia nuestras angelicales novias que ahora parecian que se nos iban a echar encima pero no en el buen sentido…estabamos en problemas…..

BELLA POV

Si no fuesen tan guapos, perfectos, caballerosos, divertidos…basta bella!!!estas enfadada recuerdalo…e-n-f-a-d-a-d-a!..esta situación seria comica pero…ellos estaban guardando todo rapidamente y nosotras enarcamos una ceja cada una al final cuando acabaron se pararon al lado nuestro mirando hacia abajo los 3 como si sus mamas los estuviesen riñendo las 3 nos miramos y se nos escaparon un par de risitas que ellos oyeron y sonrieron tenuemente pero no levantaron la cabeza sabian que estaban perdonados pero eso no quiere decir nada…..

-Me pueden explicar esto por favor…-dije calmadamente entrando en mi cuarto y con mis amigas detrás que nose en que momento se pusieron sus albornoces sera para que los chicos no les vean sus atuendos….

-bueno…-empezo edward que mono estaba asi….

-si…-dije alentandole a que continuase…

-pues estabamos empezando a vestirnos cuando….-se paro y miro a emmet que le suplicaba con la mirada..el suspiro..oh no dime que no va a echarse el la culpa…el sabe que si rose se enfada iria muy mal con emmet pero lo que el no sabia es que sabiamos que habia sido emmet…yo mire a rosalie que miraba con una sonrisa tierna a edward sabiendo ella tambien lo que iba a hacer…

-Fui a tu armario y bueno me entro curiosidad y bueno…. Lo…… deso…rdene un poco..si! eso lo desordene y callo en manos de emmet y bueno…

-amor para..-el levanto la cabeza el mismo estaba haciendose un lio con su propia historia solte un risita….

-se que los 3 tuvieron la culpa…-dije mirándoles a los 3..-no estamos enfadadas solo nos sorprende que husmeéis en nuestros cajones…

-_menos yo..-_dijo jasper en un susurro…

-Que dijiste jazz?-le dijo alice como riñéndole

-Nada amor..-dijo el mirándole con la mirada de cachorro

-no deberia haberte enseñado eso..-dijo alice llendo hacia el y besandolo tenuemente dandose por perdonado..yo fui donde edward tenia la cabeza agachada y se la levante con un dedo le sonrei amorosamente y le di otro beso el sonrio en el beso..

-No estoy molesta pero me gustaria que no lo volvieran a hacer..-ellos asintieron y nos fuimos yendo hasta que emmet hablo..

-No hay beso para mi rosie…-rose le miro y enarco una ceja retandole el solo agacho la cabeza con un suspiro..rose nos miro y nos pregunto con la mirada que hacer..yo la empuje levemente hacia emmet y ella sonrio..

-Si emm pero por favor dejame a mi la parte de la lenceria vale?-le dijo pasando sus manos por su cuello y dandole un tierno beso el sonrio enseñando sus hoyuelos y rose se les acaricio se dio la vuelta y nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto por detrás oimos unos suspiros de alivio las 3 soltamos unas risitas menos mal que les queriamos…

Nos volvimos a meter en la habitación y alice puso un poco de musica ellas se quitaron los albornoces y me miraron estaban cantando la cancion de virtual diva…dios alice me prometio que no volveria a poner ese disco….era un disco que grabamos con nuestras canciones favoritas todas tenian una historia vergonzosa o no pero historia y la mia era vergonzosa….estabamos bailando en una discoteca rose, alice y yo y un par de babosos se me pegaron he hicieron un sándwich conmigo hasta que tuve que darle una bofetada a cada uno pero con el impulso me cai encima de rose y todo el mundo se rio…menos mal que era de noche por que mi sonrojo era muy muy grande!..las dos se acercaron bailando y cantando yo solo pude reir y taparme la cara rose me cogio de la mano y empezo a bailar conmigo alice subio el volumen y se subio encima de la cama rose se reia a carcajadas al igual que yo me dio la vuelta y puso sus manos en mi estomago yo rei y pase mis manos por su pelo que lo llevaba como una cascada dorada alice nos vio y nos hizo una foto rose me solto después de un beso en el cuello y fui donde alice quitandome el albornoz ella se rio y le paso el movil a rose para que hiciese una foto de nosotras 2 estabamos en la cama subidas y alice delante mio y yo abrazandola…mientras la cantaba al oido y ella reia la cancion se estaba acabando y yo me fui bajando de la cama alice hizo lo mismo pero seguia riendose al igual que rose al final las 3 acabams abrazadas y riendonos…

-Vale hora de prepararte bells-dijo alice cogiendo la ropa interior dandomela para que me cambiase..la cogi y me fui al baño cuando estuve lista fui a la habitación y me puse el vestido era bastante pegado pero era muy bonito me puse los zapatos y me mire solo faltaba maquillarme y el pelo rose y alice se pusieron a ello al final decidieron dejarmelo liso y con el maquillaje centrado en mis ojos y mi boca así que una pequeña capa de maquillaje los ojos muy negros para acenturarlos mas y los labios con un brillo transparente que hacia a mis labios mas apetecibles..cuando acabaron las 3 nos miramos y sonreimos no hacian falta palabras,Rose iba con un vestido rojo de straple tambien muy pegado al cuerpo con unos zapatos del mismo color un poco mas altos que los mios iba realmente preciosa,alice llevaba otro vestido de un solo hombro de color verde que se pegaba en el torso y por la parte de las piernas era mas suelto dandole asi un aspecto de baialarina de ballet estaba muy hermosa con sus facciones de duende y yo pues con el vestido azul amarrado a el cuello con la espalda al aire hasta donde empezaba el sujetador y los tacones azules eran justo las 10 cuando empezamos a bajar las escaleras oimos abajo ruido y sabiamos que eran los chicos asi que empezamos a bajar de una en una, primero bajo alice se escucharon algunos vitores por parte de los chicos y luego silencio seguramente jasper les hizo callar y se estarian besando,la segunda en bajar fue rosalie que se gano un aullido por parte de emmet y una risa de los demas escuche como emmet la decia que estaba hermosa y muy sexy rose esta claro que se rio como tonta…el amor….ahora me tocaba a mi asi que empecé a bajar por las escaleras y lo vi..edward tan guapo como siempre llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa de color azul oscura con los 2 primeros botones abiertos y en la mano llevaba una chaqueta negra que hacia juego su cabello despeinado le hacia lucir sexy se me quedo mirando y me gusto lo que vi en sus ojos..pasion desbordada y mucho amor..oi en el fondo de nuestra burbuja unos silbidos y unas risitas de las chicas pero solo veia a edward que se acercaba a mi como si fuese su presa..me cogio de la cintura y yo pase mis brazos por su cuello me beso suavemente no queriendo echar a perder mi ..maquillaje pero yo tenia otros planes le apreté contra mi y gimio un poco aumentamos el beso y se separo para dejar su cabeza en mi cuello y darle un par de besitos….

-Me quieres matar verdad preciosa?-me dijo mirandome intensamente yo solo sonrei un poco coqueta..sus verdes ojos estaban mucho mas oscuros..

-No quiero que aguantes toda la noche tengo planes para ti y para mi..-le dije al oido y le roce el lóbulo de su oreja con mis labios..el se estremecio

-Estas terriblemente hermosa y muy muy sexy bella..-dijo mirandome a los ojos nos quedamos asi un momento hasta que oimos una voz aclararse…

-podemos irnos parejita?-pregunto alice sonrio yo asenti al igual que edward las 3 salimos delante dejandoles ver bien todo el vestido oimos 3 tipos de gemidos diferente y nos echamos a reir….

-Que coches cogemos?podemos coger el jeep entramos todos..-pregunte yo con una sonrisa todos aceptaron y fuimos hacia el jeep..rose se sento con ayuda de emmet en el asiento del copiloto emmet conduciendo yo al lado de edward y alice y jasper juntos tambien teniamos 30 m hasta llegar a port angeles asi que tenia tiempo de descansar para esta noche me acurruque donde edward y el me abrazo haciendo circulos en mi muslo..yo puse mi mano en su estomago e hice lo mismo que el..el viaje pase bastante rapido dado que el loco de emmet conducia bastante rapido aunque yo tampoco puedo decir mucho tampoco era una abuelita…. Vimos el bar donde ibamos a ir asi que nos bajamos claro con ayuda de los chicos ya que nuestros tacones era peligrosos en grandes alturas…edward me cogio de la mano y yo la entrelace el me pego mas a el al ver que los chicos nos miraban crei escuchar un pequeño gruñido salir de su pecho pero cuando lo mire el solo veia la entrada llegamos donde el portero que nos reconocio al instante y nos dejo entrar dejando atrás todas las quejas de los demas nosotras le dimos un besito en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento el solo sonrio y los chicos se nos quedaron mirando nosotras nos encongimos de hombros…

-WOWW este sitio es increíble chicas..-nos dijo emmet..

-tienes razon es uno de nuestros sitios favoritos buena musica buenas copas y compañía perfecta..-dije yo pegandome mas a ed que me sonrio y me pego mas a el

-Venga no perdamos el tiempo tenemos que coger mesa..-dijo alice a la vez que arrastraba a jazz hacia las mesas vip la musica era muy buena y no pude evitar mover las caderas mientras llevaba a edward hacia donde estaban todos…

-Que quieren de beber..-dijo edward mirandonos

-Yo quiero cosmopolitan-dijo rose

-Yo mojito-dijo alice riendose al igual que nosotras los chicos solo negaron con la cabeza..

-Yo quiero otro cosmo amor..-dije dandole un beso en los labios el sonrio contra ellos y asintio

-Me acompañan chicos?..-los chicos asintieron y nosotras les vimos marchar hacia la barra las 3 nos sonreimos y empezamos a hablar tranquilamente pero nuestra tranquilidad se fue a otro lado cuando 3 chicos se nos acercaron..las 3 nos miramos y suspiramos esto nos pasaba cada vez que saliamos y siempre haciamos lo mismo o ignorarlos y al final se rendian o eramos muy cariñosas entre nosotras.. una de las dos opciones…

-Hola preciosas que tal?..-nosotras les ignoramos y seguimos hablando..

-Por que tan solas muñecas?-pregunto otro de los chicos nosotras nos miramos y asentimos rose paso un brazo por mi espalda baja y me dio un beso en la cabeza y alice se pego al cuerpo de rose..

-Venga lindas las invitamos a unos tragos y luego si quieren pueden acompañarnos a nuestro hotel a seguir la fiesta allí..-estaban bastante cerca de nosotras asi que me volvi y bese a rose en los labios ella me cogio del pelo pegandome mas a ella cuando me despegue alice me toco los labios para dar una indirecta muy directa…rose les miro amenazadoramente y ellos palidecieron ante todo este montaje y se fueron corriendo…nos echamos a reir… nos paramos de reir cuando vimos a nuestros chicos enfrente nuestro serios en sus manos llevaban nuestras bebidas y las suyas pero tambien una botella de champan con 6 copas…

-quienes era esos..-preguntaron a la vez ya sentados en la mesa

-unos babosos que nos molestaron pero les ahuyentamos..-dije mirando a edward que se agarraba el puente de su nariz para calmarse emmet estaba con los puños cerrados y jazz mirando hacia abajo cruzado de brazos..no podian estar celosos no?? O si?? Las 3 nos miramos y asentimos estaban celosos y eso en parte nos hacia gracia..

-Amor estas celoso?..-le dije en un susurro a edward que le hizo estremecer..me miro y me beso bastante salvaje tengo que decir pero no menos placentero por eso..metio su lengua en mi boca y yo le respondi igual hasta que nos separamos y el me miro..vi los celos y el enfado en sus ojos pero no por mi sino por no partirles la cara a esos 3 y eso solo hizo hacerme sonreir mas al igual que a mis amigas que estaban igual que yo..

-Mia..-me dijo edward posando su frente con la mia..yo le coji su cara y le mire a los ojos…

-Tuya..-el me sonrio y volvio a ser mi bello novio

-Les juro chicas que no se les acercara nadie mas..lo sentimos por se celosos pero no lo podemos evitar..-nosotras nos miramos y reimos un poco y les dimos un pequeño besito a cada uno..

-Bueno dejemos lo malos rollos y brindemos por cierto para que la botella de champan?..-dijo rose debajo del brazo de emmet..

-Bueno aparte de las bebidas vuestras y nuestras nos parecio adecuado brindar con champan…-dijo edward encongiendose de hombros

-Por que? Que hay de especial?..-dije yo jugando con las manos de edward

-Por que las hemos conocido porque las queremos y por que no hay nadie que nos vaya a separar…-dijo jazz sonriendo abiertamente..emmet abrió la botella de champan y relleno las 6 copas y nos las dieron…

-por nosotros…!-dijo el grandulon nosotras sonreimos y nos bebimos todo el contenido…dejamos la copa en la mesa y cogimos nuestras copas edward se habia pedido whisky emmet ginebra y jazz vodka empezamos a bebernos nuestras bebidas de vez en cuando edward me besaba y la mezcla de las dos bebidas opacaba un poco su sabor original pero seguia sabiendo a gloria una vez cogi la bebida de edward y la probe no me gusto mucho e hice una mueca extraña a lo que el rio y me sirvio un poco de champan casi se estaba acabando y nuestra primera copa tambien asi que los animos estaban bastante subidos..en mas de una ocasión a todos las hormonas nos controlaron y nos hicieron perder el control por lo menos en mi caso que al terminar un beso me encontre en el regazo de edward y con los ojos de el muy muy negros…los demas se rieron pero tambien les pillamos en algunas ocasiones en la misma situación..estaba hablando con edward mientras le tocaba el pelo tranquilamente cuando una cancion empezo a sonar.._buttons de pussy cat dolls.._alice grito y nos arrastro a rose y a mi que tambien estaba muy ocupada con emmet hasta la pista de baile..empezamos a movernos suavemente las 3 sin acercarnos simplemente movimiento de caderas y alguna bajada pero a la hora que empezaron a cantar alice se me empezo a acercar cantando y empezamos a bailar juntas yo la cante la otra parte de la cancion en su oido y nos reimos empezamos a bajar lentamente y a hacer movimientos circulares bailabamos realmente bien en una de esas alice se separo y rose empezo a acercarse a mi cantandome igual que hizo alice solo que ella cuando llego donde mi bajo hasta abajo a lo que yo daba una vuelta moviendo lentamente mi cadera y sacandola lo maximo posible..subio de nuevo y empezamos a mecernos un poco mas fuerte hasta que nuestras piernas quedaron enganchadas y subimos sacando el culo cogi un dedo mio me le puse en los labio le di un beso y se le puse a rose en los labio y tire de ella hacia atrás a lo que ella sonrio con malicia..miro a alice y se puso a bailar con ella mientras la decia algo al oido y me miraban las dos se sonrieron y siguieron bailando al igual que yo casi al final de la cancion las dos se separaron y me pusieron en el medio de ellas 2..oh!estaban haciendo lo mismo que los chicos del sándwich! Yo solte una carcajada al igual que ellas..empezaron a bajar y yo me mecia lentamente en circulo hacia abajo al final de la cancion yo tenia una pierna en la cadera de rose y alice pasaba sus manos por mi estomago…nos empezamos a reir y nos fijamos que los de nuestro alrededor nos miraron y empezaron a aplaudirnos y vitorearnos nosotras ni cortas no perezosas saludamos y sonreimos..llegamos a nuestra mesa riendonos y agarrandonos la tripa nuestros novios estaban estaticos mirandonos con la mirada bastante ida cuando les dimos un beso ellos despertaron nos miraron sonrieron muy muy picaros y nos besaron y eso beso puffff…acabe tumbada en el sofa con edward encima mio y un pequeño eddy bastante preparado….mire por encima de su hombro y mis amigas estaban igual rose a horcajadas de emmet y alice en el regazo de jazz besandose bastante efusivos……

-Dios bebe no sabes lo que me haces…-yo sonrei con una sonrisa sexy y le volvi a besar mas demandante y el respondio encantado…

-Ya veras lo que te hago esta noche bebe…-el me miro un segundo y entendio todo y vi en su mirada la batalla interior que tenia entre hacerlo o no hacerlo..pase mi lengua sobre sus labios y meti mis manos debajo de su camisa el gimio un poco..

-Cariño quiero hacerlo..va a ser especial si estamos juntos..-el me miro y después de otro beso mio vi en su mirada que habia aceptado baile el baile de la victoria por dentro esta noche se ponia cada vez mejor…

Nos incorporamos y vimos que las otras parejas intentaban colocarse bien el pelo o las camisas…todos nos miramos y soltamos unas risitas..rellenamos una vez mas las copas de champan y brindamos….

-Por la mejor noche de nuestras futuras vidas juntas…-todos sonreimos ante mi brindis y volvimos a beber..todos estabamos un poco borrachos pero no del todo sabiamos perfectamente que no podiamos beber mas asi que paramos pero eso no quiere decir que la fiesta se acabo…

-Chicas nos deben un baile no es asi?-pregunto emmet muy pero que muy sonriente pegadose mas a rose a lo que ella rodo los ojos y sonrio abiertamente…

-Es verdad amor ya quiero ver como te_ mueves_…-me susurro edward en la oreja a lo que yo me estremeci y me sonroje un poco..

-Esta bien quieren un baile?-dije levantándome al igual que mis amigas..ellos asintieron muy sonrientes..

-Si..-contestaron los 3 a la vez a la vez que se levantaban..

-Esta bien pero si les da un ataque de corazon es bajo vuestra responsabilidad..-dijo alice riendo..al igual que nosotros y los chicos…

-Busca una cancion bebe _y ya veras_…-lo ultimo le dije ronroneandole en la oreja a lo que el salio pitando a donde el dj y los demas rieron aunque no sabian que le habia dicho..edward volvio a los 5 minutos y nos encaminamos a la pista mi amor levanto el pulgar hacia el dj y el le hizo el mismo gesto yo enarque una ceja y el solo me agarro…

-Es una cancion un poco vieja pero….-no termino su explicación por que empezo a sonar Noche de sexo…yo solte una carcajada al igual que mis amigas pero rapidamente le mire y puse todo el poder de mi mirada en el al igual que el en mi..trago fuertemente.. el queria jugar? pues juguemos….Rose y alice estaban igual se pegaron a sus hombres como yo al mio hasta que empezo la cancion….

¿Ola, que tal?

Soy el chico de las poesías

Tu fiel admirador

Y aunque no me conocías

Las chicas nos separamos de ellos y empezamos a cantarles el principio aunque la cancion era de un chico hacia una chica pense que no el importaria cambiar los papeles y fue asi ya que nos sonrieron los 3 a las 3 nosotras sonreimos y nos acercamos mas a el susurrandoles la ultima parte..

_Y aunque no me conocías..-_le dije sensualmente en su oido a los que el se estremecio el puso sus manos en mi cadera un poco mas abajo y empezo la parte buena

Hoy es noche de sexo

Voy a devorarte, nena linda

Hoy es noche de sexo

Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías

Hoy es noche de sexo (Ayyy!)

Voy a devorarte, nena linda

Hoy es noche de sexo

Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía

Empece a moverme sobre el cuerpo de edward el me seguia el ritmo perfectamente movia mi cadera suavemente pero rozando todo lo que pudiese de edward el en ocasiones apretaba mis caderas…cuando acabo esa estrofa yo doble mis rodillas quedando a cuclillas con mis manos en mi pelo y subi lentamente sacando el culo intencionalmente para que rozase a edward el gimio en mi oido y me acerco mucho mas a el para hacerme saber que le estaba haciendo…las chicas casi imitaban mis movimientos internamente estaba muy pero que muy caliente pero tenia que seguir con este jueguito y no saltar encima a edward y llevarle a los baños…

(Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!)

Quiero arrancarte la tela con cautela

Mi piel canela enseguida pela

Ella es la protagonista de mi novela

Mi Cinderella conmigo es que vuela

Póngase romántica, please

Dame un kiss, no cometa un desliz

Ella combina la calle con la moda de Paris

La miss sigue matando en el país

Me gire y quede enfrente de edward le solte un par de botones de su camisa a la vez que la cancion lo decia y pase mis dedos por su bien esculpido pecho empezamos a bajar los dos y acabamos en una comprometedora posición tenia el muslo de edward en mi entrepierna y los labio de edward a menos de 1 cm yo le sonrei picaramente y me restregue un poco contra el y le lami un poco los labios el gimio subimos otra vez hacia arriba estabamos bailando con mucha intensidad en este momento….

Hoy es noche de sexo

Voy a devorarte, nena linda

Hoy es noche de sexo

Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías

Hoy es noche de sexo (Ayyy!)

Voy a devorarte, nena linda

Hoy es noche de sexo

Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía

Acércate...

Te diré que...

Nadie te va a tocar como yo

Nadie te lo va a hacer como yo

Acércate...

Te diré que...

Nadie te va a tocar como yo

Nadie te lo va a hacer como yo

Decídete ya cuando será

Que tu boca tocara mi boca

So, dime ya que tú me das

Quiero sentirte, besarte

Mi lengua pasarte

Y vas a sentirte bien

Vamos a pasarla bien

Tu no vez que estoy sufriendo

Y pasando el tiempo sin comerte

Ya habia olvidado casi el proposito de calentar mas de la cuenta a edward aunque veia que lo habia hecho ya..estabamos muy metido en el baile mis caderas ahora se movian duramente contra el y el me daba besos humedos en el cuello mientras yo me pegaba mas a el su pecho se pegaba a mi espalda mientras yo tenia una de mis manos estaba en su pelo enredándolo mas..el con una de sus manos la puso en mi vientre y la otra en mi muslo yo segui moviendome al igual que el mientras yo me concentraba en seguir el ritmo el se dedicaba a restregarse contra mi y a morderme el cuello yo gemia y el reia un poco..me canse ya es hora de que entre en accion..vamos bella recomponte..venga tu puedes chica…joder bella no puede tenerte tan tonta por unos besitos…**Besitos¿?tu crees que estos son simples besitos??..**venga no me vengas con eso tu no eras una fem fatale?..**claro que lo soy ya lo veras…**perfecto ahora hablaba conmigo misma….

Empecemos en la playa

Terminemos en la cama

Trae la toalla porque te vas a mojar

En flex, mami, en sex

Lay on my bed and prepare for sex

Hoy es noche de sexo

Voy a devorarte, nena linda

Hoy es noche de sexo

Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías

Hoy es noche de sexo (Ayyy!)

Voy a devorarte, nena linda

Hoy es noche de sexo

Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía

La cancion estaba a punto de terminarse yo me gire y le mire intensamente el jadeo por mi mirada y le sonrei cinicamente se quedo estatico un momento para después seguir bailando conmigo yo puse sus manos en mi culo y el lo apreto acercandome a el para que sintiese a eddy y vaya que lo senti sus ojos estaban bastante oscuros eran de un verde oscuro.._Pasion.._pense..le volvi a sonreir y baje mis manos por su cuello,por sus hombros por su espalda hasta su culo el que toque un poco pero dejandole con ganas puse mis manos en el hueso de su cadera muy cerca de mi mejor amigo eddy..ed empezo a respirar pesadamente y yo sonrei ante eso me solte de su agarre y por lo que oia la musica estaba a punto de acabarse asi que baje hasta el suelo dejando mi culo a la altura de su miembro le mire pro encima de mi hombro y le vi fijarse totalmente en esa parte de mi anatomia……

'W', el sobreviviente!

Con Yandel!

Nelly! Nesty!

No hay pa' nadie!

Llego el dream team!

El dream team!

Salte de la vía!

Que por ahí viene el tren!

Boo!

Tra! (Frikia'o!)

Boo! (Tell them about the name!)

Tra! (Hitmaker!)

Boo! (Hitmaker, baby!)

Tra! (Don't stop, baby!)

Boo!Tra!

Oye, Romeo!

El dúo de la historia!

Zumba, Romeo, zumba!

No hay pa' nadie!

Esta bien ya!

No llores!

El dúo de la historia!

Con Romeo!

Un junte pa' la historia!

Esto es de colección, hermano!

Quedaban menos de 10 segundo de cancion asi que volvi a subir hasta donde edward puse mi muslo en su cadera y me quede a escasos centímetros de sus labios..cuando la cancion acabo tenia la intencion de separarme pero edward me cogio del muslo y poso su otra mano en mi culo y me beso humedo y excitante yo puse mis manos en su pelo y gemi cuando me mordio el labio inferior le separe y junte nuestras frentes..los dos repirabamos entrecortadamente nos miramos y sonreimos me fije en mi amigas y parecian estar en la misma situación….

-Sabes como me has dejado amor?-me dijo edward al oido cogiendome la mano encaminándonos a nuestra mesa con los chicos delante nuestro..

-Tengo una ligera idea..pero tu te lo buscastes y ahora que el pequeño eddy este despierto es por tu culpa..-dije entrelazando nuestras manos el me paro

-Pequeño eddy?..mmmm no creo que sea pequeño princesa..-me dijo edward acorralandome en una columna que estaba por el camino cogio mi mano entrelazada y la puso en su paquete yo abri mucho los ojos no era nuevo pero nunca era tan directo salvo la primera noche que estuvimos juntos…

-Te sigue pareciendo pequeño bebe?-dijo eso besandome suavemente..

-Estoy segura que precisamente pequeño no es.._ya lo he comprado y hoy lo are del todo..-_el jadeo ante mis palabras y después de una caricia en su miembro le volvi a coger de la mano para llevarlo a la mesa donde emmet deboraba a rose y alice estaba teniendo un episodio vampirico con jazz yo me sente en el regazo de edward y el me dio besos por el cuello yo enredaba mis manos en su pelo y al fin me beso…les habiamos dejado bastante mal a los pobres pero como dije antes se lo buscaron..**son unas malas novias van a tener un caso de bolas azules si siguen asi..**ya estas de vuelta?..**si te molesta acaso?soy tu conciencia que quieres que desaparezca?..**no no pero podrias dejarme por esta noche por favor no es por nada pero eres un poco plasta..cuando note que el miembro de edward crecia un poco mas deje mi batalla mental y me concentre en el…lo siguiente que paso en el club fue casi los mismo mas baile mas besos mas caricias mas susurros y miradas..eran las 6 de la mañana y decidimos irnos ahora empezaba lo bueno pense…mire a edward y le acorrale en el jeep el me miro divertido al igual que yo le bese fieramente a lo que el respondio con mas entusiasmo los dos sabiamos lo que nos esperaba en casa y los dos estabamos ansiosos…

Ya en el jeep, todos estabamos hablando animadamente sobre la noche emmet iba a una velocidad bastante lenta dado que habia bebido pero ya casi no se le notaba..esto nos dio tiempo para seguir riendonos, cantando y bailando ya que teniamos la radio a tope hubo una cancion que emmet tenia puesta en la que una parte era de chicos y otra de chicas empezamos a cantarla y cada una miraba a su chico yo juntaba casi mis labios a los de edward pero los apartaba alice le cantaba al oido a jasper y rose ponia su mano en el muslo de emmet a la vez que se inclinaba hacia el dandole una muy buena vista ellos nos sonreian torcidamente pero de un movimiento nos sentaron encima suyo salvo emmet que no pudo e hizo un puchero que rosalie la quito diciendole algo al oido los chicos empezaron a cantar su parte….Diosssss eran muy sexys…cogi a edward de las solapas y le bese, era un beso demandante, rudo, sexual no lo podia evitar esta noche iba demasiado caliente ya lo podriamos hacer suave la proxima vez parece que edward penso lo mismo pero tuvimos que parar a coger aire nos miramos y sonreimos aunque deseabamos continuar el jeep delante de todos no era muy buena idea…alice y jazz estaban mirandose a los ojos y no nos dimos ni cuenta cuando acabo la cancion todos nos echamos a reir y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la mano de rose mas arriba casi en la zona prohibida alice desvio la vista de jazz al oir mi carcajada y yo le señale con mi cabeza la mano de rose ella solto otra carcajada y todos nos miraron como si estuviésemos locas…

-Que os hace tanta gracia chicas?-pregutno emmet volvimos a reir al notar su voz mas ronca..rose nos miro sin entender asi que con un movimiento un poco patoso me sente encima de las piernas de jazz para hablar con rose este se sorprendio un poco pero no le dio importancia y me agarro de la cintura para que no me callese le sonrei en agradecimiento y el me correspondio..me acerque a rose y la dije en un susurro para que nadie excepto alice y yo que estabamos a su altura lo oyesemos…

-_Donde tienes la mano puesta leona?..-_ella me miro y miro su mano a punto de tocar un punto extremadamente sensible de emmet…nos sonrio y nos guiño entonces subio un poco mas la mano y vimos como emmet contenia la respiración los chicos le miraron como loco pero nosotras nos echamos a reir emmet nos miro y fruncio el ceño al darse cuenta que era el blanco de nuestra broma…

_-Ten cuidado que te quemas pequeña..-_la dije al oido para luego morderlo suavemente ella solto una risita tonta al igual que alice y me eche para atrás para volver a mi sitio jazz me ayudo y volvi a estar encima de ed que me agarro y me hecho para atrás quedaban por lo menos 15 m de viaje asi que me las pase en el pecho de edward para descansar un poco las demas pensaron lo mismo ya que el resto del viaje nos lo pasamos en silencio…

Al llegar a casa..nos bajamos con ayuda de los chicos que saltaron..no se como pueden hacer eso sin romperse nada..edward me cogio de la cintura y me ayudo a bajar antes de dejarme en el suelo deslizo lentamente sus manos por mis costados y me sonrio torcidamente yo me sonroje un poco pero tambien sonrei..le cogi de la mano y el la entrelazo..íbamos las 3 parejas por el jardin hasta llegar a la puerta saque de mi bolso las llaves de mi casa y la abri lentamente y solte una carcajada al oir el bufido de mis amigas me gire y enarque una ceja…

-Sabeis que os podria hechar no? Estais en mi casa-dije sonriendo a lo que ellas sonrieron maliciosamente y se separaron de los chicos yo borre mi sonrisa al instante ya que se estaban acercando y no me olia bien….

-Que haceis chicas…¿chicas?..-me movi hacia atrás y ellas seguian sonriendo hasta que pararon y yo automáticamente tambien…..

-Ya estamos dentro…-dijo alice y se encogio de hombros a lo que rose solto una carcajada….yo bufe y mire a mi alrededor y si parece ser que no me di cuenta que acabe en mi sala de estar….

-Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos mañana nos vemos….-cogi a edward rapidamente de la solapa de la chaqueta y los demas rieron….-Por cierto..-me gire en las escaleras edward em agarro de la cintura y me pego a el eso me descoloco un poco pero consegui hablar….-alice ni se te ocurra despertarnos me has entendido?...-ella asintio sonriente sabia que lo iba a cumplir…..por lo menos hoy….

Llegamos a la habitación las cosas ya estaban mas que dispuestas y edward lo sabia..nos quedamos mirando un momento simplemente en silencio…el sonrio y se acerco a mi yo le sonrei calidamente teniamos muchas ganas de estar juntos pero queriamos disfrutar cada uno de los minutos juntos…me pegue a la puerta y el se acerco un poco mas..puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y yo me recargue en su palma puse mi mano encima de la suya y la lleve a mi cadera a la vez que tiraba un poco mas de el y le pegaba a mi el jadeo un poco a lo que yo sonrei, baje mis manos a su camisa y se la fui desabrochando poco a poco sin quitar la vista de sus ojos su otra mano se puso en mi otra mejilla…era tan calido y tan frio a la vez…era perfecto..cuando termine de desabotonar su camisa pase mis manos por su esculpido pecho y llegue hasta su estomago bien trabajado el se estremecio y me miro puso sus manos en mi cremallera y me miro pidiendo permiso cosa que con una sonrisa mia entendio mientras el me bajaba el vestido yo rodee su torso con mis brazos y le daba besos en su pecho mordi un trozo de piel suya a la vez que mis manos se ponian en la parte de delante de sus pantalones, se desizo de mi vestido y le empuje un poco para salir de mi vestido..el cogio una de mis manos de la parte delantera de su pantalón que estaba a punto de caer y me dio una lenta vuelta para mirarme mejor yo a estas alturas ya estaba mas que sonrojada y el sonrio ante eso me volvio a acercar a el y termine de desabrocharle el pantalón callo al suelo lo admire..creo que demasiado ya que el solto una risita..

-Te gusta lo que ves amor?..-me pregunto acercandose a mi, yo me mordi el labio cosa que se que le encanta..

-Creo que me gusta demasiado para mi propia cordura…-le dije acercandome yo tambien a el…-_no me cansare de verlo…-_le susurre al oido al lo que el solto un gemido y note que eddy ya estaba un poco mas duro..

Me beso..era un beso unico que demostraba todo lo que sentiamos..pasion,ternura,amistad..y sobre todo amor..ahora lo sabia de verdad la forma en la que me toca,me habla,me seduce,me protege es todo lo que necesito le necesito a el para siempre…cuando acabo el beso le mire a los ojos y estaban muy oscuros con las pupilas dilatadas como debian estar las mias, le toque la cara con mis dedos delineando sus parpados, su nariz, sus labios, su menton, su cuello, su pecho, fui bajando cada vez mas y solto un jadeo que me hizo sonreir picara el volvio a abrazarme a la vez que llevaba sus manos a mi espalda y desabrochaba mi sujetador a la vez que yo baja sus boxers yo era la unica que tenia algo de ropa puesta sin romper el beso me levanto y me llevo a la cama me posiciono en le medio y me siguió besando sus manos exploraron mi cuerpo otra vez..una de sus manos la puso sobre unos de mis pechos y yo jadee fuertemente a lo que el sonrio y beso mi cuello a lo que yo lleve mis manos a su alborotado pelo y enrede mis manos ahí el suguio bajando y llego a uno de mis rosados pezones que se lo metio en la boca y succiono un poco yo gemi un poco mas alto,sus manos no paraba quietas una de ellas estaban aguantando su peso a la vez que la otra bajaba mi tanga..cuando ya no tenia tanga volvio a subir..los 2 repirabamos entrecortadamente, volvio a besarme pero esta vez mas demandante dandole paso asi a la pasion que sentiamos nuestras lenguas jugaban juntas humedamente, recorri toda su espalda con mis manos hasta sus gluteos a la vez que el masajeaba mis pechos, fue bajando una de sus manos hasta mi entrepierna cuando llego allí gemi fuertemente, me acariciaba suavemente abriendo mis labios y rozando mi manojo de nervios con su pulgar presiono mi clítoris y con otro lo fue introduciendo poco a poco yo jadee y volvi a atraerlo a mis labio baje mis manos a mi mejor amigo para comprobar que estaba listo..lo masajee un poco rozando su cabeza con mis uñas a lo que el gimio y metio 2 de sus dedos dentro de mi yo arquee mi espalda y el gruño..

-Ed..Wardd…-no podia hablar solo salian gemidos y jadeos..

-Dios bella me est..as mata..ndo..-ed estaba mas o menos como yo

-Ed por favor…te necesito…-el me miro saco sus dedos de mi y gruñi pro la falta de tacto pero sabia por que hizo eso..se llevo su pulgar a su boca y me probo yo gemi fuerte ante eso y cerre los ojos para no venirme en ese momento..

-Donde los tienes?..-sabia lo que me preguntaba asi que abri los ojos y le señale la mesita de noche..alargo la mano y cogio uno..le empuje hacia atrás y le quite el condon para ponerselo yo lentamente..a lo que el gruño….

-Dios bella….-gruño..en otro movimiento rapido me puso debajo de el yo estaba ya impaciente y se lo hice saber mediente un beso le mordi el labio..

-Hazlo….dios no aguanto mas bebe..-le dije pasando mis manos por su pelo el sonrio y me beso y se introdujo en mi..los dos gemimos fuertemente ante tal delicia de sensaciones nos quedamos un momento parados para mayor disfrute pero yo ya estaba impaciente asi que movi mis caderas y el lo comprendio empezo a un ritmo lento y tortuoso pero igual de placentero los gemidos salian disparados sin nadie que los evitara queria mas lo queria todo asi que aumente mi ritmo de movientos y el lo pillos…

..ma..ss…-le decia al oido con los jadeos mezclados el gimio ante mi tono y fue mas rapido yo gemi bien alto, su miembro salia y entraba tocando puntos jamas tocados no podria comparar mis otra veces y los otros chicos con edward por que dios bendito les entraria depresion!..,me arquee y eso dio paso a que tocase un nuevo punto mucho mas placentero los dos gemimos ante eso en un movimiento que nose de donde salio le gire y me puse sobre el el gruño ante la vista y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás yo baje y le mordi el cuello a lo que el jadeo y empezo a moverse mientras yo le cabalgaba esta posición era mucho mas placentera…

-Dios edward asi!!!..-gemi

-mmmmmm bella…diossss..-edward estaba ayudandome agarrandome de las caderas y gemia

Estabamos a punto de acabar lo sabia el nudo en mi vientre me lo decia..dios esta sensación en unica…mis movimiento se hicieron mas rapido..edward nos cambio de posiciones y volvio a arremeter mas fuerte y mas rapido a lo que yo gemi mas alto al igual que el..

-Vente conmigo preciosa….-me dijo jadeando en mi oido

-Edd..war..d..mmmmmm dios cariño sii!!-un gemido mas alto que los anteriores nos salieron a los 2 a la vez que llagabamos juntos..habia sido realmente perfecto….

-Eso ha sido..

-Perfecto lo se..-le dije acariciando su pelo ya que se habia acurrucado encima mio

-Bella..-suspiro.. se levanto y me agarro el menton me miro a los ojos y solo vi amor en ellos..

-Edward..-suspire..y puse mi manos en su mejilla

-Se que parece muy pronto y que igual tu no sientes lo mismo pero te dare tiempo pero te lo engo que decir…-le mire animandole a continuar..-Te amo…-bajo la mirada pero yo se la subi era la persona mas fiel,tierna,encantadora y muchos adjetivos mas que en este momento no tenia tiempo para pensar le devia una respuesta y la tenia muy clara..

-Te amo edward..-le dije subiendole la cara y besandole..el sonrio intensamente y se me hecho encima llenando mi cara de besos a lo que yo rei al igual que el..

-Mia..-dijo en mi oreja a lo que yo me estremeci y el solto una risita

-Tuya..-le dije al oido pasando mis manos por sus pectorales el se estremecio y yo sonrei quedadamente..

-Lista para la siguiente ronda mi amor?..-enarco una ceja insinuante a lo que yo rei

-Estas tu listo cariño..-dije esto en lo que cogia su miembro con una mano el solto un gemido y me miro a los ojos yo enarque una ceja y el gruño….

Esta seria una noche muy larga….bueno mas bien una madrugada muy larga…

* * *

**Hola!!! Perdon por todo este retraso pero estoy como loca con todo! Y aparte no os quejareis 17 paginas de Word! Que ni para el instituto escribo tanto!! Ajajja.**

**Bueno decidme que tal?por cierto veo que hay mucha gente que pone de favorito esta historia pero no me dejan ningun comentario..sabeis que nunca lo he pedido ni lo sigo haciendo pero me gusta saber vuestras opiniones y si quereis algo en la historia….**

**Bueno respecto a la historia que os ha parecido el capi??y el lemmon?? Espero vuestros comentarios pronto**

**Un beso y un mordisco **

**PDT: gracias a por darme tu opinión y una buena idea!! Aunque no quieras reconocimiento yo te le tengo que dar gracias por la ayuda =) **


	17. Se acerca el cumpleaños

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**LEED LA NOTA DE ABAJO!**

BELLA POV

Cuando terminamos nuestra madrugada del amor me recoste en su pecho a la vez que el hacia circulos en mi espalda dandome una electricidad encantadoramente agradable..mis ojos se empezaron a caer poco a poco pero yo me rehusaba a caer en brazos de Morfeo esta fue una noche magica y no queria que acabase, me acurruque mas en su pecho..

-Duerme mi bella..-me dijo edward cariñosamente en el oido..

-No quiero..-dije haciendo un puchero a lo que el rio y se me quedo viendo..nos miramos los dos a los ojos no podiamos salir el uno del otro el estaba con le pelo mas enrredado de lo normal alguna que otra marca pero sus ojos brillaban con amor sonrei tiernamente y me acerque para besarle a lo que el acorto la distancia, no era un beso como los que nos dimos anoche este era corto pero perfecto demostrando que todo era real…nos separamos y sonreimos..

-Venga mi amor intenta dormir, a sido una noche bastante movida necesitas fuerzas para lo que queda de dia mañana vamos a ir al instituto asi que necesitas dormir…

-Esta bien pero nose si podre hacerlo..-el me sonrio y movio mi cabeza a su pecho y empezo a tararear una melodía tranquila muy tranquila pero realmente hermosa no me di cuenta cuando me habia dormido…

Desperte y por lo que vi era ya de noche no muy tarde pero lo suficiente para que estuviese un poco oscuro el cielo..mire a mi lado y me encontre con una escultura griega en humano edward tenia tapado sus partes mas nobles se le veia esa v en la cadera que me volvia loca y una pierna fuera..me le quede mirando y pensando en la suerte que tenia..pase mi mano desde su V hasta su cara trazando figuras sin sentido..el suspiro y pronuncio mi nombre..mi pecho se inflo ante tal descubrimiento el tambien soñaba conmigo como yo con el…me levante de la cama y me puse una camiseta de el y un pantaloncito, volvi mi vista hacia el y suspire..edward…Baje las escaleras lentamente no sabia si las chicas estaban despiertas..cuando llegue a la cocina me encontre con alice tomando un baso de agua, al lado de ella habia otro baso de agua y otra aspirina.._como lo aria?..._

-Buenas….-mire el reloj y vi que eran las 7 de la tarde..-tardes pequeña

-Hola bells..-se acerco con el vaso y la aspirina y me la dio la sonrei mientras bebia y la di un beso en la mejilla…

-Que tal anoche belly bells?- dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas, yo mientras tanto empezaba a sacar las cosas para poner la mesa y hacer la cena..la mire por encima de mi hombro sonrei y la guiñe un ojo ella rio tontamente y se me acerco..

-De veras tienes que preguntar?...-ella asintio y sonrio mientras cogia todo para la mesa..

-Pues…..dios es magnifico nunca en mi vida amorosa habia sido tan intenso y tan..tan..nose no tengo palabras para describirlo..pero lo mejor de todo llego luego..-me quede en silencio esperando a el chillido de alice por dejarla con las ganas y no espere mucho la verdad me encogi del susto fue donde mi corriendo y me abrazo muy fuerte para ser ella..yo tambien la abrace..

-Que mas bella dime venga dime…-parecia una niña pequeña pero sonrei y la dije al oido..

-Me ha dicho te amo y yo a el..-ella paro de brincar y me separo de ella un poco para mirarme con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de la emocion..

-Oh dios bella! Es genial yo sabia que os amabais solo estabamos esperándoos..-para para para acaba de deci esperandonos?

-Quienes son los que estabais esperandonos?-dije agarrandola de la cintura ella me dio una timida sonrisa..yo enarque una ceja..

-Pues todos bella..emmet, rosalie, jasper y yo..me acabas de hacer ganar 500 dolares de rosalie y emmet..te quiero!!-se engancho a mi cuerpo enredando sus piernas en mi cintura la tuve que agarrar para no caer y nos empezamos a reir..-Te prometo que la mitad es tuyo..-me guiño un ojo oimos un ruido y vimos entrar a una muy dormida rosalie llendo hacia nosotras que al vernos en esta posición empezo a reir y nosotras con ella..

-Hola chicas divirtiendose?..-se acerco a nosotras alice se desengancho de mi y la miro maliciosamente rose la miro confundida y después me miro a mi me dio un abrazo y le dije en un susurro…

-_Me ha dicho te amo y yo a el acabas de perder 500 dolares.._ –se separo de mi muy rapido con la boca abierta y la cara de sorpresa alice empezo a dar brinquitos y rose la fulmino con la mirada pero luego la suavizo al ver a la pequeña duende abrazandola ella tambien la abrazo de vuelta…

-Bueno venga chicas después de el mejor sexo de mi vida la mejor declaracion de mi vida y de los abrazos de mis dos mejores amigas este dia se va a convertir en el mejor asi que are una rica cena vale? Pero ahora poner la mesa y levantar a vuestros chicos en lo que yo empiezo luego despertare a ed cuando jasper se encuentre en la cocina..

-Pero bells nosotras podemos cocinar…-yo las mire enarcando una ceja

-A vosotras se os quema hasta el agua asi que no gracias pero no..-las dos hicieron un puchero que se lo quite dandolas un beso en la mejilla y sacandolas de la cocina con las cosas…

**-**Poner la mesa y avisar a los chicos..-ellas asintieron y fueron al salon..empece a pensar en que haría..al final me decidi por una ensalada bastante abundante ya que eramos 6 y unas chuletas con patatas envueltas en salsa..empece a hacerlo todo ya lo tenia prácticamente acabado cuando los chicos entraron por la puerta…

-Que bien huele hermanita..-dijo emmet abrazandome por detrás y dandome un beso en la coronilla yo le sonrei y le di una patata que acepto con gusto..

-Hola bells..-dijo jasper dandome un beso en la frente..le ofreci otra patata y el la cogio con la boca de mis dedos y se rio al igual que yo…-te ayudo en algo?..-me pregunto yo asenti..

-Puedes vigilar todo esto y si esta hecho ir poniendolo en lo que yo despierto a mi bello durmiente?-el sonrio ante el mote…

-La unica bella durmiente eres tu bells..-dijo sonriendo yo me sonroje un poco y le pegue en el brazo haciendo que se sobara un poco..

-Por cierto jasper alice y tu acabais de ganar 500 dolares..-le grite desde las escaleras se oyó un grito de victoria y otro de derrota me rei entre dientes de mis amigos..

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto abri despacion y me encontre con una imagen que me hizo soltar un jadeo un poco vergonzoso…edward estaba despierto en su total desnudez y se estaba estirando sus musculos estaban en tension y se le marcaba todo..

-Amor no me tientes…-le dije con la voz un poco ronca le estaba mirando sin cortarme ni un pelo y mi mejor amigo estaba descansando tranquilamente hasta que el fijo su vista en mi y empezo a despertar..solte una risita igula que el..

-No te tiento bebe solo me estiro..-me dijo el muy egocentrico acercandose y dandome un tenue beso en los labios..sonrei en ese beso y puse mi palma en su mejilla el se recargo y olvidamos que el estaba desnudo ya que nos perdimos otra vez en nuestros ojos…

-Vamos abajo he preparado una rica cena para vosotros..-le sonrei enseñando mis dientes a lo que el me abrazo con fuerza pero sin lastimarme y yo que pense que me iba a olivdar durante un rato de mi pequeño eddy pero no lo note contra mi estomago y no pude evitar gemir a lo que edward rio un poco pero vi que el tenia los ojos un poco mas oscuros..movi la cabeza para serenarme..

-De verdad vistetes y vamos abajo ahora o si no no te dejare salir de aquí hasta que te solucione lo que te pasa y tu a mi..-el gimio con mis palabras y me di cuenta de que esa forma de hablar le gustaba a edward y a mi, tendriamos que probarlo…

-Esta bien..-me dio un beso en el cuello y se separo de mi se agacho a coger sus boxers y pude ver en todo su esplendor su perfecto culo..era un pecado andante..luego cogio otra camiseta y se la puso era una camiseta de un equipo de baloncesto..se puso unos pantalones negros de pijama y me agarro de la mano yo todavía estaba aturdida pero reaccione cuando llegamos ala sala y vimos todo puesto y los chicos esperandonos nos sonrieron todos y nosotros a ellos..edward me saco la silla para que me sentase se gano un beso tenue en los labios y yo una sonrisa torcida, se sento a mi lado y empezamos a comer todos..

-Bueno bells..preparada para tu cumple? faltan tan solo 8 dias…-yo casi me atoro con el agua que estaba tomando alice sabia que no me gustaba mucho mi cumpleaños mas bien no es que no me gustase sino que sus regalos eran excesivos pero nunca me escuchaba..

-Que mal novio soy…-dijo edward parando de comer..yo le mire ceñuda

-Por que mi amor?..-dije agarrandole del menton ya que habia agachado la cabeza

-No sabia cuando era tu cumpleaños, y eso que estube preguntandote cosas muy variadas..-recorde ese dia y me salio una sonrisa el me miro ceñudo

-Amor yo tampoco se cuando es el tuyo pero tranquilo aquí la pixie lo tendrá todo preparado te lo aseguro…-alice asintio enérgicamente y todos reimos hasta edward y su brillo de ojos volvio, me cogio de la mano y me la acaricio..

-19 de noviembre..-le mire con una ceja levantada..-es el dia de mi cumpleaños..-sonrei abiertamente ya sabia que le podia regalar espero que el gustase y si lo mio iba a ser caro no quiero saber que iba a ser lo de todos…

-Bueno que tienes pensado duendecillo?..-dijo ed mirando a alice con muchisimo cariño si no supiera que ed me ama estaria celosa, alice sonrio y puso su cabeza en el hombro de jazz después de mirarme como adivinando mis pensamientos yo me sonroje y rose me toco la mejilla para que la prestase atención me miro con una ceja levantada y yo solo negue ella se encogio y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras jugaba con mis dedos que estaban en la mesa..

-Pues tenia pensado..-paro abruptamente y su mirada se descentro de todo el mundo rose y yo nos miramos simultáneamente y fuimos donde ella los chicos nos miraron extrañados nosotras los ignoramos y giramos a alice hacia nosotras, rose la cogio de los hombros y yo la movia la manos y la acariciaba la cara…

-Alice vuelve..-le decia suavemente

-Vamos enana vuelve..-le decia rose

-Venga duende vuelve eso es trampa ya no me diras que aremos en mi cumpleaños..-eso parecio hacerla volverla en si me sonrio viendo todos sus dientes y yo solo bufe sabiendo que este año me tocaria que mi cumpleaños fuese una sorpresa, rose rio con alice..

-Que graciosas pero espero que este año no lo hagáis muy grande..-ellas solo sonrieron y fueron a recoger los platos seguro que alice le estaba explicando todo yo solo me acurruque en el pecho de edward pero note que los demas estaban esperando una explicación..

-Alice tiene como una especie de visiones son como deja vus pero del futuro nose es muy raro la pasa desde pequeña..-los chicos asintieron lentamente como si trataran de asimilarlo al final se relajaron y emmet comenzoa hacer bromas…

-NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR LO QUE VAS A DECIR EMMET!-dijo alice desde la cocina, emmet se quedo blando pero no evito el hablar..mala idea amigo…

-Tenemos en casa una duende pitonisa..-y estallo en carcajadas conclusión que alice rose y jasper le dieron una colleja..

-Ey!..-dijo a lo que nosotros solo reimos…

-Bueno volviendo al tema del cumpleaños, tiene que ser grandioso, espectacular ,PERFECTO!

-si si te entendimos alice sigue..-dijo emmet comiendo su postre

**-**oso impaciente..-susurro alice yo la sonrei y ella a mi..-bueno el dia anterior iremos de compras mientras vosotros preparareis lo que yo so diga y nos encontraremos en la noche..

-Hola sigo aquí!..-dije levantando las manos exasperada rose tiro de mi y me acurruque en ella mientras los demas se reian..-odio que hablen de mi como si yo no estuviera..-rose me acariciaba el pelo pero note que se reia, la mire ceñuda y apro de reir pero no de sonreir me volvi a mi sitio y suspire..

-Esta bien haced lo que querais..os doy carta blanca!..-todos aplaudieron y sonrieron y no pude evitar carcajearme…

-Tampoco tenias otra opcion asi que..-todo estallaron nuevamente en carcajadas ante el comentario de alice..

-Vale pues el tiempo de preparar tu cumpleaños acaba de empezar..mañana en el instituto daremos la sinvitaciones y ahí si que te dejaremos elegir..-rose me guiño y yo rei edward me acerco a el y me beso con entusiasmo empezamos a oir vitores y nso separamos sonriendo..

-Chicas siento cortar estos momentos maravillosos pero nos tenemos que ir..-la tristeza nos embargo a todos y aunque les veriamos mañana estos dos dias habian sido perfectos

-Bueno sabiamos que este finde se acabaria pero tranquilas no os librareis de nosotros tan facil..-dijo jasper acercando a alice a el cosa que hicieron edward y emmet con nosotras..los 6 suspiramos y estuvimos callados unos minutos mirandonos..el primero en moverse fue jasper que se llevo arriba a alice me imagino que para despedirse a gusto, luego emmet que hizo lo mismo con rose, y al final edward me cargo hasta nuestra habitación..si ya la considero nuestra yo me acurruque en su pecho y el me daba castos besos por la cabeza hasta que llegamos, le sonrei y el a mi nos daba pena pero no podiamos hacer nada…empezamos a recoger las cosas que no eran muchas cuando terminamos nos tumbamos en nuestra cama besandonos y acariciandonos hasta que oimos que los chicos llamaban a ed desde fuera los dos supiramos y nos abrazamos, edward se levanto y yo con el, bajamos las escaleras y vimos a las demas parejas despidiendose antes de que edward se fuese por la puerta con los demas cogi a edward de las solapas de su chaqueta y lo atraje a mis labios como hicieron las chicas..sus labios eran mi perdicion, su lengua lamio mi labio y yo sin duda concedi la intrusión nustas lenguas jugaban apasionadas el mordia mi labio yo su lengua a la vez que seguiamos besandonos pero sabiamos que teniamos que parar sino nunca se irían y mis suegros me matarian…suegros… que raro suena..poco a poco nos fuimos separando aunque no del todo ya que el no paraba de darme besos por toda la cara a lo que sonrei y le empuje juguetonamente a lo que el rio las 3 les despedimos con la mano y vimos partir a nuestros chicos las 3 nos miramos y suspiramos las 3 sabiamos que este fin de semana habian cambiado muchas cosas y teniamos claro 2 cosas..que no podriamos separarnos de ellos y segundo mi cumpleaños era una etapa muy peligrosa para mi pero lo superaria..o eso espero..

* * *

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo!! Me echaron de menos?? =)**

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo mas =) no es muy largo pero es lo maximo que me da tiempo ahora mismo, como siempre que os parecio? Os gusto?, es penoso? Dadme opiniones y como siempre si tenéis alguna idea decídmela no os corteis =)**

**Una preguntilla bueno mas bien 2 alguien sabe o tiene el fic de boicots y moscas de bar? Es que me gustaria volver a leerlo pero no la encuentro en ningun lado y segunda pregunta tengo la secuela de RESISTIENDO A EDWARD por cierto quien no halla leido este fic se lo recomiendo es genial! Pues bueno tengo la secuela que me la ha enviado la chica que lo traduce pero esta en ingles y bueno jajaj no me entero mucho alguien la tiene traducida o sabe algo para traducir textos? MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**Bueno ahora lo que venia a decir:vale ya se que mi historia no hay drama ni suspense, se que hay mucho amor, muchos lemmons, y no hay casi problemas, pero de verdad no me gustan las historias que tardan 20 capitulos en juntarse ni que al 22 ya haya drama nose a mi me gusta ver a nuestros protagonistas felices viviendo como adolescentes que los unicos problemas "serios" que se pueden tener son los chicos/as, los estudios, los amigos, los padres, los celos..etc y eso es lo que hay en mi fic ya abra tiempo a otros fics un poco mas adultos con su drama con sus pesadeces jajaja ahora pensareis a que viene todo esto pues yo os lo explico..este es mi primer fic y le tuve en la cabeza bastante tiempo y lo decidi escribir y me gusta asi y por lo que parece a todos vosotros tambien y me alegro un monton pero queria aclararos por que escribo asi.. =) **

**Otra noticia! Tengo en mi cabeza una historia de Bella/Rosalie nose me ha dado por hay nose..mi cabeza esta chalada.. en fin tengo alguna que otra idea y creo que sera divertida escribirla y ya sabeis como escribo asi que ya sabeis lo que abra no?? ;) jajjaja pasemos a otra noticia!**

**Bueno esto ya es lo ultimo… creo que este fic tendra unos veintitantos capitulos 25 es el tope pero igual hay algunos menos pero no lo se definitivamente vale??ahora si me despido…**

**Un beso y un mordisco y si quereis un beso de eddy (jaja), un abrazo de emmy (jajaj) y una mirada de jazzy (jajaj)**

**Ester Cullen Swan =)**


	18. El cumpleaños

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**LEED LA NOTA DE ABAJO PORFAVOR SUPER IMPORTANTE ¡! =)**

BELLA POV

Hoy era el dia de mi funeral…tranquilos sigo viva y no me he convertido en vampiro y he simulaod mi muerte ni nada aprecido..vaya imaginación…quiero decir que hoy es mi cumpleaños si el dia tan esperado por todos los demas menos por mi, no es que me molestase cumplir años lo que no me gusta son las extravagancias salvo las que me permito para mi pero teniendo a alice y rose como amigas y a emmet jasper y edward como ayudantes era imposible que pasase desapercibido..me encontraba tomando el sol en una de las mesas de a fuera del instituto y sola ya que desde por la mañana no sabia nada de mis amigos salvo por el mensaje y la llamada de mi amor…este pensamiento me hizo tener una sonrisa en el rostro..

FLASHBACK:

Eran las 11:59 de la noche según mi reloj de mesa no sabia si deberia esperar algo de alguien de mis amigos porque eran tan raros..bueno yo tambien soy rara pero en fin estaba nerviosa! Mire otra vez y daban las 12 y nada no llegaba nada bueno me imagino que por la mañana me felicitarian…apague la luz de mi mesita de noche y cuando me estaba colocando en la almohada mi movil sono con el tono de un sms rapidamente encendi la luz de la mesita y me incorpore y vi que era un sms de edward una sonrisa enorme se instalo en mi cara..

_Bella_

_Feliz cumpleaños mi amor ya eres mayor de edad y eras mas grande que yo..me sentire pequeño al lado tuyo pero me da igual si estoy contigo te amo lo sabes verdad?pero sabes por que te amo y por que este es uno de mis dias favortitos a partir de hoy tengo 3 razones las quieres saber?_

_Tu adonis.._

Mire haber si me habia dejado otro mensaje peor no habia nada el mensaje era precioso pero queria saber esas 3 razones unas piedrecitas en mi ventana me hicieron saltar a mirar a la vez que sonaba mi movil era edward..

-Hola cielo-le dije amorosamente mientras me adecentaba el pijama para mirar por la ventana

-Hola cumpleañera por que no te asomas a la ventana y te digo mis 3 razones?-automaticamente fui hacia la ventana y la abri y ahí estaba mi principe azul apoyado sobre su coche con una ramo de rosas y una caja bastante grande envuelta en papel plateado..me sonrio y me saludo con la mano yo le sonrei de vuelta..

-Bebe que haces aquí tan tarde estas loco..-le dije riendome amorosamente el sonrio aun en la oscuridad vi sus brillantes dientes..

-Queria darte parte de tus regalos hoy y mañana en la fiesta darte los demas-ronroneo en mi oido..

-Sabes que ese tipo de regalos siempre son bienvenidos bebe..-le dije seductoramente el jadeo un poco y yo rei

-Amor no me distraigas hoy te dare uno de tus regalos y mañana te dare el otro y por la noche sera tu regalo final que disfrutaremos los dos..-ahora era mi turno de jadear y el de reir..-asi que separate un poco de la ventana y te voy a ir diciendo mis razones para que este dia sea mi preferido a partir de hoy..-hice lo que me dijo y le escuche hablar…

-Mi amor desde que nos conocimos he aprendido tantas cosas pero sobre todo a amar este dia es mi preferido 1 por que nacio la persona mas importante para mi,tu mi amor naciste tu e ilumisnaste mis dias el dia que nos conocimos..-senti mis ojos humedecerse..-2 tu cumpleaños me permite regalarte cualquier cosa que yo quiera y doy gracias a dios por eso..-solte una pequeña risa al igual que el pero lo hoy mas de cerca..que raro..-y 3 pero no menos importante..-y aparecio por mi ventana y no me digais como consiguió subir con todo en las manos y hablando sin que se le notara yo me lleve las manos a la boca y cerre el movil para ayudarle…-Gracias,pero a lo que íbamos y 3 por que mi amor este es el primer cumpleaños de nuestra vida juntos..-salte a sus brazos con alguna que otra lagrima saliendo de mis ojos nos separamosy me beso amorosa y tiernamente nos volvimos a separar y me extendio el ramo de rosas las puse en mi mesa al lado de las fotos de el y mias que anteriormente habia impreso y puesto en marcos el me sonrio y me extendio la caja, le cogi de la mano y le hice sentarse en la cama conmigo..

-Que es?-le dije mientras lo abria edward paso sus brazos hasta mi cintura se habia colocado detrás de mi, cuando abri la caja jadee todos los libros que tenia pero en ediciones especiales con tapas de cuero y duras tengo que decir que adoraba leer y que mis libros estaban tan gastados que casi ni se leian y tenia pensado autoregalarme una colección entera como regalo de cumple pero ed siempre se me adelantaba..le di un piquito en los labios y chille un poco al colocarlos en mi estantería quedaban tan bien pero al verlos me fije en algo curioso en el lomo aparecian dos letras bordadas en cada uno una E y una B entrelazadas cogi el lomo de uno de ellos y lo acaricie me volvi hacia edward que me sonreia abiertamente esperando mi reaccion, slate sobre el y le llene la cara de besos me susurro al oido..

-Abrelo cariño cada uno tiene una dedicatoria distinta…-lo abri y lei cada una de las dedicatorias mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al acabar y fui donde el.

-Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida gracias a ti mi amor gracias..-le bese en los labios y acomode otra vez los libros oli las rosas di un beso a el amrco de edward y mio y volvi a la cama con el esta noche le iba a adelantar el regalo que me iba a dar el por la noche, sonrei coqueta a lo que el me sonrio torcidamente y caimos de nuevo al deseo…FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PARA MI me dije mentalmente al llegar al orgasmo,los dos nos dormimos y por la mañana me fije que no estaba edward se tenia que ir a cambiar por lo que me decia su nota me levante feliz y me prepare para el instituto cuando baje edward me estaba esperando nos saludamos me deseo feliz cumpleaños y fuimos hablando hasta llegar..

FIN DEL FLAHS BACK

A partir de ahí no le he vuelto a ver y por eso estoy aquí..sola tomando el sol una sombra irrumpe en mi comoda postura y no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al ver a mike newton delante de mi con una sonrisa pero mi sonrisa se inicia al ver a edward venir hacia aquí matando con la mirada a newton que al ver mi sonrisa se pensara que es por el..pobre iluso..

-Hola bella, feliz cumpleaños-le sonrei un poco y le salude me levante y fui donde edward que estaba preparado para matar…

-Hola newton-dijo edward secamente newton trago en seco y se alejo sonriendome

-Hola adonis que tal vas con mi fiesta..-el me beso dmandante y yo el respondi neustras lenguas se tocaron y me estrecho mas hacia el sabia que estabamos dando un espectáculo pero no me importaba me eche sobre la mesa donde estaba y le puse encima mio, nos fuimos calmando y nos sonreimos oimos aplausos y vitores y sabiamos quienes eran..

-Hola chicos..-dije sin mirar y levantando una mano edward se rio fuertemente y me estrecho en sus brazos yo suspire feliz..

-Bella!-dijeron todos a la vez me levante y les sonrei..

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-se me hecharon encima todos y cuando digo todos es todos hasta emmet!

-N..o r..e…sp..i.r.o-dije jadeante ellos se levantaron y me sonrieron yo rode lso ojos pero también respire

-A que hora pasareis a jugar a barbie bella y donde va a ser la fiesta?-ellos gritaron de felicidad al yo aceptar la fiesta

-A las 5 estamos allí bella la fiesta empieza a las 10-yo asenti y pasamos lo que quedaba de descanso hablando sobre la fiesta ellos me dijeron que me darian los regalos en la fiesta y que seria en casa de los padres de edward eso me puso un poco nerviosa pero edward me dijo que habia pedido permiso y que sus padres estaban encantados pero con la condicion de conocerme ese fin de semana en una comida con ellos…trague en seco..

La tarde llego y con ello barbie bella las chicas me compraron ropa pero nose cuando la compraron pero no me iba a parar a preguntar..mi vestido era plateado y negro con alguna que otra lentejuela para acentuar el brillos era corto bastante cortopero era muy hermoso me maquillaron un poco mas fuerte que otros dias pero solo en los ojos para ponerme mas salvaje unos zapatos plateados atados con tiras que me hacian ver mas alta y le pelo suelto ondulado,mes amigas tambien ibas preciosas pero sabia que me habian dejado destacar a mi hoy por se mi dia acabamos de arreglarnos a las 9 y la gente empezaría llegar a las 10 a casa de edward y nosotras teniamos 15 hasta alli asi aprovecharon para darme mis regalos y ais no cargar con ellos los chicos se lo dieron a las chicas para que me los diese luego se lo agradeceria,alice me regalo ropa casi un cambio de armario completo y jasper como no accesorios y zapatos me heche a reir al igual que mis amigas,rose me regaloun album de fotos de nosotras sobre todo y leugo de los chicos mas adelante me dijo que lo iriamos rellenando a aprte de eso me regalo una pulsera que tenia 6 dijes diferentes y me explico que eran las iniciales de todos me ecanto cada dije estaba al lado de su pareja, emmet me regalo 2 cosas las primera era un vale para que emmet fuese mi exclavo durante un dia esto nos hizo reirnos mucho a todas y los segundo fueron unas sabanas preciosas negras con bordados con nuestras iniciales en la parte de atrás y con la nota de que penso que eddy yo necesitabamos unas sabanas para estrenar, subimos a mi habitación y cambiamos las sabanas por estas nuevas sonreimos satisfechas y fuimos en el porche de alice llegamos a la feista y ya estaban casi todos alli entre y me recibieron con felicitaciones y vitores por los guapa que me habian puesto las chicas sonrieron con suficiencia al alabarlas su trabajo la verdad me lo estaba pasando genial edward me saludo con un beso tierno y un te amo al igual que yo a el, estuvimos bailando toda la noche a veces cambiábamos de parejas y yo opte pro darles las gracias a los chicos por sus regalos ya pasadas las 5 de la mañana se fueron llendo yo hoy me quedaba con edward las chicas se acercaron a mi me felicitaron de nuevo y me dijeron que me lo pasase bien me dieron un beso en los labios cada una lo que me hizo gracia es que fueron ellas las que no querian separarse ya que cuando me mordieron las 2 el labio las separe sonriendo y ellas hicieron un puchero las señale a los chicos y ellas rodaron los ojos y me volvieron a besar pero mas suavemente cogieron de la manos a emmet y jasper y se los llevaron, empece a ordenar las cosas pero edward me detuvo..

-Mañana la chica que limpia se encargara la contrate solo por esto asi que vamos arriba y abres todos tus regalos y el mio..-asenti y rodee con mis brazos su cintura dejando mi mano en su culo dándole un apretón a lo que el jadeo y me pego a la pared todavía en las escaleras..

-Bebe espera a que abras los regalos porfavor.. no aguantare mucho si sigues asi..-yo asenti mordiendome el labio y empece a abrir mis regalos rapidamente el se rio pero me dio igual habia ropa que alice evaluaria habia algun que otro peluche, accesorios,colonias etc..edward se levanto y me trajo un paquete alargado y su tapa ponia tyfannies yo abri mis ojhos y el rodo los ojos y me hizo abrirlo dentro habia un relicario perfectamente hecho con una E y una B y dentro una foto de edward y mia de plata y al lado del collar un par de anillos con incripciones en el mio ponia _Tuya _y en el suyo_ mia _salte encima de el para que me pusiera el collar y me puse el anillo mientras tanto al igual que el..

-esto es demasiado cielo pero gracias te amo no te imaginas cuanto edward no podria estar sin ti.-le dije acariciandole la cara el se recargo en mi palma y me hablo

-Nada es demasiado para ti mi amor futura señora cullen..-yo jadee ante la sorpresa y mire el anillo

-Cariño esto es un anillo de promesa te prometo que al terminar la universidad te pedire que seas mia para siempre si es que quieres eso claro..no me habia parado a pensar eso..tu tranquila yo estare bien con lo que decidad sea lo qu…-le corte con un beso

-Es lo que mas quiero edward acepto tu promesa..-el sonrio abiertamente y me beso con ternura pero yo tenia otros planer y al parecer el tambien…

Pasamos toda la noche amandonos el uno al otro diciendonos palabras de amor y palabras de promesa, puedo decir y juro que mis cumpleaños me gustan definitivamente este a sido el mas especial que he tenido y ha terminado como yo queria entre los brazos de mi amor viendo un nuevo dia…ahora solo quedaba la comida de sus padre y el cumpleaños de mi amor…tendria que pensar en algo…me dormi pensando en esto y con edward diciendome te amo el mejor somnífero de todos…

………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí! Que os ha parecido bien mal regular como siempre digo dejarme si quereis comentarios o ideas simpre son bien recibidas =)**

**AHORA LO IMPORTANTE! ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO OTRA HISTORIA QUE S UN BELLA/ROSALIE SE LLAMA LA PRINCESA DE MI CUENTO Y ME GUSTARIA QUE OS PASASEIS A LEERLA SOLO PARA SABER QUE TAL VALE? HARIAIS ESO POR MI PORFAVOR? RDOTY MUY ILUSIONADA CON LAS DOS HISTORIAS PERO QUIERO SABER VUESTRA OPINION!!**

**Aquí ya me despido!! Un beso y un mordisco!=)**


	19. Cena y cumpleaños

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A STEPHENIE MYER**

Me desperté todavía un poco dormida mirando a mi alrededor y viendo la habitación de Edward sonreí ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior me estire un poco y toque el lugar donde se tendría que encontrar Edward fruncí un poco el ceño al no verlo, Salí de la cama me puse mi ropa interior y me reí al ver que cada parte estaba en un lugar de la habitación..ayer Edward estaba eufórico..rei ante ese pensamiento, al no apetecerme ponerme mi ropa cogi una camiseta de Edward que me llegaba por un poco encima de mis rodillas parecía un camisón y rei al ver que llevaba su nombre atrás..ahora era toda una cullen pensé mirando el anillo de promesa una sonrisa idiota se puso en mis labios, mire al espejo y me cepille un poco el pelo que quedo en sus ondas naturales y me quite el maquillaje que sobraba dejándome un toque de ello, al ver que edward no volvia me dicidi a bajar pero antes mire el relog daban las 11.30 de la mañana mi estomago hizo eco a lo que estaba a punto de pensar…Baje delicadamente las escaleras y me quede parada al ver la sala completamente limpia y todo en su sitio oí sonidos en la cocina y supuse que seria mi Edward asique me encamine hacia el..

Mi amor dond…-me pare en seco al ver a una mujer preciosa mirándome con una sonrisa entre amorosa y picara, tenia el pelo color cobrizo unos ojos verdes preciosos y unas facciones que me resultaban bastante familiares y ahí es cuando cai..ERA SU MADRE!, me sonroje furiosamente e intente taparme mas mis piernas con la camiseta de su hijo ella se rio un poco por lo bajo y me sonrio para tranquilizarme yo la sonreí de regreso no esperaba conocer a mi suegra después de haber tenido una noche loca de sexo con su hijo y bajar con una camiseta suya..

-Tu debes de ser bella..-me dijo acercándose y abrazándome yo me tense un momento pero la abrace de regreso..

-Si y usted debe ser la señora cullen un placer..y lo siento por estas pintas..-dije bajando la mirada la subi para verla mirarme con un brillo en los ojos creo que era emoción..

-Oh querida no te preocupes y llamame esme ya eres toda una cullen por lo que veo..-dijo tocando mi collar no lo entendí mucho y la mire con cara interrogante..-cuando un cullen regala un collar con las iniciales de los 2 es como una promesa..-me dijo y ella saco uno con una C y un E yo sonreí radiante..-y por como vas vestida no te preocupes eres la novia de mi niño y una cullen te aseguro que he visto cosas peores..-y se hecho a reir y yo con ella pero entonces entro mi dios personal que me miro entre emocionado y expectante ante la visión yo le sonreí alegremente y su madre igual incluso me paso un brazo por los hombros a lo que Edward sonrio incluso mas se acerco a nosotras y nos abrazo a las dos levantándonos del suelo a lo que las dos soltamos un grito ahogado pero nos reimos..

-Parece que ya os habeis conocido..-dijo mirándonos..-lo siento bella se han presentado de repente y no me ha dado tiempo a avisarte he tenido que ayudar a mi padre a descargar las cosas..-yo me acerque y le di un beso en los labios..

-Buenos días lo primero cariño..-el se sonrojo un poco y esme se rio un poco y salió de la cocina para darnos intimidad..-y tranquilo quería conocer a tus padres de otra manera y con mejores vestimentas pero bueno no puedo tenerlos todo verdad?-dije subiendo mis manos a su cuello el puso las suyas en mi cadera..

-Tu lo puedes tener todo y por como vas vestida yo no tengo ningún problema..-dijo sonriendo jodidamente sexy y a la vez besándome como el sabia bajo sus manos a mi culo y lo apretó por debajo de la camiseta yo me aparte aunque me costo bastante..

-Compórtate cullen están tus padres cerca..-dije dándole un golpecito en su pecho el hizo un gesto doloroso a lo que yo rei pero luego me cogió de la mano y me acompaño arriba..

-En serio bella lo siento pensé que llegarían por la tarde y asi mañana podrías conocerles pero bueno ya que has conocido a mi madre ya mañana no te dara tanta timidez conocerles no?..-dijo cogiendo mis ropas por el suelo mientras yo me quitaba su camiseta el jadeo un poco y cerro los ojos a la vez que se agarraba el puente de su nariz yo sonreí tontamente a la vez que me acercaba a el, el abrió los ojos y le sonreí coquetamente acerque mis labios a los suyos y el dejo de respirar a la vez que me miraba con los ojos oscurecidos a punto de besarle puse un beso en su mejilla..

-Gracias por recoger mi ropa bebe..-el volvió a respirar y me miro intentando de parecer furioso pero yo hice un pequeño puchero y el sonrio a la vez que vesti y me arregle un poco mas y bajamos no nos encontramos con sus padres asique decidimos irnos y ya mañana conocería a su padre el viaje fue silencioso y con la mano de Edward entre la mia llegamos a mi casa donde estaban las chicas me parece que sus madres me van a decir si las he secuestrado..me rei ante ello y Edward arqueo una ceja y yo negué con la cabeza me ayudo a salir del coche y llegamos a mi puerta nos quedamos mirando y no pude evitar fijarme en lo mucho que se parece a su madre toque su mandibula y sus parpados mis manos fueron a parar a su pelo tan sedoso y abundante..

-_Te pareces tanto a tu madre, eres tan hermoso..-_dije en un susurro

-Mi madre te parece hermosa porque si es asi me tengo que poner celoso?-dijo estrechándome entre sus brazos yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y suspire..

-No seas tonto tu eres un dios y si tu madre es muy guapa no lo puedo negar..-le dije antes de besarle esta vez no era apasionado como los de anoche este era lento,delicado casi inocente si nuestras lenguas no llegan a juntarse lo rompimos y juntamos nuestras frentes..

-Te amo te llamo mañana para recogerte

-Esta bien..te amo mi niño..-acaricie una vez mas su pelo y lo vi irse no si antes girarse y guiñarme un ojos vi como se alejaba y entre en casa y como predije mis dos queridas amigas estaban haciendo fuerte en el sofá cada una en su sillos alice estaba en el individual y rose tumbada en nuestro sofá dormida,alice me miro y sonrio cálidamente yo la sonreí cariñosamente fui hasta donde estaba rose y la di un tenue beso en los labios a lo que ella sonrio y yo rei bajito como alice fui hasta donde alice y la levante del sofá ella torcio el gesto pero la puse encima mio ella sonrio y se acurruco mas en mi y me dio un beso en el cuello yo solte una risita y la bese en los labios como a rose sabia que alice ya se la había pasado la pequeña pulga de la envidia pero se que me necesita como yo a ella y estos gestos nos hacían mas unidas estuvimos en silencio viendo acabar la película que estaban viendo alice estaba mirando la pantalla pero entretenida jugando con mis dedos y yo estaba pasando mis dedos por su espalda,casi al acabar la película rose se empezó a desperezar haciendo ruidos un poco raros como siempre alice y yo nos reimos y alice saco una foto de ella creo que era de los pocos momentos en los que rose estaba asi de indispuesta y no estaba de punta en blanco levanto la cabeza y me vio a lo que sonrio con otra calida sonrisa como la de alice,

-Hola rubia..-dije sonriéndola

-Hola bells,alice porque no me despertaste?- alice se levanto de encima mío apago la tv y la miro enarcando una ceja..

-Has estado muy cansada durante la semana y te quedaste dormida y encima has estado inquieta hasta que ha aparecido bella y te beso parece que tiene somníferos en los labios..-se hecho a reir mientras yo me levantaba y la cogía y la levantaba mientras ella pataleaba.

-Perdona que te diga duende pero Edward no se duerme con mis besos al contrario Eddy se despierta siempre firme..

-Ewwww bella eso no queríamos saberlo..-yo enarque una ceja

-Vale igual si queríamos saberlo pero teníamos que intentar dejarte mal no?-yo rei y me eche encima de rose para hacerla cosquillas a lo que se unió alice al final acabaron las dos encima mio en el suelo y riéndose cada una agarrándome un brazo..

-Te rindes..-dijeron las dos a la vez yo solo asentí y ellas chocaron los 5 yo rode los ojos y se levantaron cuando se dirigieron hacia la cocina las di una palmada en el culo fuerte y ellas chillaron eche a correr riéndome con ellas detrás pero me encerre en mi habitación y se escucharon sus refunfuños sobre que no era justo que era por la espalda y nose cuantas cosas mas yo me eche en mi cama pensando en mañana y en el cumpleaños de Edward que aunque faltase un par de meses tendría que preparar algo inolvidable, durante todo el dia adelante deberes del instituto y elegí lo que me iba a poner mañana en la comida ya que una camiseta sola estaba descartado decidi un pantalón un poco pegado una camiseta palabra de honor naranja y unos zapatos marrones con una chaqueta suelta marron clara lo deje todo preparado y baje a cenar le conte a las chicas todo lo que paso hasta lo de su madre y ellas se echaron a reir y chillaron al saber que iba a comer con sus padres también les comente lo del cumpleaños y me prometieron que me ayudarían a hacerlo inolvidable me despedi de ellas y me fui a la cama..

Me desperté por la mañana y me fui a la ducha eran las 10 de la mañana asique edward no tardaría en llamar Sali de la ducha 30 m despues y como predije cuando me estaba echando crema Edward llamo..

-Hola amor..-le dije melosa

-Hola bebe que tal esta mi princesa?-me pregunto yo sonreí ante todos estos apodos

-Bien acabo de salir de la ducha y me estoy dando crema para prepararme para cuando vengas..-lo oi jadear y rei un poco

-Bells no hagas eso por favor ayer no te tuve y hoy lo veo difícil asique por favor pórtate bien y házmelo fácil aunque nose si aguantare yo a portarme bien..-yo rei ante esto me parecía increíble el efecto que causaba en el..

-Me portare bien en la casa de tus padres pero despues quien sabe si terminamos pronto quizás puedas ayudarme a escoger la ropa que me pondré el lunes y ayudarme a quitarme la que llevare puesta..-el gruño bajito y yo rei ahora en voz alta..

-mmm bueno amor es..to..mmm te paso a buscar sobre las 12 vale?-me dijo con la voz un poco mas ronca

-Lo que digas bebe..-ronronee un poco y el volvió a jadear decidí portarme bien..-te espero a las 12 cariño y me portare bien por ti..

-Gracias mi vida te veo luego ya te hecho de menos..

-Y yo a ti amor..-y colgué termine de ponerme crema y me prepare baje ya vestida y las chicas me dieron su visto bueno y me dijeron que se iban de compras y me comprarían algo bonito yo se lo agradecí y se fueron iban a dar las 12 y Edward llamo a la puerta

-Hola amor..-salte sobre el y el rio

-Hola cariño..

-Nos vamos?..-me pregunto y yo asentí

Todo el camino fui retorciendo las manos y Edward me miraba divertido yo le pegue en el hombro ESTO NO ERA DIVERTIDO

-Edward esto no es divertido,tu madre me vio ayer con una camiseta que casi no me tapaba el culo y encima sabia lo que había pasado y seguro que lo sabe tu padre asique ESTO NO ES PARA REIRSE..-el paro de reírse pero mordía su labio con fuerza intentando no sonreir se me ocurrió una idea de cómo pararle...

-Ya veremos cuando tu conozcas a charley y su gran carácter sobre protector con nosotras..-sonrei complacida al ver que se quedaba blanco de la impresión y fue mi turno de reir el me miro asombrado y rendido al saber que tenia que parar, con isabella swan no se juega con este pensamiento admire los bosques de forks antes de llegar a la mansión cullen..

Trague en seco y Edward me ayudo a salir del coche me apretó la mano reconfortándome en la puerta nos esperaban sus padres con sonrisas en sus caras nos acercamos lentamente y la madre de Edward se acerco a mi y me abrazo y como ayer me paso un brazo por los hombros Edward solto mi mano y se puso al otro lado de su madre el padre de Edward se acerco a mi y esme me apretó un poco el hombro

-Hola tu debes de ser bella..-dijo el padre de Edward..-yo soy Carlisle cullen un placer

-El placer es mio señor..-me ruborice un poco y Edward y esme se rieron

-Por favor llamame Carlisle sino me creeré mayor..-dijo sonriendo torcidamente ya se de quien saco la sonrisa mire a Edward que sonreía igual y solte una risita y esme al darse cuenta lo que miraba también se rio.

-Pasamos a comer?-pregunto esme todos asentimos y Edward sin que nadie se diera cuenta me dio una palmada en el trasero yo salte de la impresión y le mire mal el solo levanto las manos yo enarque una ceja y me acerque..

-Te ibas a portar bien no amor?..-puse mis manos en su cadera..

-Solo ha sido un despiste no lo pude evitar pero me portare bien lo prometo..-dijo dándome un beso yo baje mas mis manos y roce su paquete el pego un respingo y yo sonreí coqueta..

-Mas te vale amor..mas te vale..-dije entrando en la casa la comida estuvo mejor que bien los padres de Edward eran muy abiertos y no tardo en salir la historia de ayer en la cocina a lo que yo me sonroje, esme en sus minutos de madre me explico que nunca había visto a Edward tan vivo y tan brillante en esos instantes en los que Carlisle y mi edward estaban hablando le mencione a esme que quería hacer algo especial para Ed en su cumpleaños pero que no se me ocurria nada, ella me comento que le encantaba las salidas al aire libre,y algunos detalles mas que ya sabia como el deporte que le gustaba o la música pero al mirar a Carlisle y verle un brazalete me dio una idea..

-Esme el brazalete que tiene Carlisle es algo relacionado con la familia?..-la pregunte un poco cortada por si me había pasado preguntándola.

-Se lo regale en nuestro aniversario tiene el escudo de los cullen y nuestras iniciales como el collar tuyo pero en brazalete ¿por que?

-Creo que ya tengo regalo pero me tienes que ayudar..-se le iluminaron los ojos y le conte mi plan sabia que Edward no le gustaban mucho las fiestas con mucha gente asi que decidi hacerle una fiesta con nuestros amigos en la playa de la push y regalarle un brazalete con nuestras iniciales como el con mi collar a esme le encanto la idea y dijo que si necesitaba ayuda se la pidiera Edward en algún momento se acerco a nosotras preguntando de que estábamos hablando rápidamente cambiamos de conversación y el enarco una ceja hacia nosotras..

-Señoritas creo que es hora de irse despidiendo mañana tenemos instituto y esta linda señorita tiene que descansar..-las dos asentimos y esta vez fui yo la que abrace a esme ella se sorprendió pero me apretó mas hacia ella sentí ese amor maternal que me reconforto durante un momento..

-Adios cariño ven a vernos pronto..-yo asentí mientras ella me tocaba una mejilla Carlisle me dio un beso en la frente y así partimos hacia mi casa pero antes de irnos Carlisle me volvió a sorprender

-Hijo será mejor que te lleves ropa para cambiarte me imagino que no llegaras hasta mañana..-esme y Carlisle se rieron de nuestras caras pero Edward no tardo nada en salir corriendo a su habitación y salir con una pequeña maletita y sus libros yo seguía impresionada pero sonreía como tonta al darme cuenta de la aceptación de sus padres total y plena.

-Mañana nos vemos!-grito Edward ya arrancando el coche yo levante una mano y me despedi ante la mirada divertida de mis…suegros

Llegamos a casa pero las chicas no estaban me imagino que fueron a decir que estaban vivas pero no me extrañaría que mañana estuviesen con maletas en mi puerta de que se quedaban hasta que volviese mi padre, me saco de mis pensamientos una caricia en mis brazos era Edward.. sonreí ante mi adonis personal..

-Vamos arriba cariño mete tus cosas dentro de mi armario..

-A que esperamos?..-dijo cogiéndome en brazos yo rei divertida y le mordí el cuello mientras el gruñía seductoramente

-Amor si sigues asi no voy a poder acomodar mis cosas..-dijo rozando sus labios con los mios..

-Quien dijo que tenias que ordenarlas ahora?..-sonrei seductoramente el volvió a gruñir y ahí acabo la conversación.

A la mañana siguiente sono el despertador a las 7 de la mañana gruñimos al unisono Edward y yo pero no hicimos ademan de despertarnos al contrario nos acurrucamos mas y me di cuenta de que mi amor estaba mmm como decirlo bastante dispuesto yo ronronee un poco y el se puso encima mio yo rei un poco enredando mis dedos en su pelo..

-Tenemos que levantarnos sino vamos a llegar muy justos..-el olio mi cuello y dio un par de besos que me cortaron la respiración..

-Podemos hacer algo rápido y llegar bien al instituto..-me ronroneo el al oído y tocando mis pechos con una leve caricia el sabia que yo estaba callendo..

-mmmm pero..-me corto la frase besándome un beso demandante perfecto para llevarme a otro mundo..

-Amor ayer lo hicimos 3 veces antes de dormir no estas cansado?..-le pregunté ya rendida y paseando mis manos por toda su espalda y pecho el gruño un poco..

-Nunca me cansare de ti siempre quiero mas otra cosa es que sea bueno y te deje descansar..-me dijo mientras bajaba por mi cuerpo hasta mi centro donde se dedico a morder lamer y tocar..yo estaba jadeando y diciendo su nombre cuando introdujo su lengua a la vez que tocaba mi clítoris peor no teníamos tiempo para esto…

-S..ii ess.. algo.. ra..pido podemos hacerlo pero hazlo ya!..-demande guiándole dentro de mi los dos gemimos y el empezó su vaivén siempre mirándonos a los ojos y nuestros labios rozándose juntándose nuestras esencias empece a notar mi vientre arder y supe que estaba cerca empece a gemir muy fuerte como Edward y 3 estocadas despues nos corrimos juntos me dio un par de besos mas y se quito de encima mio mire la hora y vi que eras las 7.30 teniamos que darnos prisa me levante de la cama totalmente desnuda y cogi mi ropa para cambiarme despues de la ducha Edward decidió ducharse conmigo para no perder mas tiempo aunque tenia la impresión de que era para tocarme ya que no paro hasta darme otro orgasmo con sus manos y no es que me quejara por dios no estoy loca! Cogimos algo para llevar al instituto mientras entrabamos en el volvo con sonrisas radiantes el iba impecable llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros un poco rotos y bajos de cadera que dejaban ver sus bóxers negros de calvin Klein y una camiseta de manga corta muy pegada negra iba para chuparse los dedos con su pelo mojado y sus verdes ojos brillando le acerque a su boca un trozo de tostada ya que el no podía cogerla y conducir a la velocidad que iba sin matarnos asique se lo daba y yo pegaba otra mordida yo iba con un pantalón pegado a mi cuerpo con una camiseta de tirantes pegada y unos zapatos medio altos del mismo color que mi camiseta azul y al parecer a Edward le gusto ya que me lo hizo sabes muy bien con un beso bastante apasionado..

Llegamos a el instituto perfectos de hora gracias a la conducción de mi adorado novio mis amigas me recibieron eufóricas y yo rei por su entusiasmo intentaron cogerme cada una por un lado pero Edward me tenia cogida de una mano rose me cogió de la otra y alice refunfuño yo le hice ojitos a Edward y bufo me dio un beso en los labios y se fue con los chicos alice sonrio en mi dirección y yo la alargue la mano hacia ella que me cogió enseguida y ahí íbamos las 3 con nuestros chicos a los flancos esto si era estilo

Asi paso el tiempo y ya estábamos en noviembre nuestras relaciones iban a mejor cada vez ahora medio armario mio era de Edward muchas noches se quedaba a dormir en mi casa eso si cuando charley no estaba aquí se lo presente y fue toda una odisea Edward no paraba quieto pero lo que no sabia es que yo había hablado antes con mi padre para explicarle todo el lo entendió mejor de lo que pensaba pero me dijo que le dejase impresionarle un poco en fin charley ponía nervioso a Edward con preguntas y Edward no sabia por donde mas sudar el solo buscaba su aprobación y mira con lo que se encontró al final pare la broma de mi padre y se lo explique a Edward que se lo tomo bastante bien a partir de ese dia se llevan bastante bien faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Edward y ya lo tenia prácticamente todo preparado había hablado con unos amigos de la push y me dijeron que ellos me ayudarían a montarlo todo con la condición de estar invitados yo acepte encanta y me dijeron que no me preocupara que solo le llevase allí ese dia por supuesto rose y alice decidieron ayudarles a organizarlo todo asi que yo solo me tenia que preocupar del regalo en eso pedi ayuda a esme que me acompaño a port angeles y al final con el diseño del escudo y nuestras iniciales conseguimos hacer un brazalete de cuero con el escudo de acero y nuestras iniciales me costo una fortuna pero se lo merecía a parte compre unos libros de composiciones para el para que escribiese para el piano y en ellas estaban bordados nuestros nombres el gran dia llego y por suerte no llovia como era habitual al contrario era un dia lleno de estrellas recogi a Edward de su casa en mi coche y le vende los ojos el al principio se quejo pero despues de unos besos un poco subidos de tono se dejo llevar le pedi que llevase ropa blanca y un poco suelta y chanclas y es lo que traia la fiesta iba a ser ibicenca yo iba con un vestido de un solo hombro blanco un poco holgado pero ajustado en las partes precisas unas zapatillas sin tacon atadas hasta la rodilla y un recogido con una cinta blanca agarrando cuando me vio abrió la boca tanto que creo que toco el suelo susurro algo asi como mi diosa pero no estoy segura nos acercamos a la playa y le quite la venda..

-Dios mio bella que has hecho!..-dijo sonriendo mucho al ver a todos nuestros amigos en la playa con la música puesta y festejando en la carpa que habían montado y la fogata que habían montado frunció un poco el ceño y me preocupe..

-Hice algo mal amor no te gusto?..-el me abrazo y negó

-No me gustan esos chicos sin camiseta se te van a comer con los ojos y la verdad lo entiendo hoy estas espectacular _Mi diosa_..-susurro lo ultimo

-No seas tonto bebe sabes que ellos no me importan solo me importas tu y hoy tu eres el mas importante es tu dia asique disfruta de lo que te hemos preparado incluso te puedo preparar un _sex on the beach.._-Le dije sonriendo ante lo ultimo el gruño bajito y me beso apasionadamente mientras me tocaba el culo tuve que pararle eso vendría luego..

-Luego bebe..luego..ah y por cierto si quieres quitarte la camiseta como ellos yo no tengo problema..-le sonreí pícaramente y el se paso una mano por su pelo frustrado meti una mano en el bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones y el la dejo en mi culo y nos encaminamos hacia la fiesta todos le recibieron con un FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS y el sonrio sinceramente hasta a los chicos de la push que no conocían pero que yo les presente la fiesta estuvo genial hubo buena música con bailes candentes bebidas con sobrenombres muy bien puestos ya que algunas parejas inclusos nosotros al final caimos en la tentación y tuvimos que probar el sex on the beach pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que le esperaba ya pasada las 4 el frio de la noche empezó a hacerse ver y nos fuimos yendo los demás se despidieron de nosotros y nos encaminamos a mi casa donde nos quedaríamos ya que Charlie estaba fuera otra vez cuando llegamos yo tenia mis regalos preparados en mi cama pero no llegamos al piso de arriba en cuanto llegamos ya que parece ser que el sofá era mucho mas interesante nuestro libido estaba por los cielos despues de hacerlo en el sofá le obligue si obligue a separarse de mi un poco ya que decía que era su cumpleaños y me quería a mi desnuda en mi cama u otra zona haciendo el amor yo le obligue a subir a mi cuarto y que se serenase para darle sus regalos..

-Toma mi amor..-le dije dándole un beso en su frente un poco sudada por el mmm ejercicio

-Gracias..-dijo mirándome con esos ojos verdes llenos de cariño, lo abrió y por la reacción parece que le gusto las partituras sabia que le iba a gustar ahora quedaba lo mas importante..

-Nose si esto te gustara pe..-no puede hablar porque me corto con un beso abrió la caja donde estaba el brazalete y los cogió como si se fuera a romper lo examino y una gran sonrisa se puso en sus labios al ver el escudo y nuestras iniciales me abalanzo sobre mi y me lleno de besos..

-Me encanta mi amor es perfecto..-me dijo mientras se lo ponía y asi junto a su brazalete nuestros anillos y mi colgante pasamos la noche amándonos como posesos insaciable pero por dios nunca me cansaria! Otro cumpleaños inolvidable FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PARA TI MI AMOR y como en mi cumpleaños lo grite llegando al orgasmo!

………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Holaa! Ya lo se mucho tiempo sin actualizar y lo siento los exámenes me traen loca y no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar! Y encima mi ordenador le entraron virus a punto estuve de perder la historia pero menos mal que la saque a tiempo y bueno esto es secundario pero el 19 ha sido mi cumple pero el problema es este nose si podre subirlo el mismo 19 como regalo para vosotros o mas tarde o antes asique yo os digo intentare subirlo el 19 pero si no puedo no hagáis caso a esto vale? Jajajaj dios cada vez estoy mas loca!**

**Intentare actualizar mi otra historia cuando tenga mas tiempo pero necesitaba subir esta historia ya y bueno que os pareció?**

**Besos y mordiscos y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PARA MI! jajajaj**


	20. Navidades

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**DESDE MAYO SIN ACTUALIZAR OH DIOS MIO ME GOLPEARE A MI MISMA!**

**Lo siento muchísimo, tiempo sin actualizar pero se me fue la inspiración en esta historia y como dije en mi otra historia LA PRINCESA DE MI CUENTO actualice porq me parecía lo justo pero nose si me quedo bien..**

**Se que no tEngo derecho a pedíroslo pero me gustaría que leyeseis mi otra historia es un one-shot pero es muy largo prácticamente de 17 hojas es un BELLA/ALICE y se llama CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA ES MUY DIVERTIDA Y TIENE MUXOS LEMMONS! me gustaría que comentaseis que os parece igual que en esta historia ya que tnego muxos favoritos y alertas pero casi no comentais ehh! Jejej no importa sabeis que no os obligo pero siempre me saca un SONRISA! =D **

**Bueno sin mas dilación AQUÍ VA EL CAPITULO!...**

…

BELLA POV

Las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban estábamos a finales de noviembre faltaban pocos días para pasar nuestras primeras navidades juntos, como habíamos hablado nuestras familias cenarían juntas tanto los cullen como los swan ya que las chicas ese día cenarían con sus familias en sus casas pero pasaríamos noche vieja y año nuevo juntas, Edward y yo habíamos hablando cada uno con nuestros padres para juntarnos ese día y ellos accedieron encantados ya teniendo ganas de conocerse seria bastante interesante juntarles..

Mi relación con Edward cada vez iba mejor nos enfadábamos muy pocas veces y si lo hacíamos lo resolvíamos de una forma perfecta..una y otra vez.., alice y rosalie también les iba muy bien con los chicos..

Rosalie cogió gripe unos días después del cumpleaños de Edward y emmet estuvo día y noche cuidándola si no fuera por que sus padres no estaban en casa emmet seria capaz de dormir en el porche con tal de ver a rose.

Alice bueno alice nunca se cansaba, sus celos conmigo y rose no han salido a flote en mucho tiempo y eso me alegra y con jazz es todo rosa y con conejitos corriendo en círculos..

en fin las clases iban genial salvo por tanya y sus estúpidas arpías ahora mismo me estoy preparando para ir a el instituto, esta noche edward no se quedo conmigo ya que no quería abusar de sus padres y era lógico prácticamente cuando charley se iba Edward vivía conmigo y las chicas cuando estaban…asique aquí estoy con mi minifalda vaquera, una camiseta ajustada al pecho y suelta en el resto y unas sandalias con un poco de tacón, mi pelo iba recogido en una cola alta con mi flequillo a un lado y tenuemente maquillada en definitiva iba muy cómoda, oí el claxon de un coche y sabia quien era, cogí una barrita de cereal me bebí mi café rápidamente y cogí otra barrita extra para edward, Salí a encontrarme con mi adorable novio y el como siempre salió a recibirme..

-Hola cariño..-dijo Edward rodeándome mi cintura y pegándome a el

-Hola mi amor..-me puse un poco de puntillas y acerque mis labios a los suyos, los besos con Edward siempre eran geniales pero los de buenos días eran fantásticos, sabia a menta y a chocolate y la esencia única de Edward, nos separamos jadeando pero sonriendo

-Vámonos antes de que lleguemos tarde solo quedan 2 días de clases y quiero acabar bien..-dijo abriéndome la puerta del coche..

-oh amor estate tranquilo , tu conduces como loco y sabes que siempre estas bien..-dije con voz seductora en su cuello que bese levemente

-Oh bella…-suspiro yo reí y el acelero hasta que llegamos al instituto donde un jeep y un mercedes estaban perfectamente aparcados..con la mano de mi novio entrelazada con la mía nos dirigimos a los chicos pero sus caras me extrañaron..los chicos tenían una mirada maliciosa y algo maliciosa y las chicas me miraban nerviosas al igual que a Edward fruncí el ceño y note la tensión de Edward nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros cuando ya estábamos con ellos..

-Hola chicos que os..-no pude acabar la frase porque algo o alguien me tenia por los aires

-¿Ya no reconoces mis abrazos bells?..-no podía ser el estaba en Alemania..

-¿Jacob?..

-por fin bells!..-dijo dándome un abrazo

-¿Pero que haces aquí? Tu estabas en Alemania

-He venido por navidad para ver a Billy y la manada ya sabes pero me vuelvo a ir cuando acaben las vacaciones..-yo asentí y sonreí

-Que alegría a verte bells..-dijo cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos..yo me retire un poco hasta que sentí un carraspeo y una mano en mi cintura

-Hola Edward cullen novio de bella..dijo edward con un tono de ¿celos? Yo sonreí muy muy grande ante este pensamiento eso era…sexy

-OH..-la cara de Jacob paso por varias miradas desde desilusión hasta comprensión..estrecho su mano y me miro a mi suspiro y sonrió un poco

-Me imagino que tu eres Jacob verdad? Encantado pero ahora tenemos que irnos a clases ya que solo quedan dos días y queremos acabar bien todo..nos vemos..-y me arrastro de ahí con los chicos riendo a nuestras espaldas grite un luego hablamos a Jacob y oí a Edward rechinar los dientes, cuando llegamos a los casilleros me puso contra el mío y me beso demandante y sensual oímos unos cuantos silbidos pero no paramos, bajo sus labios a mi cuello y lo oí como succionaba y mordía..OH.. ESTABA MARCANDO TERRITORIO!, saque su cabeza de mi cuello y le mire a los ojos con mis manos contra sus mejillas le dije..

-Solo tuya…- y cogí el brazalete suyo y mi colgante de los cullen y swan y se lo enseñe, su rabia paso a dulcura

-Solo mía..-dijo besándome tenuemente en la marca..-lo siento no lo pude evitar el te miraba tan arggg…-le calle besándolo y riéndome un poco

-Me da igual como me mirase el único que quiero que me mire eres tu Jacob es un ex novio y ya esta ha venido a ver a su familia en navidad y hablaremos todos como amigos vale?..-el asintió y yo le bese tenuemente con las manos entrelazadas caminamos hacia clase por el camino nos encontramos al sequito de zorras pero pasamos de largo ya que no queríamos ahora mismo peleas..el dia paso con normalidad y por la tarde Jacob me llamo para quedar el y yo a lo que Edward se tenso pero antes de que dijera nada le aclare que yo tenia novio y que iríamos todos si le parecía bien el bufo un poco pero accedió..

-El quiere volver contigo..aunque sea a distancia..-dijo Edward hundiéndose en el sofá yo jugueteaba con una rosa que me había regalado Edward, sonreí mentalmente ante lo guapo que se veía enfadado pase la rosa por su frente suavemente, se relajo un poco suavemente pase los pétalos por sus labios pasando por su nariz eso le relajo completamente me acerque un poco mas a el..

-Relájate mi niño sabes que te amo..-despacio deje la rosa a un lado y empecé a desvestirle dejándole solo en bóxers y me desvestí yo quedando en ropa interior, volví a coger la rosa y a volverlo a pasar por su cara..-sabes que me encanta que me regales flores?..-le dije bajando la rosa el se tenso y jadeo un poco pase la rosa por cada zona de su pecho pasando por sus abdominales el gimió y me fije en su duro miembro este juego me gustaba, los pétalos se posaron en sus pezones y los acariciaron haciendo gemir fuerte a Edward sus manos se abrían y cerraban con fuerza seguí mi camino hacia su ombligo donde suavemente pase el pétalo y sople un poco..el grito mi nombre y yo seguí pasando los pétalos por sus muslos pasando la zona mas obvia y el gimió mas..

-Por favor bella voy a…-no termino la frase porque suavemente saque su pene y empecé a acariciarlo con los pétalos y a soplar de vez en cuando sabia que estaba a punto de correrse y me parecía algo asombroso, Edward no me había dejado de mirar en todo el rato salvo cuando no podía evitarlo tenia una sonrisa estoica y muy sexy, sople una vez mas y solté mi aliento mientras pasaba el pétalo por su largo y termino con un grito con mi nombre..jadeando agarrándose el pelo y riendo un poco me miro otra vez yo tenia una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y porque no decirlo muy fanfarrona..

-Eres un verdadera diosa mi amor no entiendo como..-dejo de hablar y me miro con mucho amor

-Nos conectamos mutuamente edward nadie tiene esta conexión lo que tu sientes yo lo siento y no lo siento por nadie mas eres mi presente y futuro

Edward me miro y me coloco en su regazo sin prestarle atención a su desnudez ahora no venia al caso un minuto después nos estábamos besando y esta claro que Edward me devolvió mi buen trabajo..varias veces..

Después de nuestro momento recogimos todo y nos preparamos para ir donde Jacob, la verdad salvo los momentos en los que tuve que cortar a Jacob besando a Edward ya que aunque no se pusiera celoso quería marcar territorio y el chupón no fue suficiente..jacob finalmente se dio por vencido y todo fluyo mas relajado de todo esto había pasado unas semanas y ya estábamos a día 24 para la cena de navidad, Edward y yo habíamos quedado en regalarnos mutuamente una escapada en el fin de semana a uno de los mejores hoteles de la zona y así los dos tendríamos lo que queríamos…

Asique aquí estaba yo arreglando la mesa a punto de sacar la mesa y ya vestida con mi vestido rojo de un hombro y pegado al cuerpo, había puesto muérdago en la entrada de la puerta para hacer alguna que otra broma a charley ya que en el ultimo momento invito a sue clearwather ya que según dice charley están empezando algo y sus hijos estaban en la universidad y no irían ya que estaban en europa.. cuando nosotros estuviésemos en noche vieja con nuestros amigos sus hijos vendrían y pasarían las fiestas junto con mi padre.. pensando esto oigo el timbre me aliso las arrugas inexistentes que tengo y voy a abrir la puerta encontrándome a los señores cullen y Edward detrás con una sonrisa..

-Esme, Carlisle encantados de que estéis aquí por favor pasad..-dije abriendo mas la puerta pero cuando pasaron la puerta les pare y sonreí un poco picara ellos estaban confusos hasta que señale el techo y vieron el muérdago se echaron a reír y Carlisle hecho hacia atrás a esme para besarla tiernamente yo aplaudí un poco y Edward y charly rieron..

-Bueno después de esta pequeña trampa..-puse un pucherito y esme me abrazo al igual que Carlisle que me dio un beso en la frente..-os presento a mi padre charley Swan

-encantado Charly su hija es encantadora..-dijo Carlisle a lo que esme paso un brazo pro mis hombros..

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Carlisle espero que tu hijo me la cuide..-dijo guiñando un ojo a Edward..me acerque a el y le hice pasar cogidos de la mano nos íbamos a encaminar hacia la mesa cuando esme chillo..

-Cariño..-y señalo el muérdago encima nuestro..maldición! con charley delante era algo raro..pero Edward no pensó así, asique aquí estaba yo como siempre desconectando cuando me besaba Edward un par de carraspeos nos hicieron separarnos rojos un poco reímos y fuimos a la mesa.

La cena paso entre risas y pequeñas historias de todos cuando quisimos darnos cuenta eran las 2 de la mañana y era hora de irse me lleve a Edward a mi habitación con el pretexto del regalo de navidad aunque ninguno de los dos teníamos en cuanto entramos en mi habitación nos besamos como animales dios como le amaba!..

-Sabes que el regalo te lo daré en el fin de semana verdad?..-el asintió embelesado..-Yo, tu y mis mejores prendas de victoria secret y sobre todo.._solos para hacer cualquier cosa…_..-le susurre a lo que el me apretó mas y me beso demandante..

-Espero ese día ansioso..-después de unos cuantos besos fogosos después bajamos para despedirnos..

-Bueno familia nosotros nos vamos, espero volvernos a ver charley y espero que le des un poco de miedo a Edward..

-PAPA!..-dijo Edward mirándole ceñudo, yo me reí un poco

-carlisle te aseguro que yo cuidare de eddy..-mas risas y un pellizco después de parte de Edward vimos como la familia cullen se iba vi como Edward me guiñaba un ojo y me decía que mañana nos veríamos, yo asentí y cerré con una sonrisa tonta en la cara..

-Bells..-me llamo mi padre

-si papa..-dije tranquilamente

-Me gusta su familia y el pero mas le vale cuidarte pequeña..-me dio un beso en la frente

-Me cuida y me ama papa como yo a el..-le abrace y oí que decía

-Mientras te ame como te amo yo a ti es suficiente..-y así abrazada a mi padre pasamos la noche de navidad y espero que muchas mas..

…

**Bueno que os pareció?**

**Bien, mal?**

**Espero que hayáis leído la nota de arriba!**

**Un beso y un mordisco!**

**Ester Cullen Swan**


	21. Final de examenes

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A STEPHENIE MYER**

**LO SIENTO! LEAN NOTA DE ABAJO!**

**BELLA POV**

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_FIN DE EXAMENES!_

Lo mejor de acabar los exámenes es esa sensación de haber terminado todo.. ya no hay vuelta atrás para lo que hayas hecho o no.. ya no esta en tu mano en caso de mis amigos y en el mio esa sensación se incrementaba pero con la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho..ahora solo necesitabamos recoger las notas y empezar un verano genial y por supuesto una universidad, tema del que ya habíamos hablado y todos queríamos irnos juntos.

Todo este tiempo ha pasado con mucha rapidez de un momento estábamos en navidad y en otro en las ultimas semanas con todos los exámenes en nuestra cabeza, los chicos y yo dejamos claro la semana antes de empezar todo que estas dos semanas solo nos íbamos a dedicar a estudiar para no llevarnos ninguna sorpresa todos estuvimos de acuerdo pero el tiempo de descanso lo empleábamos bastante bien pero todo esto ya se ha acabado ahora empezaba una nueva aventura..

-AMOR!..-me gire al oir el nombre de mi novio y sonreí enormemente corri hacia el y estuve en sus brazos en menos que se dice examen,se rio y giro conmigo por el pasillo

-Hemos acabado Edward!..-le dije sonriendo y cogiendo su cara entre mis manos para darle un gran gran gran beso, el correspondió con mucho interés hasta que escuchamos unos aplausos a nuestro alrededor

-Bravo chicos! Eso si que es celebrar el final de los exámenes..-dijo emmet chocandole el puño a Edward las chicas me sonrieron como yo a ellas nunca había visto nuestros dientes tanto como hoy..

-La celebración llegara luego emmet..-le dije con todo sexy aunque el comentario iba hacia Edward al que guiñe un ojo y el sonrio mas ampliamente emmet puso cara de asco pero despues de unas palabras de rose tuvo la misma estúpida sonrisa en el rostro que Edward.

Salimos cogidos de las manos hacia nuestros coches esperando el lunes con muchas ganas ya que ponían en el tablón las calificaciones..

-Tengo ganas de que sea lunes..-dijo alice dando brinquitos al lado de jasper que la miraba con brillo en su mirada sonreí ante esto..

-¿Este fin de semana salimos verdad chicos? Despues de estar enclaustrados en casa necesitams distraernos aunque sea un dia..-todos asintieron y quedamos en salir mañana por la noche y descansar el domingo hasta el lunes ver las notas y dependiendo de todo empezar a buscar universidades y a programar nuestro verano..nos despedimos con besos para todos y Edward y yo emprendimos la marcha hacia su casa me iba a quedar con el hoy..

Cuando llegamos las luces estaban apagadas y en la cocina había una nota de esme diciendo que a la hora de la cena llegarían no hay que decir como aprovechamos Edward y yo las horas solos..

La hora de cenar paso como siempre entre comida y temas del colegio mas nuestra relación y le explicamos a esme nuestros planes Carlisle sonrio y siguió con su comida los demás tomamos ejemplo..

El sábado llego..con eso mis amigas se volvieron locas, pelo suelto pelo recogido falda por aquí pantalones por alla..para al final llevar una falda con una camiseta ceñida y tacones a veces exageraban.. cuando llegamos al sitio Edward no quitaba sus manos de mi y cada vez que le miraba esa marea verde me impactaba, como siempre mis amigas y yo hicimos de las nuestras bailando juntas ya los chicos no se impresionaban tanto pero cada vez que queríamos presionarlos para gastarles una broma nos llevabams un poco mas al limite como ahora..como pudo encontrarme en esta situación..facil no puedo decirlas que no..rose estaba delante mio apoyada en la mesa en la que estábamos sentados conmigo detrás y mis brazos enroscados en su cintura alice miraba divertida todo esto mientras hacia comentarios mal intencionados para que los chicos reaccionasen la verdad no entiendo porque quieren hacerles ponerse incomodos porque a la vez lo disfrutan..segun rose es tortura placentera..los chicos nos miraban con sonrisas en la cara sin ninguna pizca de maldad a rose no pareció gustarle esto porque hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para darme un beso en la mejilla cerca de mis labios a la vez que bailaba, los chicos cogieron sus basos algo mas incomodos pero seguían igual alice les empujaba cada vez mal para que salieran los pervertidos que tenemos como novios de sus cabezas a veces eran excitantes verles entre la espada y la pared, rose seguía con lo suyo, mis manos se movían libremente ahora por su cadera y estomago y mis labios iban hacia su cuello, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que unia nuestros dedos yo me rei en su cuello y ella temblo pero como su cabeza estaba hechada hacia atrás no se veía pero estoy segura de que se había reido, los chicos ahora nos miraban por el rabillo del ojo y alice sonrio orgullosamente pero todavía aguantaban..ahora ya era una especie de tira y afloja asique me dedique a chupar, morder, besar el cuello de rose hasta su oreja incluso escuche un gemido de ella aunque fue muy bajito, mire a los chicos y nos miraban ya con los ojos algo oscurecidos tengo que decir que si yo viera a Edward y emmet magrearse estaría como ellos ahora mismo..urggg bella no pienses eso! El detonante de este juego fue cuando rose se inclino y lamio lo largo del cuello de alice y ella hecho para atrás el cuello a la vez que jadeaba, cuando se reincorporo lamio mis labios y despues me daba un casto beso de repente estaba en los brazos de Edward y por lo que pude ver mis amigas en los de sus novios..

-Vamonos provocadora..-me dijo Edward y me lamio los labios como me lamio rose solo que en este caso la provocada fui yo…cuando llegams a mi casa despues de hacerlo en el volvo hice el "esfuerzo" de hacerlo otra vez con el hasta que me dejo descansar..vaya nochecita

Rinnnnggggggggggggggg…

Lunes

Rinnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg…..

LUnes

Rinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg…

LUNes

Rinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg…

LUNEs

…..

LUNES! HOY ERA LUNES!

Mande un sms a los chicos diciéndoles que les veía en el instituto, desperté a Edward y nos vestimos rápidamente..al llegar al instituto vi a mis amigos impacientes y corrimos a por las notas..buscamos nuestros nombres y nos quedamos en silencio..nos separams de las vitrinas rápidamente nos miramos y estallamos en gritos y abrazos..SE ACABO!TERMINAMOS! ahora si que si empezaba una nueva aventura ya estaba todo dicho ahora teníamos que hacerlo..

….

**LO SIENTO! **

**No quería escribir algo malo por no apetecerme igual es algo egoísta pero prefiero darles algo que aunque este mal lo haya hecho con ganas que algo tonto y sin sentido..he tardado MUCHO lo se pero si les consuela ya he empezado a escribir el siguiente capitulo de LA PRINCESA DE MI CUENTO espero que sigan ahí leyendo **** de nuevo mil disculpas pero la creatividad se me fue y parece que esta empezando a volver!**

**Ester cullen swan**


End file.
